


The End In Relation To The Beginning - An Omega Story

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Community: werewolfbigbang, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Torture, Violence, bottom!Jared, hurt!Jared, hurt!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of werewolves, Omegas were the balance between all Alphas and Betas - that was until the gods became angry and the wolves blamed Omegas and began to think of them as being cursed. Each and every Omega, along with all the Betas that gave birth to them were killed. Omegas became extinct.</p>
<p>The Easter Region wolves listened to their gods and realized their mistake, the Western wolves did not. They came to see Omegas in the light in which they were created - bearer of the strongest Alphas and therefore to be cherished. The gods gave them a promise that when the time arrived Omegas would be born again; hopefully this time they would be treated in the way the gods intended it to be.</p>
<p>Jensen Ackles of the Eastern Wolves imprinted on a Western Region pup just about eighteen years ago and never saw him again. Now, years later their fates are set to get entwined again. This time not only for their own love, but for all werewolves. Jensen needs to find and save his Imprint - his bond mate - before it is too late.Jared Padalecki is more than just a Beta, he is an Omega, hunted by his own Alpha and pack, sought by the one who could save him and hopefully between the two of them they could safe their own kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=Cover1-1-1.jpg)

  
**Title:** The End In Relation To The Beginning - An Omega Story  
 **Author:**[](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dont_hate_me01** ](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
**Artist:**[](http://moushkas.livejournal.com/profile)[ **moushkas** ](http://moushkas.livejournal.com/)  
**Beta:**[](http://tattooeddevil.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tattooeddevil** ](http://tattooeddevil.livejournal.com/)  
**Alpha Reader:**[](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/) **jodean80**

 **Fandom(s):** Supernatural RPF  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Christian Kane/Steve Carlson, Jeffrey DeanMorgan, Jim Beaver, Misha Collins, MitchPileggi, OFC, OMC  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Bottom!Jared, Character death, Extreme sexual context, Knotting, Mention of mpreg, Strong language, Torture and Violence  
 **AN:** Written for the [](http://werewolfbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://werewolfbigbang.livejournal.com/)**werewolfbigbang**  
 **Disclaimer:** Neither of the boys belong to me, if they did - you would've known.  


**Prologue:**

**Ѡ - Sociology; used to refer to the lowest ranking member of a group.**

**Ω - Used to refer to the lowest-ranked wolf in a pack.**

_In times gone by, even before men walked the earth, wolves roamed the earth. Alphas were seen as the providers and predators. Betas were seen as the bodyguards and the care givers, and Omegas were described as the givers of life. Without them there could be no beginning - just an end._

Fate stepped in and history changed. The gods became angry with the Weres and instead of finding the fault with themselves, wolves - Alphas and Betas alike - blamed the Omegas and a war raged and Omegas became extinct.

This lead to the rift between different regions and it was with great sadness that the Western Region Weres and the Eastern Region Weres, who were once seen as brothers, started to fight amongst each other. Western Weres believed that Omegas were cursed and killed all of them on sight. Any Beta who gave life to an Omega was banned for life.

The Eastern Weres decided to listen to their gods and they changed their ways. They now understood that it was their own pride that angered the gods and that without Omegas in their packs it would lead to their own destruction. Even though there were no Omegas left, their gods gave them hope by saying that when their need would be the greatest Omegas will return. They took this to heart, and they taught their pups to cherish Omegas, that an Omega means life and they started to pray for the days that Omegas may once again walk amongst them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**_25 February 1983_ **

_Jensen stood close to his father's side and looked on in awe as the next pack of Weres entered the common grounds. He was unsure from which region they where, but from the way they looked, their color and their markings they seemed to be from the Western side._

_The pack consisted of wolves and people. Most of the females were in their human form, carrying small children. The pups that were in the pack were subdued - not running around or playing like normal pups would do and it made Jensen sad. He loved running around and playing with his friends. To see them act like this felt very wrong to him._

_He was about to attract his father's attention when a movement caught his eyes. A Beta wolf was carrying a scruffy looking pup. It was still very young and although Jensen himself was only four years old, at that age he could guess that the pup hadn't even reached its first birthday. The little guy looked totally lost. A strange feeling settled over Jensen and he wanted nothing more than to take the pup away from the Beta wolf and care for it himself. He found himself shifting and moving even before he could really realize it._

_From there on everything happened in slow motion. He saw the grip that the Beta had on the pup slipped just as they crossed the narrowest part of the bridge that connected the common ground to the outer rims and across the great abyss. Even as Jensen moved forward he changed and leaped. Years later he was still unsure on how he had managed to get there in time, but even as the pup yelped out in surprise and could disappear over the edge, Jensen had gotten hold of him by the scruff of his neck and managed to swing him back on the walkway again._

_He started to lick at the small trembling body as the whelp kept on whimpering. It was clear that he'd suffered a huge shock and even Jensen could feel his own body shivering as the adrenalin left him. He concentrated on the pup beneath him, shutting out all other sounds around him. He only became aware of his surroundings when someone shoved hard at him. He'd growled hard and picked the trembling pup up and held it tight in his jaw._

_Jensen was surprised when another wolf snarled at him, he could smell the hatred emanating from the wolf. He tried to move backwards, away from the threat, but found himself bumping into something unmoving behind him and there was another growl. Only this time he relaxed as he heard that it was his own Alpha's growl. He tried to burrow himself in between his Alpha's front paws, without letting go of the hold he had on the pup._

_Jensen whimpered through his closed jaw as he found himself lifted up by the scruff of his own neck. It hurt and he tried to wriggle away, but the hands that got hold of him were too strong. "Easy, pup." It was Jim Beaver, their own pack Beta and Jensen stopped his struggles. He knew that nothing would hurt him or the smaller pup if Jim held them in his hands._

_He looked on safely in Jim's arms at the scene that unfolded in front of his eyes. Two distinctive packs were facing each other down. His father was flanked by two of the pack captains, other alpha males were making up the snarling pack. He knew Jim would've been on his father's right hand side if he wasn't holding Jensen in his arms._

_The pack across from his father was led by an evil looking wolf. His black coat was matted with blood; his ice cold grey eyes radiated hate. Jensen felt himself shiver as the wolf met his gaze. If it hadn’t been for the fact that he was in Jim's care and that his father and the best of their fighters stood between him and the crazy looking wolf, Jensen would've tucked his tail between his legs and would've run for all that he was worth. What made him even more scared was the fact that he realized that although the wolf seemed to be angry with him, the hate in his eyes was directed towards the small pup. He tried to shift so that he could press the small pup in between his back and Jim's chest. He didn't want the pup to see the hate in the wolf's eyes._

_His father was the first to shift and it was a few tense moments before the other wolf also shifted. The rest of the wolves stayed in their true form. "Give him back." The Alpha snarled._

_His father cocked his head. "What about enquiring if he's all right, before you just snatch him back."_

_The man snarled. "He's still breathing, so he's all right. Give him back; he is not of your pack. We don't coddle our young."_

_Jeffrey snorted. "We're all well aware of that fact. Instead you punish them and ban them from the pack."_

_The man snarled again and this time moved closer. He seemed to ignore the fact that both Jeffrey's captains stepped in between them and was snarling hard. "You've got no right to touch what belongs to me."_

_"He doesn't belong to you." Jensen's own father snarled._

_The man barked out a laugh. "Seems news travel slow Jeffrey, that whelp is mine. My bitch finally managed to deliver one that stayed alive, although he's not worth the name of a Western Wolf._

_Jensen could feel Jim's embrace stiffen around him. He wondered what the Alpha meant._

_His father wanted to reply, when one of the council elders stepped in between the two men. "Stand down, both of you. You are on neutral ground - no fighting allowed."_

_Jeffrey Dean bowed his head in respect and stepped a few paces back. "Forgive me, Elder Hallow."_

_The man nodded his head once and then turned to face Jim with the two pups in his arms. "That young pup indeed belongs to Alpha Webb, since he seems unhurt, please return him to his Alpha and his pack."_

_Jim growled very low in his chest, but he took his one hand and lifted the young pup away from his chest._

_Jensen wanted to growl and snap at the Beta, but knew he was not allowed to cause any scenes, so he whimpered softly and just looked on as Jim handed the small bundle of fur over to the council elder and then watched as the elder handed the pup to his own Alpha. The Eastern Wolves growled as one when the Alpha just dropped the pup to the ground. "Get back to where you belong." He didn't even look down at the small bundle of fur. Jensen looked on in horror as the small pup shivered in fear and then ran off, small sounds of distress coming from him._

_"We're returning to our territory. The stench of vermin is too much for me. Move out." The Alpha yelled out as he looked at the Eastern Pack. He shifted as he moved and the rest of the regions looked on in shock as the Western Pack turned around and left the common grounds, returning to their own pack grounds without attending the all-regional meeting._

_As the pack stepped from neutral ground Jensen was surprised to hear himself howl. He had no idea why, but it was as if he's heart was ripped away from him and he had no hope that it would ever be repaired._

**Present day - Eastern Region Pack Grounds**

Jensen sighed as he dragged his hands down his face. He never had a problem in attending pack meetings, but if only they were not so freaking early in the morning. He stretched out, the muscles in his back rippling between his shoulder blades. He always slept in his wolf form, it was the way he was brought up, but the change did make him much shorter and his muscles always felt knotted up.

He smiled as he saw another wolf trotting over. It was Chris, his best friend in the pack and he couldn't help but to grin as he took in his friend's haggard appearance. "Late night, again?"

The wolf huffed before he slumped down at Jensen's feet and started wriggling on his back as if his back was itching.

"You want some help?" Jensen knew Chris was a real whore when it came to getting his back scratched. He would get such a faraway look in eyes, his back legs thumping in rhythm with the action on his back. Soft whining sounds always escaped from him.

Chris scooted nearer as Jensen offered to scratch him. He really would do anything for something as simple as this. He groaned, his eyes closed and got lost in the sensation. Chris found himself growling and wanting to nip at Jensen when the guy stopped with his actions.

"Sorry, Chris. Duty calls." Jensen scratched the wolf once between the ears and then headed over to the council house. It was just before six and it was time to start the day.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner1lifejournal.jpg)

  
Chris huffed once and looked on as Jensen stepped into the council house. He rolled his eyes and then shifted into his human form. No one in the pack cared about walking around naked, it was second nature so he made his way across to his own den. He didn't have to look in to know that Steve was not there. His partner had the midnight patrol and would be back in about an hour. Thinking of his mate made him smile softly. They've been friends since they were mere pups, both grew up in their respective families dens. Both were Alphas and their partnership was a rare one, but not frowned upon. It did make their sex life a hell of a lot more interesting.

He wondered about Jensen again. His best friend was one fine Alpha himself, but totally unattached. Yes, Jensen did take a few rolls in the hey before, but nothing seriously. Chris knew it would never get serious. Jensen had imprinted on another wolf, but there was only one problem. No one in their pack, or for that matter on the Regional Council, knew if that wolf was still alive. It happened about nineteen years ago and Chris knew Jensen felt each and every day of those nineteen years as if it was only yesterday.

Imprinting was seen as something sacred. Weres that mate, mate because they want to, not because they need to. On the other hand when Weres imprinted it meant they have to mate, the one wolf would never be complete without the other. They were known as bond or life mates. In the whole Eastern Pack there were only one pair of bond mates, and strangely enough it was Jensen's parents.

Jeffrey Dean has been a widower now for the past sixteen years and after the death of his bond mate he has not looked in another wolf's direction. No one expected him too. Being a bond mate means there is only one mate for you - ever. When your mate dies you live out the rest of your life alone, if you survive. Everyone knew that the only reason why their Alpha was still alive was because of Jensen. He couldn't leave his only son alone in the world; it was not something his mate would want him to do.

It also made everything a bit easier for Jensen as his father could explain to him what was going on to a sobbing four year old who couldn't understand the emotions he was feeling all at the same time. He felt scared, confused and frightened, his body shivered in fear, while at the same time he felt safe, and loved. It was clear that he was feeling the emotions of the young pup he'd saved from near death. Since their Alpha had been in a similar position he was able to teach Jensen how to distinguish between his own emotions and his bond mate's emotions. This was a good thing, especially in the beginning when Jensen would wake up howling in pain and angst, frightened about everything around him. It was clear that wherever his mate was he was being abused. What was scarier was the fact that he was still only a pup. It had angered everyone in the pack. Pups were loved and cherished. For a pup's emotions to be felt like that hundreds even up to a thousand miles away, meant real torture. With lots of practice Jensen was able to not only clearly distinguish between his own emotions and his bond mate's emotions, but he could now push them aside and not feel them anymore, unless he specifically reached out to do so. That was the case up until two years ago when Jensen one night once again woke up howling as he did all those years ago. He couldn't feel his bond mate any more - he described it as if there was a hole in his chest where his heart was supposed and it was filled with darkness. He tried to concentrate on his mate but there was nothing, not even a spark. It affected him very hard and it made him depressed. At one stage he wasn't allowed to be alone for a single moment - his Alpha, the whole pack believed that he would take his own life. He was watched twenty four seven. Slowly he crawled his way back to being a wolf again. But Chris had seen something, Steve had seen it as well and he knew their Alpha had seen the same thing. Jensen was sleeping less and waking up more and more in the middle of the night howling, but he remained certain that the black hole in his chest was still present.

It made them all scared and they had no idea how to fix it. They however would make sure that he didn't try anything stupid. Even if it meant tying him down and forcing Wolfsbane down his throat to keep him out, they would do it.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner5lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jeffrey Dean looked at his only son as he stepped into the Council house and he couldn't help but to feel the pride swell up inside of him. Jensen was going to be a magnificent Alpha and leader to the Eastern region Weres. He had the perfect temperament to lead this pack to greater things. If only he could find the one thing that was missing from his life. Jeffrey knew that possibility was becoming slimmer by the day and he just hoped that Jensen didn't give up hope - it would send his son to an early grave.

"Morning, Alpha." Jensen greeted his father with a smile as he bowed slightly, showing the necessary respect deemed fit for the pack alpha.

"Morning, son." Jeffrey greeted back, but didn't even attempt to ask the younger man on how he slept. The dark circles under his eyes becoming more distinct as the days pass. That, and the howls that could be heard from his den in the middle hours of the night. Instead he asked, "You ready for this?"

Jensen snorted and then nodded his head. "Ready as I'll ever be." He hated sitting in on disciplinary hearings, but as future Alpha it was expected of him to deal with this as well.

"Good, let us begin." Jeffrey said in a clear voice and looked on as the rest of the council took in their assigned seats. All of them looked on as Jim stood up and called the first case. It was time to focus on pack issues - personal issues would be addressed later.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner1lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jensen shook his head again as he tried to concentrate on the words that the accused Were was saying. They'd been stuck in this hearing for almost three hours and although they normally went on for more than that at a stretch, Jensen wanted nothing more than to call for a break. Things would've been better if the constant ringing he was experiencing in his ears just quieted down.

"Jensen?" Jeffrey asked as he placed his arm on his son's shoulder. He frowned as Jensen didn't acknowledge his name, so he repeated it again. "Jensen?" This time it seemed to work and Jensen turned his head in his direction.

"Dad?"

"You all right, son?"

Jensen nodded his head and then run his hand over his face. "Can we take a break, I need some fresh air."

Jeffrey nodded his head and the case stood down. He couldn't help but to frown again as Jensen got up slowly as if he was dizzy. "Jensen, you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, dad. Just getting old." Jensen grinned and straightened himself before he walked out of the room and into the bright sunlight.

"He doing okay, Jeffrey?" Jim asked and looked on as Jensen stepped out.

"He says he is." Jeffrey shrugged. He knew his son was old enough to take care of himself.

Jim huffed, but didn't reply, but kept on watching as Jensen stepped further away from the building. He loved that pup like his own. He smiled at the thought. Jensen would be highly offended if he heard Jim referred to him as a pup, but he couldn't help it. To him Jensen will always be a pup. When Jensen stopped in the middle of meeting circle and dragged his hand over his face, Jim knew something was wrong. Even before he could voice his concern Jensen's knees buckled beneath him and he fell hard to the ground.

"Jensen!" Jim yelled and leaped to his feet. He was not surprised to hear his Alpha behind him move like lightning. Both men were terrified of the sight before their eyes.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner5lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jensen became aware of the voices that surrounded him and he opened his eyes slowly. He frowned when he saw that he was in his own bed.

"Dad?" Jensen frowned as he looked into Jeffrey's concerned eyes.

"How're feeling, pup?"

"Not a pup anymore," Jensen muttered but then frowned. "What happened?"

"You collapsed as you left the council meeting." It was Jim that answered as he passed a glass of water to the younger man.

Jensen shook his head. He couldn’t even remember attending the meeting. He groaned as his head ached. "Can't remember."

"Is your head aching, Jensen?" Jeffrey asked in concern as he saw the pain lines forming around his son's eyes.

Jensen nodded his head and then closed his eyes. He really didn't feel well at all. His whole body felt like it was burning up, but at the same time he felt cold to the bone, as if he'd been in the water for hours and nearing hypothermia. He shivered unconsciously and groaned as a cold hand came to rest on his forehead.

"You're burning up." Jeffrey was concerned. He looked over at Jim. "Where's Mitch?"

Jim arched his brow. "He went in to town, but I’ve already contacted him. He'll be here a few."

"Cold," Jensen shivered and tried to burrow deeper into the comforter.

"Shift, your coat will keep you warmer." Jeffrey tried to remain calm. As a pup, Jensen rarely became ill, seeing his only son looking like death warmed over was starting to make him want to panic.

Jensen nodded, tried to shift, but nothing happened. "Can't." He shivered again. "What's wrong with me, dad? Why can't I shift?"

"Take it easy, son." Jim placed a bracing hand on Jensen's shoulder. "Take some deep breaths and try again."

Jensen nodded his head slowly and did as Jim suggested. His whole body felt foreign to him, as if had never shifted in it ever before in his life. His skin felt tight over his bones and he couldn't stop shivering for one moment. "Really cold." He shivered again and whimpered as the slight movement of his body sent a wave of pain through his head.

"Damnit." Jeffrey cussed as he placed his own hand on Jensen's forehead. "I'll get you some more blankets." If that didn't work he would shift himself and curl around his son, that would help, he was sure of it.

Jim helped his oldest friend to place more blankets around Jensen's shivering form. He pulled out his phone and tried to contact Mitch again. The pack doctor needed to move his ass and get over here as soon as possible.

"Mitch, where are you?" Jim nodded his head and then answered. "His got a raging fever, but keeps on saying he’s cold.” He nodded again. "No, he can't shift, not sure why." He listened intently and then without saying goodbye shut the phone. "Mitch says to keep him warm, he's on his way. He’ll be here in the next few minutes."

Jeffrey nodded his head, but didn't take his eyes from Jensen's face. His son kept on shivering, his skin pale against the white sheets. When Jensen moaned again, Jeffrey started to undress. It was time to warm Jensen up. Jeffrey smiled at Jim as his friend held out his hand and took his clothes. In mere seconds he was in his wolf form and whined before Jim opened the blankets for him and he could curl himself around Jensen. In his true form he could smell the sickness rolling from Jensen's frame so much more and he whined again. His boy was truly ill.

Jim looked on as Jeffrey curled around Jensen's form. He had no idea what to do. He knew the pack had a right to know that their future Alpha was ill, but it would not help to tell them that he was ill if he had no other information to give to them. Instead he started to pace. There was nothing more to do than to wait for Mitch to show up.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
**9 Hours Later**

"What do you mean you can't find anything wrong with him?" Jeffrey growled.

"Easy, Jeffrey." Mitch tried to calm his Alpha down. "I don't know how to explain it to you, but Jensen is perfectly healthy. All of the blood work I sent to the lab came back, all the results are normal."

"Then what about his raging fever or the fact that he can't shift?" Jeffrey felt himself growling again. Mitch has been his friend for as long as Jim was, but at this stage he was ready to tear Mitch apart limb for limb.

Mitch sighed and dragged his hands over his face. "It might be psychological."

This time Jeffrey did not hold back his anger, but shoved Mitch hard against the wall. "My son is not crazy."

"Jeffrey!" Jim tried to pull the Alpha from the doctor. "Mitch didn't say Jensen is crazy. Just hear him out, please."

"Explain." Jeffrey barked out, his hold on Mitch not relenting one second.

Mitch had to think carefully. "You remember when he was still a pup he would get feverish, but it passed without any other signs of him being ill?"

Jeffrey nodded his head. "It was in those years just after, after..." He stopped talking. "Are you saying it could be his Imprint?"

"What?" Jim sounded surprise. "I thought he no longer could feel his mate?"

Jeffrey nodded. "Yes, it's been a few years since he last could feel him, but if you're saying this is like before then it means he's not the one who's ill, his mate is ill." Jeffrey swallowed hard. He remembered when his wife got terminally ill. He himself experienced the same symptoms, although to a lesser degree. If Jensen was so severely ill like this, it would mean his life mate is most likely dying.

Mitch sighed. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what went through Jeffrey's mind. "I have a feeling that Jensen's Imprint is the one who is ill and that's the reason why Jensen is ill." He took a deep breath. "I will treat Jensen's symptoms, but until we can find his mate, Jensen will not get better, not without his mate being treated as well."

"His pack, his pack will have a doctor, they will look after him." Jeffrey said the words out loud, but in his heart he knew that it was highly unlikely. The Western Weres didn't treat their pack members the same as other packs. He only hoped that the wolf would receive treatment because he was the Alpha's son. He shivered. He could still recall how badly the Alpha treated the pup all those years ago. Unless something changed - and he had a feeling nothing would - Jensen's mate would not receive medical treatment. They could only pray that Jensen's mate was strong enough to overcome this illness. He just had too, if he didn't, it would mean that Jensen could die as well.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner1lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jensen sighed and opened his eyes. He had no idea what time it was, by the sound of things and the little bit of light that entered the room he had a feeling it was passed midnight or even very early in the morning. He felt warm, no longer burning with fever and looked around. He smiled when he saw that his two closest friends were curled around him, both in their wolf forms, keeping him isolated from any cold that he might feel. His Alpha and Jim was also asleep, as if they were keeping guard. He turned his head when a voice spoke up.

“Your fever broke.”

Jensen nodded his head. “How long was I out of it, doc?”

Mitch stepped forward and placed his hand on Jensen’s forehead before he answered the question. “Much longer than I hoped for. How’re you feeling?”

“Tired.” Jensen admitted. He was taught from a young age, never to keep any secrets from his tribe members, it could mean the death of them all.

“Headache?” It was his Alpha that spoke up and Jensen wasn’t surprised to see his father next to his bed.

“Still lingering, but manageable.” Jensen rolled his eyes as his father also placed his hand on his brow.

Mitch nodded, but didn’t say a word; instead he started to examine Jensen as best as he could with two grown wolves nearly covering Jensen’s whole body.

“You can move them, you know?” Jensen grinned at the look on the doctor’s face. Steve and Chris were Jensen’s self-appointed bodyguards – trying to move them, would be like trying to stick your hand into a colony of red ants and expect not to get stung.

Even Jeffrey sniggered and then gently prodded at Chris. Between the two wolves, it was easier to get Chris to move, he would then deal with Steve.

Chris snarled softly, but did open his one eye and when he saw his Alpha standing over him his facial expression changed instantaneously to one of guilt. He was the one who growled at Steve and as the other wolf opened his eyes both men jumped from the bed and changed.

Jeffrey held up his hand as he saw that both men wanted to start throwing questions at Jensen. “Not now, boys. Let the doc examine him first.” It looked like both men wanted to say something, most likely on the fact that he called them boys, but they grew up with Jensen, to him they would always be boys, even though they were fully grown wolves in their own right.

Jensen stayed still as Mitch prodded and examined him. He was feeling better, but only if he didn’t concentrate on things around him. It was difficult to explain, but as soon as he tried to concentrate he would start to feel wheezy and disorientated. “Jensen?” He looked at his father and frowned. It seemed like his father was trying to get his attention for at least the last few minutes. “Sorry.”

“You all right, Jensen?”

Jensen nodded his head. “Sorry, just zoned out for a bit.”

“I was asking if you think you can shift.” Jeffrey repeated his request.

“I can try.” Jensen was glad for the fact that he was naked under the blankets, because he didn’t think he would’ve been able to deal with removing clothes as well. He smiled as his father lowered the blankets and moaned deeply as he shifted effortless into his wolf form. He couldn’t help but to sigh in relief and even groan as Steve’s hand found that one special spot behind his ear.

Jim and Mitch both looked on in relief when Jensen managed to shift without any signs of difficulty. “Can you shift back, please?” Mitch asked and couldn’t help but to smile as Jensen rolled his eyes, but did as requested. He waited until Jensen was lying on the bed again, before he continued his examination.

“Well, everything looks all right. I would suggest you stay in bed for a couple of days, but I would assume I would be wasting my breath to ask you to do so.” Mitch said as he packed his bag.

It was Jeffrey who answered. “He will do so, Mitch. Don’t worry.”

“But,” Jensen tried to object.

“No buts, Jensen. You had us all scared after you collapsed like that. I will not hesitate to make it a direct order.” Jeffrey knew he was being harsh, but seeing his only pup like that really scared him nearly senseless.

“Yes, Alpha.” Jensen replied as he lowered his eyes.

“Jensen?” Jim spoke up. “Can you feel your Imprint?”

Jensen frowned. “You know that I’ve been unable to feel him for years, Jim. What’s this about?”

Jim looked over at Jeffrey and Mitch before he continued. “Mitch says you’re perfectly healthy.” He held up his hand when Jensen wanted to interrupt. “I don’t think you can remember, but when you were little, just after you imprinted with the pup you started showing symptoms of being ill, but it was always short lived and you would be healthy a few hours or a few days later, nothing could be found wrong with you then either. We then realized that it was you Imprint that was ill. There was nothing we could do, except to hope that he’d get the necessary treatment. Things got better, until you said you couldn’t feel him anymore. We were not much concerned about it; it’s been known that even between bond mates that outgrew each other in the sense of not sharing symptoms of being ill. But now, now with this and you being as healthy as life itself, we think it’s your Imprint.”

Jensen paled at the thought of his mate being ill. Jim was right, he couldn’t remember being ill as a boy, but this, this was something totally different. Just how ill must his bond mate be, if he collapsed and couldn’t even shift? “We’ve got to find him.” He started to get out of bed, but was pushed back by his two friends. “Let me go guys.”

“Take it easy, son.” Jeffrey placed a bracing hand on Jensen shoulder as well.

“Alpha,” Jensen started but quieted down when Jeffrey shook his head.

“Jensen, we’ve got no idea where he is. You’ve collapsed once already; I can’t let you run off into the middle of nowhere.

“So, what? Must I stay here and feel how my mate is suffering and let him die?” Jensen snarled, but lowered his gaze as he saw the flash of hurt in his father’s eyes.

“You’re being unreasonable, boy.” Jim growled.

“Jim,” Jeffrey shook his head and then addressed Jensen again. “I’m not suggesting for one moment that we let your mate die, but going head first into the unknown is not an option. The fact that you’re feeling better means that he’s also feeling better and that’s something we must keep in mind.”

"He's not feeling better." Jensen answered and then sighed as his father and all the other men in the room stepped forward at once. "I'm fine." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, not quite. If I close my eyes I get dizzy and it feels like I've got no idea where I am."

Jim huffed. "So, you can feel your mate." He left it there when he saw his Alpha shaking his head.

"Can you feel anything else, son?"

Jensen shook his head. "That's all."

"I want you to take it easy, Jensen. I will not hesitate to ask your father to make it an direct order." Mitch said again before he packed his bag to make ready to leave.

"Yes, doc." Jensen nodded, but his mind was already racing with making plans to get out of here. He had to go and look for his mate, he had no idea where to start, but he just knew he had to find him - his mate's life depended on it. Of that he was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Where the fuck are you, Runt!?!" Jared's Alpha's voice bellowed through the trees, making the forest go eerily quiet. Webb growled and changed into his true form. He would hunt the little bastard down, he was sick and tired of the fucked up pup called his kid. It was time he taught him the one lesson he had yet to learn. You do NOT run from your Alpha, especially not when he wants to take a whip to your ass.

Muscles rippled beneath fur as the wolf leaped forward, snout tight against the soil, sniffing out the weakling. In no time did he pick up the scent and track the trail deeper into the forest. Not once did he lose the path, his so-called son not even trying to mask his scent. He cocked his head as he came across an old abandoned building. There was no trace of humans, just nature and wolf. He never even thought about this place any more. In fact he had a suspicion that none of the younger wolves even knew that this place existed. It was the _Omega House_. The place that according to history meant peace, love and tranquility. The place that became the slaughter house after it was decided by Alphas and Betas that it was the Omegas fault that their gods were angry with them. He could still remember his own Sire telling him the history of what transpired on that day. As young wolves, him and his peers loved acting out that day as if they had been there. And now - now his son was in there; maybe that was a good sign. He always knew that Jared was a good for nothing runt, to be led here was surely a sign from the gods to kill him, to rid the Western Wolves of such a weakling.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

  
****  
_Diary - Entry one_  


_'My name is Frey. I'm one of the Omegas that served the Western Pack. I was named after one of our gods - Frey, the god of fertility. It is an honor to be born as an Omega. Our Alphas and our Betas praise us and care for us. All of our needs are met. We are cherished. We mean life. I'm only sixteen years old and when the next full moon comes out I will go into my first heat. Already my body is changing. My temperature is higher than usual, my cheeks flushed. I’ve got a slight aching between my legs and once or twice I felt wet. My mother cried when I told her this. My father beamed with pride. I am the first Omega in our blood line. All is good.'_

Jared looked at the entry. It was the first one in this journal. He was still trying to come to grips with what he had read. He always thought that when the Elders spoke of Omegas they were just talking about a myth. Omegas were seen as evil, as being worse than the undead. He turned the page to the next entry. It seemed to be written by the same boy, but even before he could settle down to read further, the howl of an Alpha male echoed through the stillness.

Jared shivered as his Alpha's howl reached his ears. He knew he was in trouble and by the sound of things more than just serious trouble. He looked at the journals spread around him. He knew it was his own fault that he was in trouble this time, not only did he run away from his Alpha, but by the way the sun was shining through the trees it was passed three. It meant he wasn't at the council meeting as he was instructed to be, it meant that he didn't do his chores at home and it also meant that he wasn't there for his Alpha to do to him what he pleased. Jared winched at the thought. Even with the ability to heal fast as a werewolf, the marks that covered his back and thighs never seemed to heal completely. It could've been worse; some Alphas use their young ones for more than just whipping posts.

Jared gathered the journals and bound it all in the leather covering he found them in, before he placed it back where it had been hidden for at least a few hundred of years. When the wolf howled again, he knew it was time to get out of here. He just hoped he was in time.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner6lifejournal.jpg)

  
Webb growled in anger as he realized that the fucking runt was no longer in the building. His scent was still strong, but the young wolf was gone. His body rippled again as he shifted. He stood tall, a smile turned the corner of his mouth. Maybe he wouldn't get the chance to kill him now, but just maybe it meant something different, something more delectable. He sniffed at the air, there was something there, something that he couldn't put his finger on, but he couldn't ignore it. It called out to him, his cock hardened between his legs. He sniffed the air again, his cock ached in need and even as he started to run he changed back into his natural form, it would just make it so much quicker to get back to the den. He couldn't understand why he never thought of fucking Jared. Although if he had to think clearly, he never thought Jared smelled this sweet before. But it didn't matter now. He was going to take what belonged to him. Jared would be his and maybe, just maybe he would let his captains share his newest play thing. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jared stumbled into his Alpha's den. His mother was seated at a table, her face still swollen from the last time she managed to hit her head against the _door_. If there was time, Jared would've shaken his head, or, if he was strong enough he would've done something about it long ago. But, there was no time and he was just a lousy worthless runt so he just ran passed her to start on his chores. Maybe, just maybe if he could get some of them done the beating he'll receive wouldn't be so fierce. He doubted it, but he still hoped.

"Jared?" His mother's hand caught his arm and it made him stop in his tracks.

"Mom," he lowered his eyes, even at eighteen his status was unknown in the pack, he had no right to make any eye contact with another pack member - he was not seen as a pack member.

"Jared, are you feeling all right?" His mother's brow arched as she placed a pale hand against his darkened skin. Her touched felt cold, it was strange - each and every touch between wolves were always warm.

He nodded his head and swallowed hard. "Chores, I, I need to do them." He looked passed her to the open door. He had to start.

"Your cheeks are glowing red and your clam with sweat." She lifted herself from her chair and sniffed at him, even as she placed her hands around his face to pull him nearer.

Jared heard her gasp for breath and for one moment he thought that his Alpha had stepped into the den, but then he looked into his mother's face. She was scared; he could smell it - the waves of fear rolled off her as if a storm was raging deep in the ocean. Jared he had no idea if she was scared of him or for him, but even before he could ask her what was wrong, she pushed him away.

"You need to get out of here, you're no longer safe." She kept on pushing at him, shoving him away from her, trying to get him out of the house and into the woods that surrounded their den.

"Mom?" He tried to ask again, but then the words stilled in his throat as his Alpha's body filled the door. It wasn't strange to see his father naked, they didn't carry clothes with them, so being naked was part and partial of being a wolf. What caught his attention was his father's straining erection. It was fucking huge and he now understood why his mother always shouted out in pain when his father knotted her.

He lifted his eyes from that sight and saw the glint of something undefined in his Alpha's eyes. His feet moved backwards as he shook his head. "No," he pushed out a hand as to stop the bulging man in front of him.

His Alpha laughed and his mother sobbed. His heart turned to ice as the doorway filled up again. It was his Alpha's captains. Both men filled the doorway from corner to stone. He had no way to escape. He felt himself panicking; his whole body ached as the wolf that had always despised him walked towards him.

"You smell so fucking tempting, boy. I couldn't put my finger on why all of a sudden you would smell so sweet, but then the old stories came back to me. You're an _Omega_." The Alpha grinned as he stretched out his hand to touch Jared's face.

Jared's mother gasped and he could hear her sob. She was whimpering softly and he could hear her plead.

"Shut up, cunt!" The Alpha snarled at his Beta. "You bared an _Omega_ ," he snarled at the last word. "You know it means death to you, but first, first I'm going to fuck this _freak_ until he's a bloody mess. My Alpha's Alpha used to tell us how sweet an Omega's hole was. The only way to make sure that no curse is set on us by our gods again is to first fuck him and then as my knot rips him open, slit his throat. Only a blood sacrifice will satisfy our gods." He looked up as the weather rumbled outside and saw it as another sign. He had to appease the gods and he had to do it quickly.

Jared's whole body trembled in anticipation, but also in fear. He heard his Alpha's words, he knew that his mother was going to be ripped apart and him as well. Jared knew he had to run, to get away, but it was as if his body wanted to stay. All of his senses were heightened. He could smell the muskiness of his Alpha's scent. His mother smelled of fear. Her heartbeat was loud in his ears. His eyes burned as the sun shifted and the last of the rays of the sun disappeared behind the gathering storm clouds. He felt himself move forward even as his father's hand stretched out towards him. He ached, there was something wrong with him, he felt the slick between his thighs, almost dripping down his legs. His skin tingled as he awaited his Alpha's touch. He could hear himself whimper and he wanted nothing more, but to sink to his knees and await the moment his Alpha touched him.

"NO!" Something hard slammed against him, his mother's voice hard in his ears before he got shoved sideways to the back window. The moment his mother touched him, the _spell_ he was under broke and he gasped. His mother stood between him and his Alpha. Her body shivered in something other than fear.

Jared's breath hitched as he tried to pull her away, but she turned her head and snarled. He had never seen her so angry before. "Get out." She snarled again and even as she turned back she shifted. Her body morphing into a dull grey coat and then she leapt. She went straight for her mate's throat. If he'd never seen a challenge before he'd seen it now. His Alpha yelped in surprise, but adapted quickly to the situation. Jared knew his mother would not make it out alive.

He stumbled backwards, aware of the cold window at his back and even as his Alpha jumped forward and pinned his mother to the ground, teeth bared Jared found the strength inside of him to shift himself and with one leap he was out of the window, shards of glass stuck to his coat, nipping and slicing at his flesh. He didn't dare look back. By the gargling sound his mother made as he leaped outwards he knew his Alpha was about to rip out her throat. He felt the bile rise up in his throat, but he knew there was no time to throw up. Already he could hear the two captains jumping after him. They were stronger and faster than him and if he wanted to survive this night he'd have to run and run he did.

Jared was unaware of how long he ran or in which direction he ran, he leaped across fallen trees, hopped over rocks, jumped across rivers and still he could hear the sounds of wolves following him. Once or twice he even heard a wolf howl and he tried to run faster, harder. They were gaining on him; he had to make a choice. But fate stepped in and as he leaped over yet another river of water his paws slipped and he tumbled into the raging water. Jared tried to swim, the river was fierce and he never had a chance to dodge the water logged stump that hit him hard against the side of his head. Even as his eyes rolled over in their sockets, another wolf collapsed against the other side of his body and fear and darkness surrounded both of them.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
****  
_Diary - Entry two_  


_'I can't seem to stop smiling. My first heat was so much more than I ever suspected. The Omegas that took care of me were all so loving and caring. They held me tight, soothed me down and made sure that I was not left alone for one moment. I never thought my emotions and feelings could get so intense. I now understood why an Alpha and his Omega mate went into the woods to be on their own for their first mating together. Although I'm still a virgin, I've been shown a couple of tricks to get myself comfortable and open for my mate. I still blush if I think about the toys they showed me, and gosh, who ever thought that my own fingers could bring such pleasure!_

_I must stop babbling like this! Yes, it’s good being back between the rest of my pack members and out of Omega house, but in a way I miss it. I can't wait for my second heat. I don't know when it will come; it's not to say that if I went through my first heat this full moon I will get my second heat when the moon is full again. I do hope for it._

_I saw **him** today. He looked in my direction and he smiled. I know he's an Alpha. His markings are striking against his coat. I also know he has yet to take a mate. I hope he'll notice me.'_

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner6lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jared groaned and coughed as bile pushed up in his throat and he heaved hard. His whole body ached and he never felt so cold in his whole life. He must have shifted into his human form after he landed up in the water. He felt the droplets of water run down the side of his head and into his eyes and he took a second to rub his hand over them just to get the water dried off. He moaned as the movement spiked his raging headache and wanted to cry when his hand came back bloody. Clearly it wasn't water that dripped into his eyes, but blood. That would explain the headache, but he really didn't have the strength to try and establish precisely were the blood came from. Instead he only wanted to curl up into a tight ball and go to sleep. Hopefully by the time he woke up again he would feel better. But, he also knew he couldn't go to sleep. His Alpha was still out there and he knew he wasn't safe. He felt so confused, but more importantly, he was chilled to the bone. He had to get dry, the jump into the river and the tumbling down it thereafter had left him freezing. He was glad for the fact that he was no longer in his wolf form; his coat would've been one soggy thing, but on the other hand if he was in his true form he might be a bit warmer. It would also mean that he could move quicker over the rough terrain. He had no idea where he was, but his instinct told him that he was still in danger.

Jared rolled over to his side and then slowly rose to his feet. His naked form was covered in dead leaves, sticks and mud, water still dripped from his long bangs and his limbs. He couldn't help but to shiver and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked around and tried to find any known landmark, but everything around him remained strangely foreign. Jared shivered again and then calmed his mind and tried to shift, but nothing happened. He growled out of frustration and tried again. After the third time without success Jared started to panic and even as his chest tightened up he began to scream. Raw sounds left his body, scaring up birds and small mammals around him, but the sounds wouldn't let up, wouldn't let go of him as his whole world turned on its head. He could feel himself fall and was grateful when darkness stretched her blanket over him and covered him from the rest of the world.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
****  
_Diary - Entry three_  


_'There is something going on at our den and no one wants to tell me what it's all about. My mom can't stop smiling and crying, sometimes she does both of them at the same time and my Alpha, well, let's just say he's even worse. He keeps on telling me he's so proud of me and then he says he'll always love me, as if I'm going somewhere, but as soon as I try to find out what's going on, he changes the topic and asks me silly stuff._

_School closed earlier this year because of the fact that winter arrived so much earlier. Normally it wouldn't have made a difference for us in our true forms, but there was an avalanche higher up in the mountains which caused the trail we use to get to school impassable. As a boy I'm supposed to feel happy about this, but I miss school, I miss being able to learn and I can only do my chores so many times before it gets boring, luckily mom send me to the market place and I saw **him** there. I can't help it but to blush, I won't even blame it on my raging hormones or the fact that my next heat is only a few days off. I knew he saw me, I'm certain that he smiled at me and once again I can't help but to wish that I was a few years older, then maybe, just maybe he would've been interested in me. A boy can wish, okay.'_  


[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

"I want him found, he can't be far. He's too fucking weak to have gotten away!" Webb screamed and snarled as an unexpected Beta passed too close by for comfort. For once he was glad that only alpha male offspring received the honor to carry their Alpha's names. It meant that the weakling of a Padalecki would never be known as his; instead he would keep his useless mother's maiden name. In that manner it would not reflect badly on him. It would also mean that Jared would not inherit his pack. He always knew that Jared wasn't worth one dime and now everyone knew the truth. His so called Beta bared him an Omega and praise to the gods for the right to rip her heart out and shred her to pieces. The gods gave him a sign when he found Jared's scent at the old Omega house, he had heard it correctly and he knew he wouldn't fail in completing this task. He would be the one to make sure Jared took his last breath on earth. The Western Pack would not be tainted with the stench or the blood of an Omega. He would burn Jared's body for the whole pack to see. Weakness would not be tolerated. Not as long as he was Alpha - he would see to it himself.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner6lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jared became aware of the night sounds that surrounded him. He could hear the sounds of the small insects scurrying around, chirping as they called out to their mates. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the dark woods that surrounded him. His whole body was stiff, his chest still tight with fear, his head pounding inside of his skull and the only thought that filled his mind was that he couldn't shift. He knew he should try again, but the fear of failing again made him scurry back from even attempting to shift into his natural form. Instead he slowly rose to his feet, glad that he was sprawled out next to a tree so that when the earth rushed up to meet him he steadied himself against the rough trunk. He mentally cursed himself for his weakness, he had lost so many hours and if he wanted to survive he had to get moving again. Slowly he let go of the tree and placed one foot in front of the other, moving away from his hold he had on something solid before he took another step. He felt dizzy, bile gathering in his throat again, but this time he pushed it down and increased his pace. He kept on walking, his eyes stayed fixed on the next tree, on the next boulder, he didn't dare to look further then the next object in his line of sight, he was so scared that he would lose it. That he would curl up and cry and then sat down and waited for his Alpha to hunt him down and take his life. It was the image of his Beta - his mother that kept him going. For once in her life, she stood up for him - she has made the ultimate sacrifice and he couldn't let her die for nothing. Jared still no idea where he was headed to, but at least he knew he was heading away from the growing danger that lurked behind him.

He walked for hours, his body covered in streamlets of blood as each tree branch or leaf scratched at his skin. His feet ached, his steps left a trail of blood behind, dried leaves sticking to the bleeding blisters before they fell off again as his body slowly healed itself. He was still losing blood, his energy low, his ability as a Were hindered by the fact that he had not eaten anything in more than a day. The fact that his body kept on aching made him weak from within. Jared groaned as he shivered again. His body was burning up, his own skin scorching hot to the touch, but still he shivered with cold. His legs felt numb and he cursed himself as he stumbled over his own feet again for the umpteenth time. Jared tried to use his arms to stop himself from falling face down and hissed as his left wrist gave way at a strange angle. He didn't need to look down to know that it snapped. The pain ebbed through his whole body and the tears streaked down his face. He might have been eighteen, almost nineteen but in that moment in time he felt like he was only three years old. He was hungry, he was alone and he ached. The journal that he read kept repeating itself in his mind as he mentally went over his own symptoms. He didn't want it to be true, but his Beta's observations about his flushed cheeks, the way she feared for him - it all added up. He was sure he was an Omega - cursed to be killed. He grew up with those stories, he was told that Omegas nearly meant the ending of all wolves and that they didn't deserve to live. But now he found himself being one, being in the position of one that was deemed to be cursed and he didn't want to die. He did nothing wrong, he was still the same member of his pack as he had been yesterday, or even the day before - nothing had changed – and yet everything had changed. He fell to his knees as the untold burden of being an Omega settled on his shoulders and for a fleeting moment he thought of death. But something inside of him made him lift his head, made him take another breath. His mind wandered back to the journal entries. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten about what he'd stumbled upon. He only had the chance to read a few entries, but what he has read took away all that he had been taught about being an Omega. He believed in the good and surely their gods wouldn't have created something that was evil, something that was placed in their midst just to be hunted down. He wished he had the journals with him, he would have loved to read more about, the Omega, about the boy, _Frey_ and what he had experienced.

Jared took a deep calming breath; he would not let his mother die in vain. He may be an Omega, he might not know what it all entailed, but he knew one thing - he wanted to live. His body screamed out in pain as he stood up again and started to stumble forward. He knew he had to fight back, but first he had to get his strength up, and for that he needed to flee. He needed to get the distance between him and his Alpha so that he could find someplace safe to recuperate and then he would fight. If the gods meant for Omegas to be slain then he would not survive a fight against his Alpha, until then he would not give up hope.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
****  
_Diary - Entry four_  


_'I can't stop grinning. I overheard my Alpha and my Beta talking to each other this morning at dawn. **He** has laid a claim for me. I knew it! The final negotiations will take place this evening at the council house. Of course I will be kept away, but that doesn’t matter, I have confidence in my future Alpha, he will stake his claim in me, and hopefully before my next heat I will be marked by my own Alpha._

_On a more sober note, there is something wrong at the Omega house. I went there yesterday (before I knew of all these other important matters) to make arrangements for my next stay over and I saw two of the older Omegas crying softly. I did try to enquire what was wrong, but I was gently pushed away and told that I didn't need to be worried, that everything will be fine. If that was the situation then why did the Council place more guards at the Omega house and why are all the pack members so keen on keeping us as Omegas so close together? Something is wrong and I need to find out what.'_

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jared slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He’d managed to find a shelter in the early hours of the morning and crawled into it to get some sleep. By the way the sun trickled through the trees above him he knew that it was close to midday. He had no idea that he’d be able to get so much sleep; his body truly needed the rest. He could feel his muscles protest as he crawled out of the small space and tried to stifle a moan that wanted to escape from his lips as he gently came to his feet. Jared was grateful for the rest he got, but he also wanted to kick himself for resting so long. He couldn’t afford the luxury of relaxing – his Alpha would not hesitate to kill him if he found him asleep somewhere. He placed his hand over his stomach as his body reminded him of the fact that he had not eaten anything for so long. He was a good hunter, even if his Alpha always thought otherwise, but without the ability to shift it would became a problem. Jared sighed and then closed his eyes. He had to calm himself and shift. It was difficult to comprehend the fact that something he could do in a blink of an eye now eluted him. He felt naked and it had nothing to do with the fact that he actually was as naked as the day he was born. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on his body, hoping that the sleep he got would help him in shifting. Nothing happened, he couldn’t even manage a partial shift and all that he wanted to do was to howl out in frustration. Jared was starting to wonder if he’d hit his head harder than he initially thought and that he sustained a brain injury which hindered him from changing. He had no idea if it ever happened to any other wolf or what he should do. Jared also knew he couldn’t worry about it the whole time, it was time to move on. He started walking again, keeping a lookout for some edible berries; he would construct a snare a bit later to see if he could catch something like that, in the meantime it was time to start walking again. Jared even tried to jog, but after he tripped over his own feet again he slowed down. Breaking a leg in the middle of nowhere was not going to help.

Jared was unsure for how long he walked or what distance he traveled, but as the shadows drew longer he knew it was time to catch something to eat. His body ached as it has done the night he fled. His skin once again hot to the touch and he couldn’t help but to groan. He tried to keep his mind of his aching body by placing the trap carefully, hoping to eat something substantial by the beginning of nightfall.

The gods seemed pleased with his efforts as he managed to snag a small hare in the trap. Being raced on eating his food rare while in his wolf form, Jared had no qualms in doing just that. His strong jaw and sharp incisors helped in ripping the meat apart. After he ate he made himself comfortable on the ground, the coolness of the air made him shiver, but he had nothing to cover himself up so he curled up and settled down for the night.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner6lifejournal.jpg)

  
It was his own teeth rattling that shook him awake and Jared whimpered in distress. His body was on fire even if he couldn’t stop shivering for one second. The ache between his legs was back, his cock burned as it rested between his legs and his hole felt swollen. He touched his cock and whimpered again as his fist closed around the aching member and his hips thrust forward out of pure instinct. He had never experienced something like this before and couldn’t understand what was going on with him. He bit hard on his bottom lip as his cock leaked freely of pre-cum and he didn’t even hesitate to use the fluid to slick his shaft up so that it slid freely through his hand. The pain he felt was replaced by something more pleasurable, but it was as if there was something missing. When he felt the wetness seeping from his hole he hesitantly reached between his legs and frowned as the slickness covered his finger. He felt the urge to press the digit inside of him and gasped as the muscle gave way and let his finger slip in with the minimum of resistance. Jared couldn’t help but to raise his hips and pushed the finger in deeper – it was as if his body was urging him on to do it and soon he found a steady rhythm between the hand around his cock and the finger inside of him; he was grateful that his wrist already healed in such a way that he could manage using both his hands on himself. His breathing increased and Jared found himself moaning as his balls pulled up and gasped as his thumb stroked over the sensitive head of his cock and cum spurted out of him, coating his fist and shaft as he worked himself through the powerful orgasm. Only when his cock was limp did he release the hold he had around it and move his hand away. His body was still trembling, but no longer in pain. He couldn’t explain it, he felt more calm and centered although he was now tired again. He didn’t even try to keep his eyes open, but wiped his sticky hand over his abdomen and closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Jensen looked up as one of the patrol Beta’s entered his office. He acknowledged the man’s bow with a nod of the head and waited for the guard to report.

"He's been sighted again, Jensen. This time even closer to our border, but he hasn't crossed over yet."

"Still didn't shift into his wolf form?" Jensen frowned. The patrols started to report seeing a young boy or man near their border for the past few days. They'd been ordered to keep an eye out for him and to report each day. Should he enter their territory, either himself or one of the pack captains should be contacted. They still had no idea why he was there and what was going on.

"No, but," the young wolf met Jensen's gaze. "I saw him myself this afternoon and he doesn't look well."

Jensen looked up sharply at that report. "Are you saying he's ill?"

"I'm not sure. He still covers a lot of ground per day, but he sleeps more and I've yet to receive any reports of him eating anything. If that's the situation then he's not eaten for almost three days."

“When will he reach our Southern border?”

The guard shrugged his shoulders. “It’s difficult to say. As I explained he’s still covering a fair distance each day, but he’s slowing down. If he continued walking like the past day, I would say another three days.” He kept quiet. “That’s if he stays out of our territory.”

Jensen nodded his head. “If he enters keep a close eye on him, let me know, but don’t chase him off. I want to know what’s going on. Also make certain that there’s a medic with you as well. If he enters our territory and is in need of any medical assistance, make sure he receives it.”

“Yes, Jensen.” The guard bowed again before he left the room.

Jensen looked up when Chris filled the door. He groaned when he saw Chris holding a tray in his hands. I’m not hungry.”

“I didn’t ask you if you were hungry. Damnit, Jensen, you had nothing to eat for the past few days. You’re starting to look like a raccoon with those dark circles under your eyes, instead of like an Alpha wolf.” Chris placed the tray on the table and removed the top plate. “Eat.” He stood away from the desk and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down on Jensen. “I’m not moving until you do.”

Jensen snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yes, dad.” He smiled as he mocked his friend before taking a bit of the steak. It melted in his mouth and even though he wasn’t hungry up until that point in time it was some of the best meat he’d tasted in a long time. He finished the meal in record time.

“See, I told you so.” Chris grinned as he took the plate away. “Now that you’ve eaten we can talk. I know you’ve been avoiding Alpha, but you need to tell us how you’re feeling.”

Jensen sighed, but he knew that his friend, as well as his father and the rest of the pack were just concerned about his health. The fact that he didn’t want to eat or that he’d been snapping at wolves all around him made things more complicated. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be an ass.” Jensen raised his hand when Chris wanted to interject. “I can’t explain it, Chris. I’ve got this fear settled inside of me, it’s as if I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop, but I have no idea when the first one dropped. I can feel myself pacing and worry has settled deep inside of me. I’m scared out of my wits the one moment, but the next moment I’m as horny as a teen wolf. Damnit, Chris!” Jensen slammed his fist on the desk. “I know it’s _him_ , I feel so scared for him, I want to help him, but I’ve got no idea how.” He leaned back as Chris placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “If I’m feeling like this, I can just imagine how he must be feeling. Although I can’t think in what kind of a situation he can find himself in if he’s scared the one moment and horny the next.” Jensen tried to lighten the moment, but couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice.

For a few moments Chris remained silent and then he spoke up. “Sometimes I wonder what Steve is feeling, what he’s thinking just at that moment and I wish I had the ability to could be one with him in that single moment. I think it must be the most intense feeling in the world, but unfortunately for us only bond mates feel that. But, then I hear what you’re saying, I can hear the angst and worry in your voice, I see the way your Imprint’s emotions play havoc on not only your own emotions, but on your body as well and I wish that none of us had that ability. Have you tried to talk to Alpha about this?”

Jensen nodded. He knew the special bond Chris and Steve shared and everyone always said that they were as close to each other as bond mates, so he could understand where Chris was coming from. He knew he had to talk to his Alpha about it again, but he hated to see the pain that crossed his father’s face if he mentioned the bond he shared with his bond mate. “I don’t want to see him hurt, Chris.”

“I can understand that, but he’s the only one that can truly help you. We all know that Jim’s got the book knowledge about bond mates, but our Alpha can help you even more. Talk to him, let him help you. You need to look after yourself, for your own sake and your mate’s sake. It won’t help either of you, when we find him and you’ve run yourself into the ground.”

Jensen couldn’t help but to nod again. Chris was one amazing Alpha, and with his gentle temperament and the way he dealt with situations like this made Jensen grateful to call him his friend. "I'll speak to him this evening."

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jared swung around as he heard another twig snap behind him, but yet again there was nothing to see. Since he entered this neck of the woods it felt to him as if he was constantly watched and even the thought of it made him shiver. He was dead tired, but still he kept going forward. Jared had no idea where he was going or when he would end up, but it was as if something pulled him closer each day. Even with his dull senses he could smell the faint scent of other wolves. Sometimes the scent was stronger, other times he could barely smell it. Whenever he smelled them, he would veer off, but he had the feeling they were watching him all the time. He would not give up without a fight but he couldn't help but to feel scared. Jared groaned as his body ached again. His cock stayed semi hard and was sore to the touch. Never in his whole life had he jerked off so many times than these past days. The relief he got by pushing a finger inside of him was also starting to dim and he kept on seeing this images of men and wolves alike knotted and he yearned for it. If he had the time he would've broken down and just sobbed. Instead he followed the narrow trail again. The pull in him was stronger again and as he felt his fever spike again he gave in to that calling and changed his course abruptly. If it meant his death - so be it. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner1lifejournal.jpg)

  
"Alpha?" Jensen asked as he entered his father's den.

"Jensen." Jeffrey smiled and stood up to greet his son at the door. "Come on in. It's been a while since you've visited your old man."

Jensen smiled and hugged his father close. "You're right, it has been. I'm sorry for that."

Jeffrey returned Jensen's smile. "No need to be sorry. I know with you taking on more pack responsibilities things have been a bit hectic. I can remember that the same thing happened to me when I first started training with your grandfather. But, you'll find your balance."

Jensen nodded his head. "Dad," he looked at Jeffrey as he dragged his hands through his hair. "I..., I need to talk to you. About my mate." He looked down at his feet as he saw the hurt cross his father's face.

"Jensen," Jeffrey lifted Jensen's chin with his hand. "I will not deny that it's difficult for me to talk about your mother, but that's only because it saddens me that she was taken away from us so suddenly. I miss her up and to this day and I know you do as well. But, even if I long for her when I talk to you about her, in a strange way it makes things a bit better."

"I don't want you to feel hurt." Jensen met his father's gaze.

"You can never make me feel hurt, you're my son." Jeffrey squeezed Jensen's arm as they both sat down. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Jensen sighed but then started to talk. "I can feel him so strongly. It's as if he's right here, but at the same time just out of my reach. He's scared and frightened," Jensen snorted. "He's also as horny as hell and I can't understand that."

Jeffrey frowned. He was well aware of the fact that bond mates could feel each other's emotions, but what bothered him was the fact that Jensen could sense his mate's sexual arousal as well. The only time he could feel that from his bond mate was when they were together making love. For Jensen to feel that meant something he couldn't understand. "If you say he's horny," Jeffrey dragged a hand through his own hair. The last time he had _this_ talk with Jensen, the boy had just reached puberty. It's been a few years back. "If you say he's horny, what do you mean?"

Jensen blushed. Members of packs might have no qualms in walking around naked and in the evenings you might hear the odd sounds of mates going at it, but to talk to your father and the pack's Alpha about it just never seemed to be right. "Dad," he groaned, but then continued. "Let's just say that I'm glad that I've got two hands and leave it at that."

Jeffrey couldn't help but to bark out a laugh. "I'm sorry, son." He became serious again. "It's common for bond mates to feel and to feed from the other's emotions. That I’ve explained to you years ago. You must remember, the fact that you can feel your mate so strongly means that he can also feel you and you can help him then. You're the Alpha in that relationship. You've got a better grip over your emotions. You must try and see if you can get him to calm down to feel safe."

"Like in heated pack meetings?"

"Yes. How do we calm that situation down?" Jeffrey asked. He was glad to see that Jensen still remembered some of the things they talked about so many years ago.

"We remain calm, it calms the pack down." Jensen answered immediately.

"Correct, because of our status in the pack. We've got the ability to calm them down, because they are our pack. A pack feeds from one another's emotions. By me remaining calm, other Alphas and therefore our Betas and our pups remain calm. Use that ability to keep your mate calm." Jeffrey looked at Jensen and smiled. "I can see the questions running around in your mind. Trust me, I've been through that. Your bond with your mate is unique – I’ve told you that before. No one else shares that with the two of you. You were picked out by the gods to be mated for life and our gods don't make such a pairing lightly. I know you role your eyes at meditation, but I want you to try it out. Just get comfortable and quiet, relax and concentrate on those emotions that you know don't belong to you. Focus on them, guide them to you, embrace them and then let your own calm settle over them. Make sure your mate knows he's safe, he's loved." He looked at Jensen again. "When you were younger you mastered it beautifully. You must get into that rhythm again. I’m sure it will help, even because of the distance between you, but you try. As his Alpha it's your duty to try."

Jensen smiled softly. His father was the perfect Alpha, but he also couldn't help but to tease him just a bit. "You know this sounds awfully like something coming out of a Star Wars movie, something that Master Yoda would say?"

Jeffrey laughed. "Sometimes there is truth in fiction, pup."

"Thanks, Alpha." Jensen did feel better, just sitting here with his father calmed him down as well. He just hoped he would be able to do it. He had a feeling that things would become much more difficult, before it became better. He was unaware of how true those feelings of his were about to become.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
Chris snarled again as two younger Alphas on his patrol unit snapped at one another yet again. "What the fuck is going on?" He yelled as he and his lieutenant pulled the two men apart after he ordered them to shift back into their human forms. "I've warned both of you now for the second time and you're giving me no other choice in the matter. Both of you are dismissed and will be kept in custody for a hearing before the council." It was something not done very lightly, but Weatherly had an ugly bite wound on his right side and Thompson sported a similar wound near his collar bone. "Get that treated." Chris snarled again before he moved off. He had no idea what was going on. All was fine until they started to patrol this part of their territory. It was as if everyone in their group was going stir crazy. Pheromones could be smelled from everyone, including from himself. It was as if their urge to fight over a Beta in heat was pushed to the forefront. At first he did think that one of their Betas was in heat but he checked that out. All four of them were on their suppressants and definitely not in heat. Chris returned to their campsite. They were on patrol duty for another twenty-four hours; he just hoped that there would be no other incidence like this last one.

He shifted his attention back to their patrol duties when one of his unit approached him again. "He just crossed into our territory."

Chris cursed. "Don't approach him; let's see where he's heading too." He waited until the Beta left before he sighed. He really had hoped that the young man stayed out of their territory until this problem with why everyone was acting so weird was sorted out. He should've known it would never be so easy.

Chris joined the unit that was assigned the duty to follow the young wolf. He was happy to see that they were all experienced pack members and knew how to keep their emotions intact. "Let's move out." He ordered them before he shifted into his wolf form. He stood high on his legs; his silver grey coat with dark markings identified him as an Alpha. Chris sniffed the air and couldn't help but to blink. The scent he picked up was even stronger than it was just a few hours ago when he joined the patrol unit. Never in his life had he smelled anything like that before. It was as if the boy's scent called out to him and he could feel his own shaft thickening by that mere fact. He shook his head and growled. He had to stay focused. Chris took the lead and let his nose lead him to where they had to be.

The group trotted through the forest. Their paws landed softly on the carpeted floor, covered in moss and dead leaves. They had caught up to the young man and Chris was concerned. He could still smell the intoxicating scent of the young pup and he had to admit not even twelve Betas in heat could smell that good. He growled at himself. Once again their air was ripe with pheromones and he knew the scent was affecting all of them. He sighed in relief when it looked like the pup was settling down of the evening. He barked out his own order for his team to settle down. He hoped that Jensen would arrive soon. He himself had contacted his friend earlier the morning. Chris was pulled from his thoughts as snarls behind him made him spin around. Without thinking of his own safety he jumped in between the two fighting wolves. It was the fact that he was an Alpha and a huge one at it that made him able to make the two wolves submit to him. He looked at them and couldn't believe it. It were two Betas that went after one another. Betas that are docile and not angered quickly. He turned into his human form and stood one step back to allow the two wolves to do the same. "Explain." Chris barked out the order.

Both Betas wanted to crawl onto their stomachs. They had no idea why they wanted to rip each other to pieces. "Sorry, Chris. I really don't know why." Matthew answered first.

Broderick cocked his head. "It's that smell. It's driving us all crazy."

Even as Broderick answered Chris knew the wolf was right. "Move back to the camp site. When Jensen arrives let him follow my scent." Chris made it a direct order not giving any one of the pack a chance to object. He looked on as the two men that fought with each other a few seconds ago shift back into their wolf forms and join the rest of the patrol unit before they moved on.

Chris turned back again as he shifted and cursed when he saw that he no longer could see the young pup. He wanted to kick himself; with all the commotion the fight caused it was no wonder that the pup was gone. They might have stayed out of his sight, but sound traveled and now it was dark and he could feel the soft rain dripping down and he had to go and find a lost pup. The rain was dampening the scent, something that he was grateful for as he trotted off. He hoped that Jensen would arrive soon and they could go and confront the young pup and get him the attention he needed.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
"We've got a problem." Jim grumbled as he stepped into Jeffrey's office.

Jeffrey frowned. His pack Beta had the ability to calm everyone down by just being in the same room. If he said that there was a problem, it must be a huge one.

"What's going on?"

Jim opened the book he brought with him and cleared his throat. _'Unmarked and unclaimed Omegas have the ability to cause havoc in a pack. Omega houses were formed and established with the idea to keep not only Omegas safe when they are in heat, but also the rest of the pack. Alphas and Betas would kill one another for the right to mark such an Omega as belonging to him.'_

Jim knew he didn't have to read any further for his friend to understand.

"Shit." Jeffrey groaned. "So, let me get this straight. Not only have the gods decided that we are worthy of Omegas again, but they decided to give us one of the greatest gifts in the form of an unmarked Omega?"

Jim nodded his head. "Seems like that. All that I know is that we need to find him and bring him here as soon as possible. I've already spoken with Mitch, there are no suppressants for Omegas, he said the only hope we have is that the suppressants for the Betas will work. In the mean time, we need to get word out to the patrols to stay clear from him. I know Chris already sent a couple of his men back for fighting. I also know that Steve had to do the same, as well as some of the other Alpha captains."

"Get the word out." Jeffrey paced up and down. "Do we know anything about Omega houses?" He wasn't surprised when Jim shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. A lot has been lost about Omegas during that witch-hunt. All that I know that it was supposed to be a place of safety for Omegas. I will see what more I can get, but I can't promise you."

Jeffrey nodded. "That's a start." He cocked his head. "Do you know where Jensen is? I don't want him near that Omega in the state he is at the moment."

Jim cursed; he'd totally forgotten that Jensen left hours ago. "Fuck! He went out to the Southern border. The Omega was last seen there."

Jeffrey shuddered. He had no idea what was going to happen. He didn't even hesitate to remove his clothing but changed as he was, pieces of cloth flying everywhere as he leaped through the open door. He had to catch up with Jensen. They had no idea what Jensen would do if he reached the Omega. Should he claim the young boy it could have a devastating impact on his bond with his bond mate. He had no time to lose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**_Diary - Entry five_ **

_'My body started aching again this morning. The next full moon is tonight and it seems like by that time I will be experiencing my second heat. Already I can feel myself slicking up, and I have to do everything in my power not to reach down between my legs and push my fingers inside that tight hole to get myself off. I can't help but to shake my head at that. Any other young wolf may jerk off whenever they want to, but because I'm an Omega I'm only allowed to take care of my own needs when I'm at the Omega house. It was explained to me, and I do understand and I will never put any member of my pack in danger by letting my unclaimed scent mix with the air - it's all just so frustrating!_

_I'm also feeling down today. No one has informed me on how the claim went. I know from seeing some of my friends claimed that it usually doesn't take this long for the Alpha to come and collect his mate, but so far for me - nothing. I tried to listen in on a conversation between my Alpha and my Beta, but my mother saw me and I was chased off. I've got no idea what's going on. Life is truly unfair._

_I need to stop day dreaming and get myself over to Omega house. I wonder if I will find out what's going on there, hopefully someone will tell me something.'_

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jared kept on running, one moment he had to follow that pull, but then when he heard the wolves fight he just took off and hadn't look back since. He couldn't believe he was so careless. He should've known better then to think it was only his imagination every time he heard a twig snap behind him. He just hoped he still had enough energy to get away from them. He was not ready to fight his Alpha, or for that matter any other wolf. With the fact that he can't shift he had no idea who found him, but there was no way he was hanging around to find that out.

Jared jumped over a fallen tree stump and cursed as he tripped over a root that left him sprawling on the forest floor. Not only did it leave him winded but already he could feel the blood oozing out of the wound he sustained on his lower leg. "Fuck!" He couldn't help but to swear again as he limped away. It was too dark to see the damage on his leg, but by the way it throbbed he couldn't think that it would be something small.

His heart raced as he heard leaves rustle behind him and twigs snapped around him. They gained on him faster than he expected and the only thing he could think of was to flee. He didn't heed the words that were yelled at him to stop. Jared didn't hear the words that they were not there to harm him. Although each wolf had a distinct smell to Jared at that moment in time they all smelled like his Alpha, like death. The trees swayed in different directions, making the world spin on its axel and even as he tried to run something pulled him towards that one voice, that one thing that he knew he needed more than the air he breathed.

"Please, don't touch me. Don't hurt me." Jared pleaded as he leaned against the rock face as he had run himself into a corner. There were at least five wolves that stood across from him, they were tense and looked ready to strike and even though Jared had promised himself that he would not beg, but that he would go down with a fight he couldn't help but to plea - he was still only an eighteen year old boy, an Omega locked in the haze of his first heat, his heart being pulled to the wolf he'd imprinted on so many years ago.

Jared looked up at the pair of green orbs that stood right in front of him. Never in his life had he ever see a wolf with that eye coloring, but it suited the wolf and even though his mind told him to fight his way out of this situation his body refused to obey that command. He shuddered as the wolf moved closer. He heard himself whimper out of fear. He blinked once and was surprised to see that it was a man now standing before him, no longer a wolf. He could hear him as he spoke soft and calming words to him, but they didn't want to penetrate his exhausted mind and as the hand reached for him he felt the heat and the comfort radiating from it and he turned his gaze upwards. The green eyes were the last thing he saw before his legs buckled and he sank to the ground, unaware of what happened after that exact moment in time.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner1lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jensen frowned as Chris explained to him what had happened within the ranks of his own patrol. Nothing of it made any sense. Never in his life had he heard of wolves fighting like that among one another. He heard what Chris said about the scent, but it didn’t make any sense to him. The fact that the pup was ill was enough reason for him to chase after him and find him. He felt himself being irritated by the fact that the pup managed to get away, but he was confident in the fact that they would be on his trail soon.

“Let’s find him.” Jensen growled and then frowned when he found himself sounding so irritated. It was as if everything was working on his nerves. The fact that his bond mate seemed to be totally frightened out of his mind at the moment didn’t help at all. He did try to remain calm, to install calmness into his mate, but he had a feeling he wasn’t very successful at it. What bothered him, as well as gladdened him was the fact that he could feel the bond that he shared with his mate so much stronger since he joined Chris’s patrol. It was as if he was within touching distance with his mate. He didn’t even try to wonder how that could be possible, instead he once again tried to calm his mate down as he could almost feel the fear rolling of the other wolf.

Jensen shifted into his wolf form and took point with Chris a few paces behind him to his right. For the first time since Jensen arrived at the patrol grounds he started to understand what Chris had meant. It was as if the scent wanted to overtake all of his other senses. His body reacted immediately. Not only did he became rock hard, his cock swelling so fast that it hurt but he had to mentally force himself not to turn on the rest of the pack and to tear them to pieces. He had to get to the pup. He wanted that pup for himself and he had no intention of sharing.

Jensen shook his head as another growl sounded from deep inside of him and knew he couldn’t continue on like this. He came to a grounding halt and changed back. “Fuck!” His knees buckled and he landed hard on the forest floor. Chris was at his side in an instant, also in his human form again.

“Jensen?” Chris sounded guarded in his question as he placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder with care.

“What the hell?” Jensen dragged his hands through his hair. “I didn’t understand what you meant when you talked about the smell, but now I understand. I can’t explain to you what amount of self discipline I need to maintain not to rip anyone of you apart.” He couldn’t help but to grind the words through his teeth. “We need to find him, but I’m not sure if I would be able to keep myself from killing any of you.”

Chris frowned. His own cock was hard and he did feel horny and by the smell of things so did the rest of the patrol unit, but it was nothing compared to what Jensen smelled like. It was not only pheromones that tainted the air, it was pure lust. Chris could even smell the anger and the rage that seeped from Jensen's pores. He made sure to keep his head low, almost crawling on his naked stomach to get closer to Jensen. He had never before seen any wolf in such a state, especially not Jensen.

"Jensen, Son of my Alpha, please, you need to calm down." Chris spoke softly as if he spoke to a young pup. He gently placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and kneeled next to him. "Tell me what can I do to help."

"Move back," Jensen growled again and shoved Chris hard. "He's mine." Jensen didn't know where the words came from, but even when he uttered them, he knew they were the truth. "When we reach him, I will approach him by myself. If anyone here tries to touch him, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out."

The order was unmistakable, even Chris who was a strong Alpha himself could feel the pressure of the order rest on his shoulders by Jensen's words. "Yes, Sir."

Jensen only nodded and took point again. The rest of the patrol followed, but stayed further away. Jensen howled as he picked up the strong scent again and increased his space. He had to get to the wolf; he had to claim him as his. In his wolf form he was as fast as lighting, his form blurred between the trees as he leaped from one over turned tree to another, circled around boulders until he found the young man with his back against the rock face and his heart leaped.

Even before the young man started to plea it felt to Jensen if he could feel each and every emotion or feeling radiate from the wolf man in front of him. The emotions slammed so hard into him that it felt as if he was winded, he could feel his own breath leaving his body. In that one moment the meaning of the word color changed. Hews appeared in front of Jensen's eyes as he has never seen before, never would he refer to brown as just brown, it took on something more special. It became earthy and warm. Although his cock strained towards his stomach and it leaked freely, mixing his scent in the air his lust settled down and he no longer wanted to thrust into the wolf's body and to claim him as his. It was no longer necessary. This was his Imprint - his bond mate. Gently Jensen stepped forward and reached out with his hand, keeping his eyes leveled with those staring back at him.

"I will never hurt you, you are mine to protect." He whispered the words, afraid that if he spoke too loud it might jolt the young man again and he didn't want it. Jensen kept his hand still and smiled softly. He knew that this young pup would reach out to him and he was ready for that responsibility.

When the hand reached out to him he encircled the trembling fingers with his own and gently pulled him closer. He could still smell the fear and see the trembles run through the wolf's form and wanted to do nothing more than to gather him in his embrace, to keep him warm, to keep him safe. He nodded in encouragement and pulled the man to his chest. Jensen's own knees buckled as the teen enclosed himself in his embrace before he let out a soft sigh and tumbled towards the ground. For a moment Jensen wanted to panic, but then he realized that the young wolf was still breathing and that it was exhaustion that claimed him the moment he was safe. Jensen knew he was right to assume the pup was safe as he no longer could smell fear, but only calmness from the pup in his arms. His mate was right where he belonged.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
****  
_Diary - Entry six_  


_‘My heart is soaring; I can’t believe how happy I am. My Alpha and my Beta called me and **he** was there as well. His claim over me has been accepted and I will be moving to his den today still. It was the first time we exchanged greetings and I could feel my pulse race as I looked into his hazel eyes. He was more stunning than I could’ve ever imagined! Even though my second heat has ended I could smell my own pheromones as they lingered in the air. My Beta blushed, my Alpha coughed as if he wanted to reprimand me, but **my** Alpha smiled and hugged me close. I could smell his own arousal and even though I wanted to get nervous, just being near him made me calm. I was going to be the best Omega for my mate – of that I was certain.’_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**_Diary - Entry seven_ **

_'I was relaxed where I was leaning against an older Omega. Once again I was treated with care and love and the first wave of my second heat had calmed down to a point where I no longer wanted to hump anything that moved and could actually concentrate on what was going on around me._

_My eyes were closed as it seemed to keep the older Omegas that surrounded me at ease and with my fine hearing I could hear their whispers like as if it were told directly to me. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but I knew should they know that I was not asleep they would not talk further. So, I kept my eyes closed and listened as they whispered about the two dead unclaimed Omegas from one of our allegiance packs, and the fact that an unknown Alpha male had come into the Omega house and marked his territory like a common dog._

_I could feel myself shiver at their words and was grateful for the blanket that was placed over me. It made me feel warm and safe. I knew now the reason for the extra security, but I couldn't help but to wonder on why those Omegas killed.'_

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner6lifejournal.jpg)

  
**Two Days Later**

Jared slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was settled in a room that smelled like antiseptics and he couldn't help but to shiver. It was a smell he always associated with illness and death. Being beaten up by his so called peers all through middle and high school made him very familiar with the smell. He was frightened and had no idea what to do. If they found out what he was, he knew he would not live for long. He could only hope that his death would come quick. Already he could hear angry voices just outside his room and he could smell the anger that radiated at least from one wolf.

He didn't even have to strain his ears to hear the conversation. He couldn't help but to shiver as it made him think of his Alpha and the way the wolf treated all the other wolves that he thought were inferior to him. Jared tried not to think about it, instead he turned his attention back to the argument he could hear. It was clear that it was about him.

"Damnit, Mitch! There must be something you can do!" The voice sounded young and frustrated.

"I told you the options, Jensen. At this stage there's nothing more we can do. I know you don't like hearing them, but they are the only ones. Please, you must remember that before you found him, Omegas have been extinct for as long as all of us can remember."

When he heard the word Omega, Jared leaped out of bed. They knew what he was and he had to get away. His foot got caught in the blankets and he landed hard on the floor. He grunted and tried to stand up again. Jared was shivering so badly that he couldn't even manage to untangle himself from the sheets and blankets that caught him in their trap. When the door behind him opened up Jared tried to move away. He wanted to kick himself for not getting out of the bed on the window's side, now his only means to escape was out of his reach and the door was filled with at least three huge men that stared down at him. Jared couldn't help but to shiver as one of them reached down to touch him. He could hear the man speak to him, but nothing made sense, instead he tried to move away from the hand, he shifted on his backside, his back hitting the frame of the bed and it made him realize that he was trapped. Out of instinct he raised his hands to cover his head for the blows that would rain down on him.

Jared was so scared that he didn't hear the voice trying to sooth him down, or the arms that embraced him and held him tight. He thought that he would be strong, that he would die with pride, but just seeing those strange wolves dissolved that resolution into nothingness and all that was left was fear.

"Shh, calm down, you're safe. I'm here, nothing will happen to you." Jensen kept on repeating the same litany as he tried to calm the younger wolf down. He could feel the shivers that wracked the pup's body and he had to concentrate hard on his own emotions not to shiver as the link that they shared was so intense that he could feel it in his bones. The man in his arms was scared to death; Jensen knew that given the opportunity the young wolf would run. He quietly rocked the young man in his arms as he tried to get him to settle down. He could feel the pup's heartbeat against his arm and hoped that it would slow down soon. "You need to calm down; I promise that you will not be harmed. You are safe." Jensen looked over to where his father, Mitch and Jim filled the doorway and indicated with his head for them to clear the room. He could see that Mitch wanted to argue, but his father nodded his head and all three men filed out. Just as they closed the door he saw Chris and Steve take up their places next to the door. Jensen couldn't help but to smile. With those two on duty no one would enter this room uninvited. Jensen turned his attention back to the man in his arms. He was relieved to realize that the younger man's heartbeat had slowed down and that he was breathing deeper.

"You want to tell me your name?" Jensen whispered as not to startle the young man. Already his scent had been branded into Jensen's memory. The scent of his mate would be with him until the day that he died. He knew that with the pup being so afraid that he wouldn't have realized that they were sharing a bond. He wondered if he'd ever heard about bond mates, since it was such a rare occurrence.

"Jared." The whisper returned.

"Jared. I like it." Jensen couldn't help but to smile. "My name is Jensen." He kept it simple.

The pup remained silent this time, but did nod his head once to indicate that he did hear. Jensen was surprised when the pup spoke up. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Jensen enquired.

"You know what I am. You're supposed to kill me." He sounded dethatched as he spoke.

Jensen shivered at the thought of killing the man he held in his arms. "That will never happen. For as long as I live and even after my death you will be safe here."

Jared shook his head. "You can't say that. There is only death for what I am."

"Jared?" Jensen turned Jared's face with his hand so that he could look into his eyes. "Do you know in which region you are?"

Jared shook his head. With all of the running in trying to get away from his Alpha, he didn't really take note on where he found himself.

"You're in the Eastern Region." Jensen started to explain and frowned as Jared stiffened within his hold.

"Are you okay?" Jensen asked as he slowly started to rub soothing circles on Jared's chest.

"You're the enemy. You are ruthless and cut throats." Jared said softly.

Jensen couldn't help but to smile, although he felt angered at the description. He tried to lighten the moment. "We're werewolves, not pirates."

Jared found himself blush. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to insult you."

Jensen shook his head. "You didn't insult me. I assume you were raised with those thoughts."

Jared nodded, he couldn't deny it.

"Our beliefs in regards to Omegas are different from yours. I'm not going to explain everything to you now, except to say that we don't go around killing Omegas, not that there are any around to kill, but we cherish them as it was ordered by the gods." Jensen explained. He could see by the way Jared still held his body that he didn't really believe him. He only hoped that Jared would come to see this as the truth.

"I feel safe with you." Jared blurted out and then blushed. He had no idea why he said that. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so forward.

Jensen didn't need to look at Jared to know that the young man was blushing. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled and then without releasing Jared from his embrace moved their bodies so that he was leaning against the wall. "How're you feeling?" He started rubbing Jared's upper arm to kept him soothed down. He didn't want Jared to get upset so that he would decide to bolt.

"Tired, weird." Jared replied and even as he said that he leaned back against Jensen's shoulder. He wanted to think what was going on and why it felt to him as if he could trust this totally strange werewolf with his life. He was supposed to get out of here, to run away or at least put up a fight not to be killed off with a single bite. Instead he wanted to do nothing more, but to curl up against the warm body and go to sleep. "I can't shift." Jared kept quiet and then added, "I've got no idea why I keep telling you these things."

Jensen knew he had to tell Jared about their bond, but he could feel how extremely tired Jared was, even though he had slept for almost two full days. "If I told you not to worry about that now, would you be able to do that?"

Jared yawned. "It's difficult not to worry about it. I'm a werewolf; I'm supposed to be able to shift. I mean have you ever heard about a werewolf that couldn't shift?"

There was something in Jared's voice that made Jensen hug him closer and rocked their bodies softly again. "You will shift again, I promise. But, why don't you get some sleep."

Jared nodded his head, his eyes already closing on their own. "I don't know why, but I trust that what you say is the truth." He yawned again, but his eyes remained closed. He wasn't even aware of the fact that his own breath evened out and that he slipped under a blanket of warmth.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
**Few Hours Later**

Jensen rung the washcloth out again before he placed it on Jared's fevered brown again. The young man was back in his bed, in a state between unconsciousness and sleep. Jensen couldn't believe how quickly things had gone south. Just a few hours earlier Jared was still resting in his arms before his fever shot up again. It was as if his whole body was on fire and at one stage he twisted so hard on the bed that Mitch wanted to restrain him. Luckily for the doctor that at that moment Jeffrey as well as Jim was in the room and they could get Jensen off him.

Jensen's protective streak was back with a vengeance. His possessiveness towards his mate and Jared being an unclaimed Omega as well did not work well for anyone else. Jensen wanted nothing more than to rip each and every other wolf apart. Not even a direct order from his Alpha to stand down could get him to calm down. Everyone was banned from Jared's room until the fever broke again.

Jensen sighed again. He knew exactly what he had to do to break the fever that consumed Jared's body. He also knew it was the only choice he had and that if he didn't do it, things would only get worse for Jared. Both Jim and his father were of the same opinion. This was Jared's first heat and the only way to help Jared through it was for Jensen to claim him, otherwise the fever would just become worse. Jensen knew they were right, but it didn't make things better. Yes, he did want to claim Jared as his, but he didn't want to have to do it while Jared was in the grips of his heat fever - delirious at some moments in time, but at other times filled with a animalistic need to be fucked and the need to be claimed to make things better, while at the same time he needed to be held close and to be assured that he was safe.

Jared whimpered again and Jensen slipped in behind him to pull him to his chest. He smiled softly as Jared opened his eyes. They were glazed over from the fever, but at least it looked like he was able to understand what was going on. “Jensen?” His voice was gruff and he licked over his dried lips. Jensen took the cloth and wiped gently over Jared’s lips.

“How’re you feeling?” He placed a protective arm around Jared’s waist.

“Hot, it hurts.” Jared couldn’t help but to groan as his hardened cock pulsated with need as his body shivered underneath the fever.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Jensen kissed the top of his head and brushed the sweaty bangs from Jared’s forehead.

“You can make it go away.” Jared’s voice was a mere whisper, but his words were a statement, not a question.

Jensen nodded slowly. “Do you understand what’s going on, what it would entail for me to make it better?”

It was Jared’s turn to nod his head. “You’ll have to claim me and mark me as yours.” He lifted his gaze to meet Jensen’s eyes. “I trust you.”

Jensen sighed. “It’s not that simple. You don’t even know me. If I claim you, if I mark you, it will be permanent. It can’t be undone.” He dragged a hand through his own short hair before he continued. “There is something else you need to understand as well.” He held up his hand as he saw that Jared wanted to interrupt him. “Please, let me explain.” He waited for Jared to nod and then he continued. “Do you know what bond mates are?”

“They mate for life; they are sole mates, born to be together.” Jared shook his head. “They don’t exist. No one has imprinted in the Western wolves for as long as I can remember.”

“You’re right, they are sole mates and they do mate for life, but you’re also wrong. They do exist. Jared,” Jensen waited for Jared to look at him before he continued, “Jared, when you were not even a year old there was a meeting of the Regions. The Western Region also attended. I was there with my Alpha and our pack. We were standing off to the side when the Western Region passed over the narrow walkway to the common grounds. I saw a young pup, and something settled over me and the only thing that I wanted to do was to take that pup, even though I was only four years old myself, and make sure that he was cared for and loved. The Beta who carried the pup, lost her grip over him and he fell. Until today I don’t know how I managed to get there in time, but I managed to grab the pup by the scruff of his neck and haul him to safety.”

“You, you saved me from the river.” Jared’s voice was a mere whisper.

“You remember?” Jensen asked in relief.

Jared shook his head. “It’s more like a dream; I always wondered what it meant. I did ask my Beta about it once, but she made me promise that I would never talk or ask about it again.”

“We imprinted that day.” Jensen stumbled over the words; he had to get them out.

Jared’s eyes grew wide. “That’s why I feel so safe around you.” He didn’t question Jensen’s words, but only accepted them as the truth.

“You’re not angry about it?”

“It’s not my place to be angry. It means that I belong to you – that my life is yours.” Jared lowered his eyes.

Jensen wanted to growl in frustration as Jared’s heated scent changed to include fear as well. “Jared, look at me.” He used his hand to lift Jared’s chin and to turn his head so that Jared could look at him again. “You do not belong to me. We are mates, partners. You are not my slave, or my property. We are equals. Just because I’m an Alpha and you’re an Omega doesn’t mean that you don’t have your own voice or life. I can never take your free will away from you. I told you before, and I will tell you it again and again – Omegas are cherished and loved. I will not harm you; no one in this pack will ever harm you. Anyone, including myself will be killed in public if you are harmed. Please, Jared, don’t ever think of yourself as a slave or a possession, because that you’re not.”

“I’m sorry. It’s difficult for me. I was not raised this way.”

“Jared, stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong.” Jensen wanted Jared to understand it, but he also knew that it would take Jared time before he truly understood and believed that he was safe here.

“I’m so-…” Jared closed his mouth as Jensen’s finger landed on his lips. “No, I don’t want to hear those words again.” Jensen locked his gaze with Jared’s and kept on looking hard at him, until Jared nodded his head.

“Good.” Jensen smiled. “Your fever seemed to have gone down again.”

Jared nodded. “I can still feel it in my body. It’s raging within me.” He dragged his tongue across his dried lips. “Jensen, please. I know it will only get worse. I trust you.”

“I always knew that I would meet you again, but I never expected it to be like this. I promised myself that I wouldn’t just claim you, because we’re bond mates. I wanted to date you, to get to know you. Give you the opportunity to get to know me as well, so that when we did mate and when I did claim you, it would be something mutual between us. Not because you’re experiencing your first heat and all of your emotions, and for that matter, my own emotions are running amok.”

“You believe in love.” Jared turned his body so that his head rested on Jensen’s chest.

Jensen snorted. “It’s difficult not to believe in it when I see it every day around me. My Alpha was a bond mate. His Beta – my mother, passed away just before I turned four. I want to have that special bond that they shared.”

Jared lowered his head. He could hear the pain in Jensen’s voice as he spoke of his mother. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He always thought that his own mother never really loved him, but the sacrifice she made for him made him now understand just how much she really loved him. It saddened him to know that he would never be able to speak to her again, to thank her.

Jensen didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t need to hear Jared’s words of sympathy. His mate’s emotions were so strong, that he could feel it in the bond that they shared. Instead it made him more protective towards Jared, wanting to protect him against all the hurt that was out there. “She would’ve loved you like her own.” Jensen smiled. He could still remember how she looked and how she smiled. She was small and slender with soft blond hair. She was snow white in her true form. He could still feel her cuddling close with him, her soft and warm coat keeping him safe.

“You still miss her.” Jared’s voice was soft. “I can feel it.”

Jensen nodded his head. “I do. I don’t think I ever will stop missing her. I know my Alpha misses her as well, even without that bond that they shared.” He looked down at Jared’s face. “You can feel what I feel?”

Jared shifted slightly as if he was embarrassed, but then nodded in agreement. “I think that I’ve been feeling you for a while now, although I did try to ignore it in the beginning. The more time I spend with you the easier it is. It’s as if you’re keeping me grounded, but at the same time you don’t smother me. I know I’m supposed to be freaked out more about this than I am at the moment, but I know it’s you who’s keeping me calm. I can still feel my own emotions and I know that should you not be here I might start to panic.” He swallowed hard. “Does that make sense?”

“It does. But, it works both ways as well, Jared. I can feel your sorrow for my lost. I can feel that you’re still unsure about all of this and that you’re still frightened. I know this is all so much for you, as well as it is for me, even though it seemed like I have more experience with this than you do.”

Jared frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“When you where a pup, you got ill often, right?” Jensen enquired.

“Yes.” Jared lowered his eyes again. It was one of the reasons his Alpha thought of him as weak.

Jensen pulled him hard against his chest as he felt Jared’s sense of self loathing rising sharply. “Stop that. You are wrong, you’re not weak.” He placed another kiss on Jared’s head. “I don’t think you remember, but just after I managed to save you, your whole pack left. I became so emotional that my Alpha at one stage even considered the doc’s recommendation to give me some Wolfsbane to calm me down and to put me under. But then my Alpha figured it out and he knew that I’d imprinted. He helped me, and I must be honest, he helped me a lot. I will always be grateful for that, especially when you became so ill that it affected me as well. I managed with my Alpha’s help and also with my friends help to distinguish between your emotions and mine.” Jensen took a deep breath. “But then it was as if our bond got broken. I couldn’t feel you anymore. It hit me very hard. I just turned twelve when it happened.” Jensen shuddered, but didn’t elaborate. Instead he forced himself to smile. “When your emotions and your hurt slammed into me it was as if I lost the ability to breath. I couldn’t shift and it was only with rest and being calm that I managed to shift again. I know you’re worried because you can’t shift. But I know that when your first heat is over, you’ll be able to shift again.”

“I hope so.” Jared leaned into Jensen’s embrace. He could feel his emotions gathering up inside of him, actually just certain emotions. He groaned as the heat inside of him flared up again. “Jensen,” he gasped as his body started to ache again, his cock that was at half mast for most of the time leaped to full hardness. He could smell himself, but more important he could smell Jensen as well. Even before Jensen could calm him down there was a commotion outside of his room and Jared was well aware of the fact that Jensen snarled before he leaped from the bed.

“If he doesn’t claim him, I will.” A voice growled outside and Jared smell the almost acid scent of another Alpha male.

When Jensen moved to the door, Jared whimpered. “Jensen, no.” He didn’t want Jensen to leave. The thought of him being alone in the room and to have to deal with his heat on his own left him on the brink of panicking, he needed Jensen.

Jensen growled, but the plea in Jared’s voice made him stop in his tracks. “I will not leave you, but I need to sort this out. You belong to me. No other Alpha has the right to lay claim to you.” He only moved when Jared nodded his head once. Jensen took a deep breath before he opened the door just wide enough for him to squeeze through, before he closed it shut again.

The moment Jensen left the room, all of Jared’s emotion slammed in to him. He gasped for breath. He didn’t realize just how much Jensen helped, until the other wolf left the room. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a corner and whimper. His heat took on an intensity like he hadn’t yet felt before. His hands ripped at the t-shirt he had on, shredding it apart as he let his hands roam over his body. His nipples were hard and ached and his body arched upwards as he slid his hands over them. Quickly his hand found its way inside his soft sweatpants, his cock leaking and aching with need.

Jared shimmied out of his pants and took his shaft into his hands. He growled as his thumb brushed over the head and he gathered the pre-cum between his fingers to slick himself up. It felt like heaven to touch himself. He pressed his thumb into his slit to make it burn to give him just that extra push. Jared pressed hard on the vein on the underside of his cock, the nerve endings responding to the sensation that left him gasping for air.

He needed something to fill him up and he heard himself moan as he moved his hand that was playing and caressing his tight nipples away from his chest and arched upwards to finger himself. He was even wetter than he was ever before. He didn’t even need to get his own fingers wet with spit for them to slide into his aching hole. Jared groaned again and again as he pushed two fingers inside and let his cock glide in and out of his fist. It was as if he was only driven by one instinct and that was to get off, to reach an orgasm that would blind his vision and left him completely spent. Jared closed his eyes and shuddered as he imagined that it was Jensen’s fist around his cock and Jensen’s fingers that stretched him open. “Jensen…” Jared called out softly as he rocked himself on his fingers. He was aware that this alone wouldn’t be enough, but he needed the relief like he needed the air to breath. He added a third finger and nearly leaped from the bed as his knuckles brushed over that little knob inside of him. Sparks exploded beneath his closed eyes as sensation after sensation traveled through his body. His fist tightened around his cock and he groaned as his orgasm raced through his body. His cock leaped in pleasure, painting his fist, thighs and stomach in his own seed. Jared continued to stroke himself through the spasm and whimpered when he felt that even though it just felt to him as if he emptied himself completely, his cock was still hard – and aching. Already he could feel the heat building up inside of him once again. There was only one thing that was going to help and that was Jensen. Jensen needed to knot with him for this heat to be sated. Jared could only hope that Jensen would return soon. Already he was stroking himself again, the need in him still not satisfied.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner5lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jensen snarled as he stepped out of Jared’s room and stepped into the hallway. His friends were both in their wolf form, hackles raised and teeth bared. Both wolves stepped closer to him as if they wanted to push him back into the room. He growled at them as to let them know that it would not happen. He locked eyes with the Alpha that dared to claim something that didn’t belong to him.

“St. Jones,” he growled the name out. “You are very brave to claim something that doesn’t belong to you.”

The Alpha sneered. “Neither does he belong to you. He’s still unclaimed and unmarked. ANY Alpha can claim him.”

“You know who he is, you know what he is. I will not let you stand here and try to claim him.” Jensen stepped forward, but was pushed back as both his friends turned their huge bodies to shove him backwards. He snarled at them again.

The Alpha barked out a laugh as he saw what the two wolves did. “See, even your own friends are trying to stop you from getting hurt. Come on, Jensen, admit it. You’re not a match for that Beta inside of there. Let a real Alpha show you how it’s done.”

Jensen snarled and as he leaped he shifted. He was on top of the other Alpha even before the man could move away. He let his teeth sink into the man’s soft flesh, immediately he could smell the blood and feel the warm liquid enter his mouth.

The impact to the side of his body made him release the hold he had on the man’s throat as he was pushed away. He turned wildly and wanted to attack the new friend when he’s Alpha’s voice boomed through the air. “JENSEN!” The intensity with what it was said was enough to make him come to a grinding halt. He growled but stood still.

“Shift back.” The order came and it was a harsh one, but one Jensen obeyed immediately. He was naked, his cock hard and pulsing, his breathing harsh. “Go to your mate, I will deal with this.” Jeffrey turned away and looked at the Alpha that was still lying on the floor.

“St. Jones, your behavior here is not what I expect of an Alpha male and under normal circumstances I wouldn’t show mercy for what happened. But, since you’re not aware of what’s going on I will give you this last chance. Get your wound look at and leave. If you challenge Jensen again for his mate, I will not interfere.”

Jeffrey turned away and looked at the closed door. He looked at the two wolves that took their places in front of the door again. “Keep them safe.” He turned and walked away. He had to talk to Jim. It was clear that the pack needed to know that Jared was more than just Jensen’s mate. They had to be told that he was an Omega. He had heard St. Jones saying that Jared was a Beta and that was the reason he showed mercy. None of his Alphas were safe from Jared’s smell until Jared was claimed. He had no idea how Chris and Steve managed to control themselves as even he could feel his cock hardening with the smell of Jared in the air.  


[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

Jensen’s breathing was hard as he stepped into the room again. The air smelled of musk, something uniquely to Jared and sex. His own cock leaked as he saw Jared sprawled out on the bed stroking himself hard. He growled deep within his throat and gave two strides to find him next to the bed. Jared’s eyes were closed, his face flushed deep red. “Jared.”

Jared’s eyes snapped open and he whimpered as he saw Jensen's naked form, his cock straining proud, but the blood on Jensen’s mouth scared him. Fear gripped him hard, but even before he could try and move away, Jensen moved on the bed and kissed him hard. He hated the taste, but there was something else beneath that coppery taste that he was after and he let Jensen’s tongue plunge into his own mouth as the Alpha kissed him hard.

“Please,” he pleaded as Jensen released him from the kiss to come up for air.

“I didn’t want it to be like this and I promise to make it up to you.” Jensen was out of breath as he leaned over Jared’s body. He lowered his head and kissed Jared hard before moving his mouth lower. He lapped at the pulse in Jared’s neck his pulse, finding the same hard rhythm as Jared’s. He moved down to Jared’s collarbone and nipped hard. The bruise formed immediately and the way Jared groaned beneath him he knew he had found a sensitive spot. He would make sure to mark Jared there as they knotted. It would be a spot where his mark would be visible for all to see. His claim over Jared will not be questioned again.

Jensen let his hands roam over Jared’s body as the younger man’s hands traced the muscles of his back. His hands were warm and Jensen loved the strong strokes with which Jared caressed him. He got on top of the bed and groaned as he realized that it was a standard hospital bed and that they were going to be crammed for space. He wanted Jared’s first knotting to be special, but the limited space was going to make it difficult. He just hoped he wouldn’t hurt Jared too much.

Jared arched his back to get closer to Jensen. His whole body was on fire and ached for Jensen's touch. He gasped as Jensen nipped at his skin, before Jensen followed it up with his soothing tongue. He shivered again, but this time it was because of Jensen's hands and not of his raging fever. "Jensen," Jared groaned as his hands traveled down Jensen's strong back and found his hands on Jensen's ass. The round mounds were soft to the touch and he couldn't help but to start to knead in between his hands. It had the required effect as Jensen pushed himself against Jared's body, their cocks rubbing against one another and Jared stretched his legs to make space for his mate between them.

Jensen took Jared's mouth in a hard kiss, starting to claim the young wolf that the gods gave to him. He nipped at Jared's bottom lip until he opened up for him, and then he swept his tongue over Jared's teeth and sucked hard on his tongue. Only when he needed air himself did he break the kiss. He looked into Jared's hazel gaze and smile softly. "I will take care of you, I promise." He didn't wait for Jared's reply but stared to kiss him again as he made his way down the younger man's body. He sucked hard on the rock hard nipples and made a mental note to see if he could get Jared to cum by just playing with them.

His hand curled around their erections, making them both groan in pleasure as he brushed his thumb over their sensitive tips. When Jared whimpered he soothed him down as he moved lower and took Jared's cock into his mouth.

Jared gasped for air, his fists clutched to the sheets as if they were his anchor in life. Never in his short existence did anyone go down on him and he couldn't help but to thrust upwards, but was hindered in his actions as Jensen's hand settled on his hip and kept him on the bed. It was as if every nerve ending in the whole of his body traveled down to his cock and made themselves at home there. Jensen's soft breath on his shaft made him want to shiver in anticipation, the tongue against his prominent vein made him want to melt like butter and the teeth that scraped so ever gently over the top of his cock made him scream.

"FUCK! Please", Jared thrust hard, he wanted nothing more than to have Jensen buried inside of him so that they could be mated for once and for all.

Jensen let Jared's cock pop out of his mouth and moved up to kiss Jared again and at the same time let Jared taste himself. "Never thought you would have such a dirty mouth on you," Jensen teased his mate as he snaked their hand in between their bodies to grab their cocks together again. Both men groaned and gasped at the stimulation Jensen created.

"Please, Jensen, please. I need, I need you, please." Jared begged, he wanted nothing more than to be knotted with Jensen.

"Let me take care of you," Jensen whispered as he let go of their cocks and moved down so that he knelt between Jared's knees. "Need to prep you, don't want you to get hurt."

Jared shook his head. "Slick enough, please, just do it, please."

Jensen could hear the need in Jared's voice and he could smell it in Jared's scent, but he was still not prepared to thrust in without making sure Jared would be able to accommodate him. Instead he pushed Jared's legs so that his knees almost rested on his chest and as Jared's balls were exposed he couldn't help but to lean in and suck at them. Each one fitted perfectly in his mouth. He rolled it around and sucked again before he released it with another audible pop. There would be more than enough time to play with them, his own cock was pulsating in need. He let his fingers drift over's Jared's hole, loving the way the tiny hole pulled and relaxed against his gentle caress. Jared was leaking freely, his own natural juices helping Jensen to guide his first finger into Jared's tight channel. Immediately the muscle contracted around him and he stilled his finger. "Relax, baby." He could see the way Jared held his body that he was tensed up and even though he knew that this was what his mate wanted and needed it was still a natural reaction to tense up if a foreign object found its way into the most private part of your body.

Jared heard Jensen's words and he made a valid attempt to get his body to relax. He must have done something right as Jensen's finger started to move within him and he wanted nothing more than to rut against that finger. "More, please." He begged again and pushed down with his hips to take Jensen's finger deeper within him.

Jensen couldn't say no to that plea and gently he pushed a second finger in next to the first one. Immediately Jared clammed down around his fingers again, but this time Jensen didn't stop his actions but gently moved the fingers deeper within Jared's hole before he slowly withdrew them again. He looked up at Jared's face and wasn't surprise to find his eyes closed while his teeth bit hard into his bottom lip. There was a deep flush that covered Jared’s cheeks and Jensen wanted nothing more than to make sure he could see Jared again like this. "Look at me, Jared." He spoke softly and was pleased when Jared opened his eyes. They were filled with lust and trust. "You're so tight around my fingers, can't wait to feel you around my cock. Going to take you so slowly, want you to beg me to fill you." His own voice sounded husky to his ears.

"Already begging," Jared gasped as Jensen's fingers brushed over his prostate and nearly made him shoot off. "Please, please, please." Jared's head rolled from side to side and gasped as a third finger breached him. He could feel the stretch and the burn and couldn't help but to be thankful that Jensen wanted to prep him like this. From what he had seen it was certain that Jensen's girth was bigger than three fingers. The burning sensation faded quickly and only the sense of being filled remained behind. Soon he found himself rocking against the fingers that gently worked him open. "Ready, please." This time he sobbed.

Jensen had no words to answer with. Instead he used his own pre-cum and spit to slick his cock as at the same time he slowly withdrew his fingers and helped Jared turn around. Although he wanted nothing more than to look into Jared's eyes as he breached him for the first time, there was no way that he would cause Jared any more injury then necessary.

Jared grunted as Jensen turned him around. His arms buckled as he had to keep his weight on them and was grateful when Jensen pushed him gently forward so that his chest and head rested on the bed, his ass displayed high in the air for the taking.

Jensen raised to his knees and teased Jared's hole with his cock before he stilled himself and pushed forward. Both men groaned in unison as Jensen pushed to gain entry into Jared's hole. A Sheen of sweat covered Jared's back and Jensen knew his own chest and back gleamed with sweat as well. He grunted as the sphincter slowly gave way to his cock and he moved himself into the tight channel. He took it slow, rubbing Jared's back in soothing circles as he inched his way forward. He let out an audible sigh as he finally managed to come to rest against Jared's ass.

"Jared?" Jensen's voice was gruff as he tried to keep still and not to move in the way that came naturally to him.

"Move, please, move." Jared thrust backwards in an attempt to get Jensen to move. He was so full that it felt like he would burst from the seams, but it didn't hurt, instead the only thing he felt was Jensen's cock pulsating deep within him.

Jensen slowly moved back and bit hard on his own bottom lip as the channel that surrounded his cock gave him the minimum leverage to move. He could feel Jared relax underneath him and with that he managed to set up a steady pace. Jared's groans and his grunts filled the air and their pace increased. He could feel his knot forming at the base of his cock and hoped that by the time his knot popped Jared would be so far gone in his own state of arousal that it wouldn't cause him any pain. Jared gasped beneath him and Jensen smiled. He changed the angle of his hips and pegged Jared again on the same spot, his cock grazing Jared's prostate as he thrust forward again and again.

Jared's world turned white when Jensen's cock brushed over his gland. He was aware of the fact that he grunted but then he knew he was begging again as Jensen kept on hitting that one spot over and over. He could feel his balls contracting hard as his orgasm threatened to erupt from him. He became aware that Jensen's strokes had become shallower and that there was something pushing against his already stretched sphincter but wanted more. He pressed back as Jensen thrust forward and heard himself scream in pleasure mixed with pain but filled with ecstasy as Jensen's knot popped in. He wasn't even quite aware of the fact that his orgasm ripped through his body. he could feel his cock pulsating and the warm seed that erupted from him coat his stomach and land on the sheets beneath him, but what make him gasp for breath and whimper in pure need was when Jensen's cock pulsed deep within him. He could feel Jensen's seed pumped deep into him, filling him up and just as he thought that he'd died and went to heaven, Jensen leaned over his body and sank his incisors into the soft skin of his neck and marked him as his. His secondary orgasm took his breath away, his cock shivered without a hand on him and he couldn't do anything but to take it. He felt Jensen's tongue lap at the wound his teeth caused and he could feel that it eased the pain away and for the first time since he experienced his first symptoms, his heat subside and all that remained was Jensen's cock that kept on filling him up with his semen.

Jensen's knot was hard and at first he slowed his thrusts to keep Jared on edge, but as his knot moved along his shaft he made his strokes shallower and kept the angle on Jared's prostate and grunted as his knot popped in. He could feel his seed pumping out of him and into Jared's channel, slicking him up even further and even as he tried to reach for Jared's cock his mate spilled his own seed. The smell of Jared's heat, the mixture of their seed and the scent of sex filled the air and Jensen knew that everyone in the hospital could smell that he claimed Jared as his. Jared was safe, no one could lay a claim on him again. He felt Jared going limp underneath them and slowly he turned their bodies so that he was spooned up behind Jared, his knot still buried deep within Jared. He knew he would be tied to Jared for a while still and wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his mate. He brushed Jared's long bangs out of his eyes and smiled as he saw Jared's glazed over gaze met his.

"You all right?" Jensen asked softly.

Jared nodded his head slightly. He couldn't find the words to answer Jensen and hoped that Jensen would accept the nod of his head as the truth. He could feel Jensen's cock inside of him, the knot filling and pulsating so deep within him, breeding with him. For one second he wanted to panic, they hadn't used protection, but then he calmed down. They were mated if Jensen had managed to breed him successfully then it was something that the gods wanted and he knew they would still be happy.

"We'll be stuck like this for a while, are you comfortable?" Jensen asked as he stroke Jared's arm.

"Mm," Jared managed to answer and then smiled. "Thank you." He blushed as he yawned hard.

Jensen smiled as Jared yawned. "Get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

Jared shook his head. "Want to stay awake”, but his body had other ideas as his eyes closed and he slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Jensen smiled again and closed his eyes as well. He would withdraw from Jared's body the moment his knot went down enough to do just that. He couldn't wait to take Jared to his den, to make him part of his pack and introduce him to his friends. It was going to be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**_Diary - Entry eight_ **

_'Never in my whole sixteen years have I felt like I do right now. My whole body is aching and in some places it's just downright sore, but I've never been so happy than today. My Alpha claimed me last night, and I truly belong to him. Just thinking of what he did to my body during the night makes me blush. I now understand why we as Omegas are raised to serve or Alphas, they know how to treat us, how to take care of us and how to make us feel alive. We make them come alive._

_The first time he knotted me we were stuck together for almost an hour, his seed filling my empty body, his cock filling my hole making me realize just how much I missed out on before being claimed. I can't help but to touch his mark in my neck, the sting it creates makes my cock hard and I wish he was here so that we can go back to our room and just do it over and over again._

_Instead he had to take care of some business and I went to the Omegas House for while. The other Omegas were so happy for me, no longer was I seen as a runt or an unclaimed mate, I had more standing now in the house. I can't help but to frown, some of the older Omegas were speaking in hush tones and I must admit I took advantage of my new position and confronted them. An Omega has disappeared last night and no one has heard from her since. Our pack Alpha has sent out a search team and all that we can do is hope._

_I want to talk to my Alpha about this, I have a feeling he might know something. He is one of our Pack Alpha's captains and I know that he has our Alpha's ear. But first I need to get myself ready. I need my Alpha to claim me again. I want to be filled with his pups, I want our den filled with our children.'_

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jared stretched out and moaned as his body ached. He could feel all of his muscles complaining, but it couldn't take away the smile that he had on his lips as he opened his eyes and found Jensen looking down at him.

"Morning." He greeted and leaned in to kiss Jensen on the mouth.

"More like good afternoon," Jensen grinned before he also leaned in and kissed Jared back hard. He kept the kiss going until he could feel Jared squirm beneath him and then he broke it off. "Are you all right?" He frowned slightly.

Jared grinned. "I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't sore, but I'm good. In fact more than good. Feels like my fever has finally gone away."

Jensen smiled. "If your fever is anything like a Beta's fever then it will be back before the end of the day. But, I'll be here." He added as he saw Jared's smile dropped.

"Can I ask you something, please?" Jared lowered his gaze. He was still unsure on how to address Jensen. The only reason why he was so at ease the previous day was because of his heat.

"Jared?" Jensen tilted Jared's chin up so that he could look him in the eyes. "You never have to ask my permission to ask me something. Please, remember that."

Jared nodded his head. "I'll try and remember. It's just difficult for me. I'm not sure how I should act around you, or for that matter around any one of your pack."

"Our pack." Jensen said as he pulled Jared closer to him. "We are mates, and we're friends as well. What about just treating me as if you would treat a friend?"

Jared sighed and shook his head. He mumbled something under his breath, but then remained quiet.

"Jay, look at me." Jensen hated seeing Jared down like this. The bond between them screamed of uncertainty and angst. He waited for Jared lift his head before he continued. "You just said something, and I couldn't follow you. Please, repeat it."

Jared shook his head again. "It's nothing, don't worry."

"No, it's not nothing. Jared, I can feel your angst. You are so uncertain of yourself, please, talk to me." Jensen begged.

Jared could feel Jensen's worry and he could also hear it in his voice. He still felt safe and he made the leap to trust. "I don't know who to treat a friend. I never had any friends."

Jensen frowned. "I don't understand?" It didn't make sense. Jared was a pup, he was about eighteen, nineteen years old. He should've had plenty of friends.

"I was the son of the pack Alpha, but with no markings. Alphas didn't want to play with me, because what if I turned out to be a Beta - it would be beneath them. The Betas didn't want to play either, because what if I was too good for them." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Jensen was astounded. In their pack all the pups played together, it didn't matter what their markings were. "No friends, not even when you were little?"

Jared shook his head. "Never."

Jensen knew he should take this further, but he also knew that now was not the right time to do so. Instead he lifted Jared's chin again. "Well, then it's my honor to be your first friend." He smiled and kissed Jared on the top of his head. "You wanted to ask me something?"

Jared was glad that Jensen didn't make a big issue out of it. Instead he tried to formulate the question he had for Jensen in his head, so that when he asked it, it didn't sound lame. He took a deep breath and then he just blurted it out.

"DoIhavetostayinthehospitalcan'tIgotoyourdenoristhatnotallowed?"

"Wait, what?" Jensen didn't understand one word of what Jared had tried to ask him, and he knew it was because Jared was nervous. "Why don't you try again, and this time, try to breath between the words."

Jared groaned but he nodded his head. He took a deep breath and then asked again. "Do I have to stay in the hospital, can't I go to your den, or is that not allowed?"

"Wait, why would that not be allowed?" Jensen frowned but then he saw how distressed Jared was and he decided to drop that as well. "Of course you're coming with me. The only reason why you were in hospital was because you were so much dehydrated and unconscious. I can't see how Mitch would keep you here if we got some food into you."

The word food made Jared's stomach growl and both men laughed at the sound. "Food it is." Jensen declared as he stood up from the bed.

Jared gasped and stumbled to the ground."I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated the words as he tried to curl into himself.

"What? Jared!" Jensen shouted as his mate curled into a small ball at his feet. He heard the door open and didn't even have to look back to know that it was Chris and Steve at the door. "Get out." He growled, his protective streak came out in full force. Luckily for his two friends, they listened to him and left the room again.

Jensen sank to his knees and gathered Jared in his arms. At first Jared tried to resist, but with some coaching Jensen managed to get Jared settled with him. When Jared's breathing mimicked his own, he dared to speak. "Mind telling me what has gotten you so all rattled up?"

Jared shook his head and Jensen thought of letting this slide as well, but he couldn't, not if he wanted to help Jared.

"Talk to me, Jay."

Jared gulped, but then he actually spoke up. "I left marks on your back, I marked an Alpha - it's not allowed. Please, don't kill me, please. I swear I won't do it again. Please."

Jensen frowned. He couldn't think of what Jared was talking until he thought back on the previous night and realized Jared was talking about the marks his nails left on his back when they went for round three, or it could've been four.

"Have you looked at your own body, Jay? Did you note the marks I left there?" He brought Jared's arm up to show him the deep bruises in the shape of fingerprints that decorated Jared's skin. "I told you that I would be killed if I harm you, do you think I deserve to die for these?"

Jared shook his head. "No, no! You loved me, that was not on purpose."

"Then why do you say that the marks you left on my back deserved to be punished?" Jensen asked as he kept on tracing the bruise with his finger.

"I'm nothing." Jared started to say but was surprised when Jensen growled at him and found himself turned sharply before he was sprawled over Jensen's lap and kissed hard.

"You are not nothing. I know you don't believe this, but I will make you believe this. Please, don't do this to yourself. Don't question yourself. You are safe here. You're my bond mate."

"You're not angry?"

"Do I feel angry to you?" Jensen placed his hand over Jared's chest and held him close.

Jared shook his head. All that he could feel from Jensen was calmness and something that he'd come to realize as being love. "You'll have patience with me?"

Jensen grinned. "All the patience in the world. Now, let's get you back in bed so that I can get you something to eat before I take you home." He lifted Jared clear of his feet and placed him back on the bed, pulling the sheet over his naked form. "Stay, I'll be right back." He kissed Jared again and as he reached the door he looked back. "I'm proud of the marks on my back - they were made by you - they belong there." Jensen laughed as Jared turned a bright red and then he slid out of the room to find some much needed food for his mate and lover.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
"So, are you saying we don't have a choice?" Jeffrey sighed as he paced up and down.

Jim shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we don't. I looked for hours and this is the only thing I could find that deals with this kind of situation."

"Will it help if I order you to go and look again?" Jeffrey frowned as he turned to face his closest friend.

Jim shook his head. "It's one order I would've gladly accepted, but it will not change the situation as it stands now."

Jim sighed and then sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "I suggest you sit down as well. This might take a while." He waited for Jeffrey to take a seat and then he started to explain the situation again.

"We've got three sets of protocol to follow here. Our own, the General Council's protocol and the Western Region's protocol." He took a deep breath and then pulled one of the books stapled up in front of him closer. "The General Council's protocol was written just after it was established that the gods were angry with us and not the Omegas, and that if gods found us worthy again and Omegas got returned to us certain rules had to be followed." He looked at the page and then cleared his throat.

_"All other Regions that have signed this treaty shall be informed about the Omega. This will be done with haste. A representative of the Pack must be sent to the Council as well as to the Alpha Packs of all the regions. A detailed report will be given on where and how the Omega was found and on its health status. No Omega shall be claimed as a member of the pack by whom it was found until the Omega appeared in front of the General Council. This regulations shall of course not be of consideration in the light of bond mates, unless the Omega's Pack Region Regulations stipulates otherwise."_

Jeffrey remained silent for a long while before he spoke up again. "I assume you sent the representatives out?

"Yes, they were sent two days ago. In fact I expect them to return by nightfall." Jim answered.

"The Western Region didn't sign that treaty." It was stated as a fact.

"Yes, correct. But it doesn't solve our problem." Jim looked at his friend. Their regulation is where the problem lies. He picked up another volume.

_"The Western Region is a sovereign state, guided by its own rules and regulations. Not bound by any other treaty. Only bound by the word of their gods. Any member of a pack will remain a pack member unless it's claimed by death. If a member is claimed as a mate for another pack, that member will remain on pack grounds until all negotiations have been completed. If a pack member leaves the common grounds of its pack and does not return when summoned to do so, it will forfeit its life. Death will be handed out by the Pack Alpha. This is our law - so be it. Praise the gods."_

"So what you're saying is that even though we got passed the Regional Regulations, because Jared is Jensen's bond mate we still need to send him back to his own pack and then leave him there until all the negotiations have been finalized?" Jeffrey sighed hard and started to pace again.

"Webb will kill him. And he will have their so called law on his side, because all that he has to say was that Jared left the pack grounds and that alone will be enough."

"It's more complicated than that." Jim indicated to the first text again. "The Western Region's regulations makes this part null and void. Jared can't be claimed as Jensen's bond mate, because of their regulation."

"In other words Jared is not mated yet, he's still seen as an unclaimed and unmarked Omega?" Jeffrey balled his fists.

"Yes." Jim lowered the book. "I will look for anything else that might help us, but I'm afraid at this stage it seems like Jared is indeed still unclaimed."

"He needs to be protected, until we can sort this mess out." He looked over at Jim. "Jensen is going to be more then livid. I just hope that Steve and Chris can keep him under control." He stared out of the window. "Is Misha back?"

"He arrived yesterday evening." Jim answered.

Jeffrey nodded his head, but didn't reply. He knew that what he was about to do wouldn't sit well with Jensen at all, but Misha was the only one who would be able to make sure Jared stayed safe. Jeffrey knew Jensen knew this as well, he only hoped he could persuade Jensen to accept Misha as Jared's bodyguard.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

  
Webb paced up and down. A young beta was at his feet, his life less eyes stared at nothing, his limbs already cold and stiff. "I've warned you of failure, captain." He clenched his teeth to keep his already out of control temper under his tight reign, at least of a bit longer.

The Were that stood in front of him didn't utter a word. Instead his eyes didn't leave the body of the beta that laid at his pack Alpha's feet. It was his mate, his Beta whose lifeless eyes stared out into the darkness.

He looked up as his Alpha's voice barked out again. "You will find him, you will bring him to me or I will make sure to take a special interest in your litter. You've got four pups, if I'm not mistaken.” He looked at the man. "Go, and don't disappoint me again."

The captain left without uttering a word. He knew he would not be able to bury his mate or to say good bye to his litter. He had work to do and he would make sure to bring that worthless piece of shit, that so called Jared Padalecki back to his Alpha. He wouldn't fail in his task again.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner6lifejournal.jpg)

  
"Misha, good to see you my boy." Jeffrey greeted the young man and pulled him in for a hug. "You must be glad to be home."

"It's always good to be home, Alpha." Misha smiled, but the smile did not reach his soulful dark eyes.

Jeffrey nodded his head, but didn't reply. He turned the younger man around and made him sit on a chair. "I need your help. I know you'll do it because you'll feel it's your duty to do it, but I want you to know that I will understand if you declined the job."

Misha put up his hand. "Alpha, with all due respect. I know what you want me to do and although I want nothing more but to decline, I can't. I will take on the job."

"Nothing gets passed you, does it?" Jeffrey shook his head. "Give him time, Misha. He will come around."

"I don't think so, Alpha. It's been more than two years already. He will never forgive me." Misha sighed and then shook his head. "It's in the past. Tell me more about Jared. What do I need to know?"

Jeffrey nodded his head. He wished he could comfort Misha, but only Jensen could do that. And at this stage, he had a feeling that Misha was right. The chance of Jensen forgiving Misha was pretty slim. "You do know that Jared is an Omega?" He waited for Misha to nod his head before he continued. "He's also Jensen's bond mate."

"He found him." Misha's voice was a bare whisper.

"Indeed. But that's where the problem comes in." Jeffrey told Misha about the regulations and what it all meant. He left nothing out. He knew that in order for Misha to protect Jared he had to be kept in the loop about everything.

"Hanson Webb is one mean son of a bitch. He will kill him and he will not even blink an eye. He will also never agree to any claim made on Jared." Misha was the one who paced in the room. He had heard enough horror stories to keep him awake for years on end. "He's got a unit of captains that will follow his every lead. They are all a bunch of cut throats. They will not stop at anything. If he sends them after Jared if he feels that Jared is not returning to him, they will tear Jared and any other wolf that stands in their way into pieces." He turned to look at Jeffrey.

"You need to talk to Jensen. He needs to understand that when I'm there he will defer to me. He will obey my orders as if you've spoken them yourself."

"I understand." Jeffrey knew it was going to be tough. But he hoped that by talking to Jensen, by letting his son know that this was the only choice they had that they could keep Jared alive, until this whole mess could be sorted out.

"When do I start?" Misha asked.

"Jensen took Jared home this morning. I've arranged to have them over for supper tonight, bar Jared's heat playing along."

Misha's heat snapped back. "He's in heat?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that. He is indeed. His first heat." Jeffrey could see Misha blanched at the news.

"Damn, Alpha. You know that's going to complicate things even more. I knew that myself and Jensen would most likely get into each other over a few rounds, but damn, even I'm not crazy enough to try and take him on if he's mate is in heat." He tried to smile. Misha was serious when he said that it did complicate things, but he also couldn't help but to feel proud for his friend, even though Jensen was more likely to classify them as mortal enemies instead of friends.

"We'll see you at dinner, then?"

Misha nodded his head. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jensen pulled Jared to his chest. He could feel his mate being nervous about the upcoming dinner. "Relax, it will be fine. You'll have fun, I promise." He placed a kiss on Jared's forehead.

"Who will be there, please tell me again?" Jared tried to keep his voice steady as he dressed with care. He was glad to see that the jeans Jensen got for him seemed to be the perfect fit.

"I know it will be Chris and Steve, but that's just because they could never say no to any free food. Our pack Beta, Jim Beaver. You'll like him, he's a bookworm just like you." Jensen teased. He had learned a lot about his young mate as they just relaxed in one another's arms and talked about stuff in general.

"And then of course, my father." Jensen made it sound casual, but he knew that there it was where the problem was.

"The Pack Alpha." Jared even lowered his head and eyes as he said the name.

"Yes, he is that, but he's more than that. He's my friend and my father. He is not just some were that rules over the Eastern Region. He is a great man. You'll see. I know you'll love him." Jensen kissed Jared again. "We're going to be late, let's go." He grinned before he pulled Jared to the door. "I must say, I'm also a sucker when it comes to fresh food." He didn't wait for Jared to reply, but pulled him out of their den.

He whistled when he saw Chris and Steve sharing an embrace. "Get a room guys." He smirked as Chris swatted at him. He laughed and hugged Steve close. "Can't remember the last time I actually saw the two of you wearing clothes."

Chris laughed, but Steve turned to Jared. "Please, don't listen to him. We do wear clothes." He smiled as he saw Jared smile as well.

"It's the first time I saw Jensen in clothes as well when he got dressed." Jared blushed as he realized what he had said. "I'm sor-..." He didn't get the chance to complete the sentence as Jensen was at his side and claimed his mouth for a kiss.

"Remember, you're not allowed to say that words." He smiled and then let Jared go. "I look good with clothes, but stunning without them, I've got a reason not to wear them." He grinned as Jared turned red again. He loved seeing his mate blush.

The other two wolves laughed and joke and Jensen was glad to see when Steve pulled Jared to his side and they walked together. "I need to warn you about something." Chris' voice sounded next to him.

"What's wrong?" Jensen turned to face his friend as he heard the seriousness in Chris' voice.

"Misha is back." Chris said and stopped as Jensen stopped as well. He could see the way Jensen tensed at his words.

"When did he arrive?" Jensen's tone was clipped.

"Yesterday evening." Chris placed his arm on Jensen's shoulder. "He's been invited to dinner as well."

"WHAT!" Jensen roared.

"Take it easy, Jensen." Chris tried to get his friend to calm down.

"No! I won't calm down. He has no right to be here. I don't want him to be here." Jensen screamed out.

"Damnit, Jensen. You need to calm down. Right now." Chris tried again. Already he saw that Steve and Jared were hurrying back. He knew that Jensen's mood would affect Jared's as well.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Jensen yelled again. He was seeing red. He didn't want to be told what to do, instead he wanted to rip something apart with his hands.

It was Steve's voice that brought him out of rage. "Fuck it, Jensen. You're scaring the shit out of Jared, calm down."

Jared, he'd forgotten about Jared. He turned and found Jared staring back at him. Fear radiated from him and he didn't even needed the bond to know that even Chris and Steve could sense it. "Jared?" He reached out with his hand and although it hurt to see Jared recoiled as if he had burned him, he expected it to happen.

"Jared." Jensen tried again. He kept his gaze locked with Jared's as he moved slowly forward. He didn't want to scare Jared by any sudden movements but he also wanted nothing more than to move closer and gathers him in his arms. The way Jared looked at him, made him sure that Jared was about to bolt. He couldn't let that happen.

Jared could hear himself whimper in fear. He was walking along with Steve when the bond he shared with Jensen exploded in anger. Waves of rage flooded his senses and he wasn't even aware of the fact that he had gone down on his knees or that Steve helped him up again. He had no idea what he had done wrong, but he knew for Jensen to feel like that he must've done something bad. He also knew that although every fiber in is being told him to run, he couldn't. Jensen was his Alpha and he already was running from one. He couldn't run from a second one.

When Jensen's hand reached out to him, he could see in his mind it raised against him in anger and he stepped away. He could hear Jensen voice in his ears and he could feel that Jensen was trying to sooth him down through the bond, but that was impossible. The bond could not feel like love if it smelled like rage a few seconds ago.

Jensen gave another step forward and his foot landed on a twig that snapped loudly. It was enough to make Jared bolt and Jensen cursed. Even as Jared leaped away his clothes shredded around him and for the first time Jensen saw Jared in his true form. He was a beautiful wolf, but now was not the time to appreciate that sight. Instead Jensen ripped off his own clothes and leaped forward his own wolf appearing and then he sat off. He had to get to Jared.

Both Chris and Steve cursed as the two wolves took off. "Go after them. I'll let the Alpha know." Steve pushed Chris away from him before he turned and run in the direction of their Alpha's den. He didn't hesitate to enter the home but made his way quickly to where the other wolves were gathered. "Jared took off."

Misha was the first one to react. He stepped up towards Steve and gave him a good sniff and then another set of clothes ripped apart as Misha leaped away. His long black coat disappearing through the open door.

"Steve," Jeffrey called as he saw the younger wolf wanted to change for as well. "What happened?"

"Chris told Jensen that Misha was here and he lost it. He was so angry and it affected Jared so badly. Jensen did try to get Jared to come to him, but the pup was to scared so he took off."

"On foot?" Jim asked.

Steve shook his head. "He actually managed to shift. And if it wasn't for the seriousness of this whole situation I would have to say that he's one awesome wolf. His coloring is totally unique."

"It's his marks." Jim nodded his head. He sounded very calm. He was glad that Jeffrey also appeared calm.

Steve on the other hand didn't appear calm. "Alpha, with all due respect, are you just going to stand there?"

Jeffrey had to smile. "Trust me, Steve. I would like nothing more than to be out there and to help look for Jared, but I don't think Jensen would appreciate any other Alpha near him at this moment. I wouldn't be surprised if Chris limped in here within the next few seconds. And well, Misha is out there. He will find Jared, even before Jensen, because that's his duty. He would make sure young Jared stayed out of trouble until Jensen showed up."

He smiled as the door to his house slammed open and shut again with a very scruffy looking wolf appearing in his launch. He shook his head. "Chris."

Chris whined and then shifted back. He had a deep scratch over the left side of his chest, blood seeping slowly from it.

Steve shook his head and took Chris by the hand. "Let's clean this up." He turned to face Jeffrey again. "You know your son very well."

"I do. I also know that Jensen and Misha will come to heads tonight. Clean Chris up and then call Mitch for me. We're going to need his help with at least one of them." He turned away. He hated the idea that Jared took off like that, but just maybe this is what his son and Misha needed to sort out their own problems once and for all.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner6lifejournal.jpg)

  
The scenery flew passed him as his paws found their own steady rhythm through the unfamiliar territory. Different scents assaulted his senses as he tried to find a way out. He had to knew that it was just to perfect to be true and that nothing in life was as simple as this seemed to be. But he couldn't deny the ache in his heart as he leaped through the air. It was as something tried to pull him back to where he belong, to the wolf that claimed him.

Jared yelped as he jumped over a fallen log and landed awkwardly on his left front foot. He felt the pain spike through his foot up into his leg. It was as if he could even feel it in his heart. It was then that he only noticed for the first time that he shifted. For a second he wanted to turn back to go and show Jensen that he could shift again. He knew Jensen would be proud of him, but then the ache and fear returned to him. He was running from Jensen, Jensen who he thought he could trust, who turned out to be as volatile as his Alpha. He took a gentle step forward and whimpered as he found that he could not put any weight on his foot. He had one of two choices. He could either limp on ahead and hope that he had placed enough of a distance between him and the wolf that he knew who was following him, or he could change back and wait for Jensen to find him, because he knew there was no way for him to outrun Jensen in his human form. He just hoped that when Jensen killed him it would be swift.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
Misha caught Jared's scent quickly and he set a hard pace. He could smell Jensen as well, but he tried to block that scent out of his mind. He had to concentrate on finding the young Omega. Already by the way the young wolf was moving he could see in his mind where the pup could be headed too. It was this ability of him that made him the ultimate asset to any wolf pack. At a young age he was handpicked and trained for the special forces. At the age of twenty seven he'd already sailed through the ranks of the unit and was offered a top post which he gracefully turned down to stay in the field.

Soon he found himself in front of Jared and looked on as the young wolf darted passed him. He could see by the way the wolf was running that he was tired and although he had an amazing color on him, Misha could see that he was underfed and that he would need a lot of TLC before he would be the magnificent wolf he was set out to be. His dark chocolate brown coat was a striking color, one that Misha had never seen in his life before. As Jared passed him he started trotting behind him, keeping at such a distance that the wolf would not notice him, but still close enough to get to him in time should trouble come knocking.

Misha found himself groaning as he saw Jared leap over the stump and he heard the sound of pain. He slowed down his own speed and quietly made his way around so that he was once again in front of Jared. He couldn't see any blood so he assumed that he must have sprained the ankle bad enough not to walk. His assumption came true when Jared tried to put weight on the leg, but instead winched again. Misha had a choice to make. He could either stay out of Jared's sight or he could go and assist him, but he had no idea how Jared would react to him. He didn't want Jared to freak out any more than he already did, but he couldn't let Jared continue on like this in pain. He made his decision and knew that Jensen would be ripping him apart for this as well. He made sure that his footfall was loud enough to be heard and when Jared's head snapped around, Misha shifted back. When Jared's eyes rested on his, he lifted his arms in a sign of surrender. He just hoped it was enough not to spook Jared any more.

Jared has just made his decision to turn back in his human form when a twig snapping made him look up. It was a midnight black wolf that approached him. The wolf was of medium size, but had the coldest blue eyes he'd ever seen in a wolf before. He could feel his own body tense up and he looked around to see which way he could flee. He was surprised when the wolf shifted back into his human form and the now very naked man held him arms up as if to indicate that he was surrendering.

"My name is Misha." The wolf's voice was soft spoken and clear. "I'm from the Eastern Pack. I will not harm you. I can see that you're injured. Please, let me help you."

Jared cocked his head. He tried to sniff Misha's scent and was surprised to find him to be a Beta wolf. By the way the man carried himself he would've though him to be a Alpha. He also smelled of confidence, and Jared found himself nodding his head before he shifted back. He slowly released a sigh of relief. He was worried if he'd be able to shift back again and was glad that it happened easily. He cradled his injured left wrist to his chest and looked on warily as Misha continued to walk towards him.

"I promise I will not hurt you." Misha's voice was still soft as if he was speaking to a spooked horse. Jared watch as Misha closed the distance between them, but couldn't help but to shiver as Misha came to a halt in front of him. His eyes were cold, with no warmth in them to be seen. For a moment he wondered if he might have made a mistake.

"Let's sit over here, so that I can have a proper look." Misha didn't touch Jared at all, but just indicated to the stump that Jared leaped over.

Jared nodded his head before he sat down. He kept his eyes on Misha, ready to leap away if Misha made any move towards him that he felt as being a threat. He was surprised when Misha took his place next to him and gently placed his hands over Jared's injured wrist.

"You need to let it go for me to have a proper look." Misha looked at Jared and waited patiently for Jared to lose the grip he had over his wrist so that he could look at it. When Jared let him have a look, Misha took the wrist gently between his hands and started to examine the injured limb. He could feel Jared tensing up again so he started to explain exactly what he was going to do. He took his time and used some of the broad leaves that he could find around them to wrap the wrist up for the time being. It was a bad sprint, but he knew Mitch would have a suitable wrist splint to help it heal quickly.

"Done," Misha said as he finished up with makeshift bandage. "You okay?" He asked.

Jared nodded his head. "Thank you."

Misha smiled. "I was glad that I could help." He looked around and smelled the air. Even in his human form he could smell Jensen and knew the other wolf would be here any second. He turned his attention back to Jared. "Jensen is a good guy. He will never hurt you. Trust him and do me a favor," he smiled as Jared looked up at him. "Don't go running of like this on your own again. You mean the world to Jensen and to the rest of us. We don't want to see you get hurt." Misha didn't give Jared the opportunity to reply but stepped away from Jared and shifted back into his wolf form and went to stand in front of the fallen tree so that he guarded Jared.

Jared heard the growls and snarls from another wolf, even before he could see him. He recognized the smell immediately. He couldn't help but to shiver and wondered if Misha really knew Jensen. The way the wolf sounded now didn’t promise anything good for him. He was surprised to see Misha taking a stance that indicated that he was protecting him.

Jensen came barging through the undergrowth, his body gleamed in the moonlight, his multi color coat of light blond to a rich auburn brown shimmered as he leaped up and attacked Misha head on.

At first Jared thought that Misha was not making an effort to protect himself, but then he noted that Misha was indeed doing that and nothing more. He made sure that he stayed out of Jensen's reach and that he was slowly directing the fight away from where Jared was still seated on the stump. Both wolves nipped and snarled at one another. First going for the legs and then shifting their attention to the neck area, trying to see who could get the dominant position first. Jared whimpered each time one of them yelped out of pain. Soon he could see patches of blood on Jensen's coat and although he could see no blood on Misha's coat he knew that the second wolf also had to be injured.

It looked to Jared like the fight was never going to stop. Neither of the wolves wanted to give in. At the moment they were slowly circling one another, both panting hard and both limping slightly. Jared's wrist was pulsing in pain and he couldn't help but to groan as he jolted it slightly and the pain spread up in his arm. It was that single moan that brought the fight to an end.

Jensen took his eyes off Misha when he heard Jared moan, his first instinct to check why his mate was in pain and that was all that Misha needed to get on top of him. He tried to fight the wolf, but he could feel Misha's incisors on his throat. He was going to die.

Misha could feel Jensen's pulse just beneath the coat and he could feel the metallic taste of the blood that would fill his mouth should he clamp down, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Jensen hated him enough as it was and there was an Omega that needed to be held by his Alpha, to know that he was still loved. He leaped away and shifted back. "Take care of your mate." He turned his back on Jensen and started walking away. He knew Jensen wouldn't attack him and he also knew Jensen knew he wouldn't be walking away completely. He would be checking the perimeter, while Jensen took care of Jared and then he would follow them at a safe distance until they were back at their Alpha's den. Tomorrow things between them would start over again.

Jensen snarled hard as Misha released the hold he had over him, but he also knew that Misha was correct. He had failed in his duty as Jared's Alpha and he had to remedy that immediately. He shifted as he stood up. He had a long gash down the side of his right thigh that was bleeding freely. The ribs on the left side of his body throbbed and he knew that a few of them were heavily bruised. He could feel the sting of a cut over his right brow and he was certain that at least one of his fingers on his left hand was dislocated.

"Jared?" Jensen asked as he stepped closer to Jared. He didn't need to use their bond to feel the fear that Jared felt and he knew he had to be very careful before he scared Jared off again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I can promise you I'm not angry with you. I just heard something that made me upset, please I'm sorry."

"What was it that got you so angry?" Jared whispered.

Jensen snorted. "Just some issues, nothing for you to be worried about."

Jared shook his head. "How can I not be worried about it?"

Jensen lowered his head. He knew Jared was right. "I'm sorry. I'm being unfair to you. I've got some unsolved issues that I need to take care of and I promise to do just that."

"With Misha?" Jared asked as he leaned into Jensen side when his mate sat down next to him. He once again felt safe, no longer did he fear Jensen. The bond between them remained calm, although Jared could feel pain at its edges. He was unsure if it was his own or Jensen's.

Jensen looked at Jared and then nodded his head. "Don't be fooled by him. He's dangerous and he's a traitor." He didn't say anything else put pulled Jared up and together they started walking back. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**_Diary - Entry nine_ **

_'We had our first fight and it was just awful. I wanted to go to the Omega House this morning and my Alpha refused. I couldn't believe him, but what made it worse was the fact that he ordered me to stay away from there. I did try to ask why, but he didn't want to explain and then he left. He has never left our den before without kissing me, this time he didn't even look in my direction as he exited our home._

_I know he's scared about what's going on at the Omega House. It's no longer a secret, everybody talks about it. One of our own Omegas is missing. I've spoken to Brooke myself once or twice and she's really a sweet girl. Her Alpha and Beta are heartbroken. It's as if they already gave up hope to find her. I can't do that. She must still be alive._

_I'm scared and I know my Alpha is scared as well. I will apologize this evening when he returns.'_

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
Misha hissed as the stitches in his side pulled. He hated being stitched up, but Jensen's teeth got a good bite out of his arm and he had to get it done. Even with their ability to heal quickly this would take at least a few days to be completely healed.

He knocked at the door and upon Jeffrey's answer he stepped into the house. He could feel the tension rise as he stepped into the room. In fact, he was sure the whole pack could feel it. He was greeted with a hug from both Jeffrey and Jim. Steve and Chris shook his head and Jared smiled at him. Jensen ignored him as if he wasn't even in the room. He was glad to see that Jared's wrist was indeed in a brace.

"Have a seat, Misha." Jeffrey indicated to an open seat and waited for Misha to sit down before he continued. "Jensen," he looked at his son and waited for Jensen to acknowledge his name before he spoke further. "I called Misha in, it's my decision as Alpha of this pack. Do you understand that?"

Jensen clenched his teeth but nodded his head. When he saw his father still looking at him he answered. "Yes, Sir."

Jeffrey knew that was the best he would get from Jensen and that he'd have to take it. He hoped that it would be enough, because he really didn't want to order Jensen to anything, but if Jensen remained stubborn, it would leave him with no choice.

Jim cleared his throat. "Our representatives returned today. The General Council, as well as representatives from the Northern and Southern Regions will arrive shortly."

Jeffrey nodded his head. "Jared, there is something that we need to discuss with you." He looked at Jensen and knew that Jensen already picked up on the seriousness of the situation although he had no idea what it was about.

Jared nodded his head slowly. He was still as nervous as hell, even though he was warmly greeted by Jeffrey and by Jim.

"Before you arrived, we were all under the impression that Omegas were extinct. Your arrival here means that the gods have forgiven us and that Omegas will once again walk among all of us." He looked closely to see if Jared was following what he was saying.

He continued when Jared nodded his head. "The General Council's regulations that state that we have to send out representatives to all the regions that signed the _Omega treaty_ , to inform them of what had happened. He swallowed and looked over at Jim. "It's there where our problems start." He indicated for Jim to continue and he couldn't help but to note that Jensen had pulled Jared closer to him. The younger man was almost seated in his lap.

Jim looked at Jensen and at Jared and then he started to explain the problem, including the Western Region's regulation. He was aware of the drop in temperature in the room as Jensen rose to his feet. His hand was heavily bandage as well as his right thigh. "Are you saying that the Council will not accept Jared as my claimed mate until his so called Alpha agreed to it?"

"Yes," Jeffrey answered "and that's why Misha is here. We know the Western Region plays dirty and until the Council's representative arrives we need to keep Jared safe."

"No." Jensen shook his head. "I will not let Jared return to that bastard. He is mine. My mark is on him. I mated him. They will have to accept that."

"They are bound by the regulations, in the same way we are, Jensen." Jeffrey kept his voice calm.

"I'm not. Those regulations have been written hundreds of years ago and needs to be re-looked at. Including the fact that if Jared is sent back, that bastard will kill him." Jensen growled.

"We don't seem to have a choice in this, Jensen." Jim said softly.

"There is always a choice, you taught me that, Jim. You told me that I'm responsible for my own destiny, my own life and I'm taking on that responsibility now. I will not send Jared to his death." Jensen growled.

"None of us want to send Jared to his death, Jensen." Misha spoke up and was not surprised to find him pinned to the wall.

"Shut up. It's got nothing to do with you. You would send Jared to his death without even blinking, so just shut up." Jensen pushed hard at him before he stepped away.

"That's enough, Jensen." Jeffrey's voice sounded through the room. "I told you Misha is here because I wanted him here. He is to keep Jared safe and you _will_ listen to him." He could see the order settle on Jensen's shoulders and knew it would take a while before his son forgave him for that.

"Yes, Alpha." Jared grunted under the weight of the strong order. "I will listen and defer to him, but if my mate gets killed, Alpha, I will kill him first like I should've done two years ago and then I will kill you as well."

"So be it." Jeffrey accepted the promise Jensen issued. There was nothing he could do about that now.

Jared could feel his heart pound as Jim explained to them what was going on. He agreed with Jensen. If they sent him back to his Alpha, the man would kill him. There was something else that he needed to know as well. "What will happen to Jensen is he refuses to let me go back?"

Jim dragged his hand over his face. "He will forfeit his life to the council and the pack will forfeit their right to exist free from the General council."

Jared nodded slowly. He would not let Jensen die for him. "What does it mean if you say the pack will forfeit their right to exist free?"

"It means that the Easter Region will be dissolved. We will be reintegrated into the other packs." Jim started to explain.

"Don't lie." Jensen growled. "We will be forfeited to the Western Region."

"We can't be sure about that, Jensen." Jeffrey said.

"No? So all the history lessons have been wrong and that this time it will be different, Alpha? Please, don't kid yourself. Over and over again in any situation where a Region or a pack forfeited its right that pack was absolved into the pack that had the claim against them." Jensen snapped back. He turned to face Jared, he could feel the bond between them strained with total despair and he knew his own emotions were a contributing factor to that.

"Jared, look at me." Jensen lifted his young mate's chin so that he could look at him. "That will not happen. I will not let that happen to you."

Jared shook his head. "I need to go back. I have a duty towards you as well, I will not let you get killed for me, and I will not let this pack suffer because of me."

"NO." Jensen growled and dragged Jared hard up against him. "I made a promise to myself that I would never use my power as a Alpha to order my mate to obedience, but if you keep on talking like this, Jared, you'll leave me without any choice. Please, don't make me order you."

Jared looked in Jensen's eyes and saw that it was filled with fear but also with love. He would not let Jensen die for him, so he nodded once and leaned into Jensen's embrace. His whole body ached and the respite his heat has given him over the last day and a half seemed to have come to an end. Even as his fever rose he could hear Jensen's soft growl as his possessive nature came back. None of the other wolves in the room uttered a word as Jensen picked him up and carried him back to their den.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner1lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jared was on his side with Jensen spooning behind him. He groaned softly as Jensen removed his fingers from Jared's leaking hole, but then sighed deeply as the fingers got replaced by the blunt head of Jensen's cock. He pushed back as Jensen breached him and closed his eyes as the initial burn gave way to fullness. He rocked back as Jensen kept still behind him. "Please."

Jensen promised himself that he would take it slow with Jared this time and up and till this moment he had kept that promise he made. After they got home he had slowly undressed Jared while he kissed and caressed his whole body. He took time in lapping at his mark, even used his teeth to scrape over the bruise that left Jared whimper with need in his arms. He took his time in suckling on Jared's nipples and twisted them between his fingers so that Jared's body shivered with both pleasure and pain. He took Jared's straining cock into his mouth and lapped at the leaking tip and pushed his tongue deep into the slit that made Jared cry out for more. He'd made sure Jared was comfortable on the bed before he took him deep down his throat and sucked hard until he drew Jared's orgasm from his body, his mate beyond words. His touches didn't stop, instead he stroked and licked at Jared's shaft again until it hardened in his mouth and Jared sobbed at the sensitivity, but not once did he plea for Jensen to stop.

Only when Jared was hard for the second time did he move his attention to Jared's hole. He played with the puckered hole, his fingers dancing across the sensitive bit of flesh but not entering it. He lubed his fingers up and then slowly pushed in one as he started to stretch Jared out. His mate made the most beautiful sounds, his legs wide open to give Jensen the maximum access possible. He had to soothe Jared down as he turned his mate to his side before he took his place behind him and fingered him again.

He could feel the tightness around him as his cock slipped into the narrow channel and he sighed as he settled himself deep. His cock throbbed with anticipation but he kept still, the stillness that surrounded them helped him to calm down. Jensen couldn't help but to chuckle as Jared became inpatient and rocked back against him extracting a moan from both men. He placed a bracing hand on Jared's top leg and then gently rotated his hips until he found a slow and steady pace.

They rocked together the slow pace building the wall of pleasure up higher and higher. Jared sobbed as Jensen's cock brushed over the gland again and again, he was so hard but didn't want to cum until Jensen told him he could. He want to hold on for his Alpha.

Jensen could feel that Jared was right on the edge and he lifted his hand from Jared's hip and let his thumb run over Jared's mushroom tip slicking the digit up and spreading it around Jared's shaft. Jared trembled beneath his touch, he could even feel it in his cock that wanted nothing more than to spurt his seed deep into Jared's body. "Cum for me, let us fly." Jensen whispered and groaned as Jared's channel tightened up around him as they younger man's own orgasm took over letting him coat Jensen's hand and his own stomach while his body milked Jensen's orgasm from him.

Jared gasped, "Alpha!" he groaned as his orgasm took over every part of his body. His hips pushed back into Jensen's thrust and he moaned as he could feel Jensen's knot pushing hard against his over sensitive hole, but his body knew he wanted this and he felt himself relax even as the burning sensation started up when the knot popped through. He could feel Jensen's seed pumping inside him, filling him up and the knot sealing them together as one. He must have blacked out for a second because when he opened his eyes Jensen was murmuring something to him that didn't make sense until he repeated it again and again.

"Love you too," Jared smiled softly and turned a fraction so that he could look at Jensen's face. His mate's face was covered with sweat and gleamed in the moonlight that traveled through the window. He reached out with his hand and traced Jensen's eyes and nose. His fingers lingered on Jensen's lips and he gasped as his mate turned his head and sucked his finger into his mouth. The single action jolted another shiver of pleasure through his body.

"Get some sleep," Jensen whispered and couldn't help but to snigger with Jared at the thought of what happened the last time he said that. He had woken Jared up a further three times that night to make love to him, not once letting his cock slip out of his mate.

"Jensen," Jared looked at his mate's face. "Promise me you won't do something stupid." He knew he was being unfair, he was asking his mate to make a promise that he himself intended not to keep.

"Jared," Jensen shook his head. "I can't promise you that, you're my mate. It's my duty to protect you."

Jared shook his head. "Promise me, Jensen." He had to get that promise and when the time came he would make sure that Jensen knew that he had to keep that promise.

Jensen could see that Jared wasn't going to let it go. "I promise."

Jared smiled and kissed his mate hard. "Love you. Thank you." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
"You going to stay out here the whole night?" Chris asked as he saw Misha standing to the side of Jensen's den.

"I've had worse." He shrugged his shoulders.

Chris snorted. He had heard Misha's stories before and knew he was talking the truth. "He will come around. Don't give up hope."

Misha shook his head. "He won't. He still believes that it was my fault and in a way he's right."

"You've been cleared off all wrong doing, Misha. Not only by Special Forces, but by our Council as well. It was an accident."

Misha shook his head. "Leave it, Chris. I've got a job to do." He turned away from his friend, not wanting to think about the past.

"You're even more stubborn than Jensen." Chris mumbled as he moved away.

Misha sighed and shook his head. He had to keep his mind clear if he wanted to keep Jared alive. He also knew that he had to keep a close eye on Jensen. His friend would not hesitate to do something stupid, even if it was just to spite him.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

  
"What do you mean he's with the Eastern Region Pack?" Webb growled as he looked at the man that stood before him. "What the fuck is he doing there?"

"He seemed to be mated to Morgan's son, Ackles."

Webb snorted. "He must have been desperate if he mated that worthless piece of shit."

"There's something else you need to know." The captain swallowed hard. "They have sent representatives to the General Council and to the other Regions. They've made it known that he's an Omega."

Webb growled out in anger. "No! I want him dead before the council arrives. I will not let our gods be angry and punish all of us again if they accept his status as being an Omega. Get into the pack and kill him."

"There is another option." The captain spoke up quickly. He didn't waste time, but explained the mating regulations quickly and smiled as he saw the glint in his Alpha's eyes.

"Excellent. I invoke my right as Alpha and demand that there be negotiations for my _son_. He sneered at the last word. Send our own representatives to go and collect him and bring him home, until such negotiations have been finalized.” Once Jared was back where he belonged it would be easy to kill him and then all that he had to say was that it was an accident. It would take care of that problem for once and for all.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner5lifejournal.jpg)

  
"Jared," Misha stepped closer to where Jared was standing and tried to ignore Jensen that growled at him. "I need to talk to you for a moment, please."

Jared looked up as he heard his name and smiled at the wolf that helped him in the woods. "Sure. Would you like to come in?" He indicated to the den behind them.

Misha shook his head. He didn't want to push his luck. He knew Jensen was already upset with him talking to his mate. "It won't take long. I just wanted to say that I'll be with you whenever you're outside the den. I will keep my distance, but will be here if you need me."

"He won't need you." Jensen snapped.

"In case you've forgotten, Jensen, the General Council's representative has arrived this morning and we're expecting the Northern and Southern representatives later today. There will be a lot of meetings which you are obliged to attend and there will be a lot of strange wolves here. You will not be around and it's my duty to keep Jared safe." Misha snapped back. He hated the fact that Jensen could get under his skin so easily.

"And you just love it, don't you?" Jensen pulled Jared away from Misha and started to pull him to their den.

"Jensen," Jared stopped in his tracks. "Stop it. You're being rude to Misha. He's just trying to help."

"Me, rude? I'm not rude, Jared. I'm speaking the truth. I told you before, don't trust him." Jensen let go of Jared's arm and moved into the den by himself, not even looking back as the door slammed shut.

"I'm sorry." Misha apologized.

"I'm the one who should apologize." Jared turned and smiled at the Beta. "I don't know the history between you and Jensen, but I can see that even if the two of you want to rip each other apart you still care for one another." He sighed. "Maybe you should try to talk to him?"

This time it was Misha who snarled. "Don't tell me what to do, pup. You're right you don't know our history, and it has nothing to do with you. So stop trying to interfere." Misha turned around and walked away. He knew he was rude towards Jared and that he had to apologize, but no one understood just how many times he did try to talk to Jensen and failed. He also did not see the hurt that crossed Jared's face at his angry words.

Jared bowed his head and sighed. He couldn't help but to feel helpless. In a sense it was better to be in this pack then his own, but in scenarios like this - it was much worse to be here. He looked at the closed door of his home and at Misha's retreating back and felt at a loss. He turned and looked around and then remembered Jim mentioned a library and made his way over. Hopefully the books wouldn’t object if he spent some time with them.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jim smiled as he saw the young Omega absorbed in the book in front of him. By the thickness of the volume he knew Jared was reading the Eastern Region's history. Slowly he made his way over to where Jared was seated.

"Doing a bit of light reading?" He joked.

Jared smiled. "This is so interesting. Did you know that the Eastern Wolves are believed to be the first werewolves?" He blushed as he heard himself asking the silly question. "I'm sorry. Of course you know. Please forgive me."

"Pup, there is nothing to forgive. In fact it makes me smile that there is at least one pup who loves reading our history." Jim smiled again. He couldn't help but to wonder what kind of evil this young pup had been put through if he apologized because he found something interesting in a history book.

"May I ask you a question, please, Sir?" Jared kept his eyes lowered out of respect.

Jim shook his head. "Jared, look at me, pup." He waited until Jared raised his head before he continued. "First of all my name is Jim. If you refer to me as Sir, you're making me feel as if my own Alpha is around and that's just a scary thought. And secondly, ask as many questions as you like. I promise to answer them as well as I can."

Jared laughed and felt at ease. "Thank you, Sir." He blushed. "Sorry, Jim." He relaxed when Jim nodded his head. "Jensen's last name is Ackles, but the Alpha's last name is Morgan. How is that possible? I thought that all Alpha pups take on their Sire's last names?"

Jim shook his head. "I know that's the position in the Western Pack, but not here with us. Our Beta pups, like your pups keep their Beta's last name, but unlike there, here it's as a sign of respect to their Betas and their families. Alpha pups, on the other hand, have a choice. They can keep their Beta's last name or take on the name of their Alpha. Jensen chose his Beta's name in her memory. It doesn't make him weak, Jared. In fact it makes him even stronger. The Ackles names goes even further back in our history as the Morgan name. Their lineage delivered more great Alphas then most of the other houses together - including the Morgan family."

"That sounds fair." Jared looked down at the page before him. The way the Eastern wolves lived was so much different to the way he was brought up. He could get used living here - he'd be happy here. But then he remembered his Alpha and he let go of his dream. It will always stay just a dream.

"Jared," Jim placed his hand on Jared's shoulder. "You've been through a lot, that I can see, but you belong to us now, you're part of this pack. Here our pack members come first and it's not only Alphas that have a say in things. You know I'm a Beta and I'm second in charge of this pack. You've met Misha, does he act like a Beta to you? All of us are on equal footing. The only one higher in position is you." Jim smiled as Jared's eyes grew big and he shook his head.

"Yes, Jared. We made a promise to our gods and we are keeping that promise. We promised them to cherish our Omegas and every last one of us will put our lives on the line to protect you or for that matter any other Omega. Omegas are the backbone of any pack. Without them our Alphas are born weak and our packs small." He could see that Jared had difficulty in believing that.

"Jared, Omegas carry litters from five to seven pups. Betas can at the most carry two, if we're lucky three. In the last twenty-five years all of our pups born, were from single litters. Since the Omegas became extinct our pack's size decreased by more than thirty percent. Only one out of every six pups born is an Alpha. Do you understand why Omegas are so important to us? We as werewolves are starting to die out and the fact that you've been born as an Omega means that the gods are prepared to give us a second chance." Jim looked up at Jared and was surprised when he saw Jared has gone all white. "Are you all right, pup?"

Jared nodded slowly, but knew he had to get out of here. He'd thought about having a family with Jensen and knew that his mate would be an amazing father, but now, now with the plan he was formulating that will never happen. Would it be his fault if their species died out? He couldn't think of that. There were Betas and even if they gave birth to only one pup at a time, it had to be enough. It just had to. "I need to get back, Jensen must be looking for me." He scrambled from the chair, not even bothering returning the book where he retrieved it from. He had to get away.

Jim couldn't help but to be bothered about the way Jared had blanched and wondered if it was about the mentioning of pups. He really thought that Jared knew that Omegas were carriers. He made a note to talk to Jensen about that. He looked out of the window as Jared disappeared around the corner. He wanted to call out to him, because the den was on the other side, but then he saw Misha and he knew the pup was safe.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
Misha could see by the way the young pup was holding himself that he had something on his mind. He wasn't surprised to see that Jared bent down and picked up a little stone before he let it skip onto the water. He smiled. It seemed like Jared perfected the technique to a T. From where he stood he could see as Jared repeated the same motion over and over, as at the same time he kept mumbling to himself. Misha knew that if he wanted to he could listen to what Jared was saying to himself, but the pup deserved some privacy so he didn't eaves drop. He did however stand up as Jared took the next little round stone and just hit the water with it hard. It made a huge splash that even covered Jared in water. Then he just stood there and Misha could see how his shoulders slumped.

It was time to see if the pup would talk to him. Misha started walking towards Jared but made sure that Jared could hear him coming along. He could see the moment Jared realized he was no longer alone. "You know you'll never get to let it skip over the surface if you throw it like that." He smirked.

Jared shrugged his shoulders, but didn't bother to reply.

"Are you all right, pup?" Misha asked concerned.

"Why do everyone around here call me pup?" Jared sounded genuinely surprised.

Misha snorted. "How old are you, Jared? Eighteen, nineteen? You're still a pup in our eyes."

"I'm almost nineteen and I've stopped being a pup a long time ago." There was something hard in his voice. Something that made Misha aware of the fact that this young wolf, indeed stopped being a pup a long time ago.

"We don't mean in an a derogative way, Jared. We love our pups. They mean the world to us." Misha tried to explain.

"I'm sorry. I know you all mean well." He bowed his head. Once again he made Misha angry with him.

"Pup, Jared, look at me." Misha stepped closer. "There is no need to be sorry. If you really don't want us to call you that, I can promise you we will stop doing that." He looked down at the young man. He could see that Jared still had to grow in his body and wondered if he would top Jensen's height or would he be like Misha himself and stay just under six foot.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't comment, he just knew if he opened his mouth he might end up with his foot in it once again. "I need to go back." He pushed his hands into his pockets and started to walk back to the pack grounds.

Misha didn't say a word, but just followed him silently. If he and Jensen were on speaking terms he would've let his friend (yes, Jensen would always be his friend) know that he needed to talk to the pup. It was clear that there was something up with the young wolf and Misha couldn't help but to be wary about that.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner1lifejournal.jpg)

  
"I'm sorry that I was such an ass outside." Jensen apologized the moment Jared stepped through the door.

Jared shook his head. "I'm the one who should apologize. You are my Alpha, I had no right to speak to you like that. Please forgive me."

Jensen sighed as he took Jared in his arms. "Jay, you really need to stop doing this. I'm not going to hurt you or punish you. You don't need any forgiveness. I was the ass here." He placed a kiss on Jared's head and inhaled his mate's scent deeply. There was something strange with how Jared smelled, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He smiled again as Jared turned his body so that they could kiss again. Soon their clothes were all over the house as he pulled Jared to their room. It was still early, but he knew just what to do to keep them occupied for the rest of the night.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jared was curled up in Jensen's arms. His whole body still tingled from their love making. Jensen took him to heights he never thought was possible. He was still trying to catch his breath, even after Jensen's soften cock pulled out of him almost an hour ago.

"You're thinking too hard." Jensen's voice sounded sleepy and Jared grinned. He loved the way Jensen sounded when he just woke up. "I didn't mean to."

"It's too late now," Jensen teased as he pulled Jared so that they young man was lying on his chest. "You going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Jared shook his head. He wanted to ask, but he also didn't want Jensen to be angry at him. "Nothing, much. Just relaxing."

"Mm, try again, Jay. Something's bothering you, I can feel it. Spill." Jensen nipped hard at his collarbone, loving the way Jared gasped out loud.

Jared sighed. He should've known that Jensen would pick something up. It reminded him that he needed to talk to Jim about how to shield their bond. He knew Jensen had done it when he was younger, he just hoped he could learn it as well. "Promise you won't be angry with me."

"Jay, I can never be angry with you." Jensen frowned as he heard how serious Jared sounded. "What's wrong, talk to me."

Jared sighed. "I want to know about you and Misha." He cringed as Jensen's body stiffened beneath him. He even held his breath and waited for the first blow to rain down on him.

Jensen wanted to snap at Jared that it had nothing to do with him and that he should mind his own business, but the moment he tensed up he could smell the fear radiating from Jared. His mate was scared shitless and Jensen knew he was waiting to be slapped around. Instead he kept his movements slow and placed his hand over Jared's back to sooth him down. It didn't surprise him to feel Jared whimper on top of him as his hand made contact with his skin. "Shh, you're safe. I will not hurt you. I promise." He repeated the words over and over until he found that Jared had relaxed against him once more.

Jensen was aware of the fact that Jared was still awake, so he took a deep breath and started to talk. "We were all friends since from the time I could remember and we were inseparable. Misha and Christian the eldest, then Steve, me and then Gabriel." Jensen snorted. "We were called the Ratpack. We did everything together. Misha and Gabe were the only two Betas between the five of us, but still the only one we ever looked out for was Gabe. He always tried to keep the peace between all of us, and I must say he did have his work cut out for him. Trying to keep three hormone filled Alphas and another hormone filled Beta from either dry humping each other to death or ripping each other to pieces was a full time job." Jensen smiled as he thought of his friend.

He cleared his throat and then he continued. "After school Gabriel decided to join the army. He longed to be with Misha. By that time we all knew he had a huge crush on Misha, but we thought that with Misha away and Gabriel finishing up school things would've settled down. Unfortunately it did not."

"We tried to talk him out of it. Hell, Misha even managed to get time off to see if he could talk sense into Gabriel's head, but to no avail. He signed up. We were all surprised when we found out he actually had a knack for being in the service. He was recruited to the same unit as Misha even though all of us once again tried to talk him out of it. He didn't want to listen." Jensen took a deep breath. The next part was always the hardest part. "They were on leave, between missions when a call came through. It was on a voluntarily basis only, so we knew it was something bad. We knew Misha would go, there was just no way he would stay away, but we hoped that Gabriel would sit this one out. There was a huge fight between all of us and then Misha picked Gabriel's side. I remember shouting at Misha. I told him that if Gabriel got killed it would be on his head." Jensen shook his head.

"They were gone for a bit over three weeks and when they returned Gabriel was brought back in a box. Misha was supposed to have his back, but Misha wasn't there and Gabe got killed. Misha even admitted that it was his fault, although he has been cleared off all wrong doing by the Special Forces and even by our own Council." Jensen remained silent for a long while before he spoke up again.

"Misha got Gabriel killed. He is responsible for Gabe's death. I can never forgive him for that. He betrayed our friendship. He is a traitor."

Jared didn't know what to say, instead he pulled Jensen closer and kissed him hard, rubbing their bodies together as he felt Jensen harden beneath him. He couldn't make Jensen forget about the past, but at least he could make him forget about it for a while. He sighed deeply as Jensen thrust deep into him with one stroke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Webb wanted to snarl at the wolf, but he knew he'd be pushing it too far. Instead, he bowed slightly and acted as if he was the injured party. After he had made contact with the Council and they heard his heart felt plea, they'd decided to stand by him in his bid to get Jared returned home. He nodded again as the wolf said something that he didn't care to listen to and sent the man off with one of his own captains to go to the Eastern Pack and collect that what belonged to him. Webb made no mention of the pack of wolves that he sent with to make sure that Jared did indeed return home and that they made sure that the General Council representative met his fate, sooner rather than later.

"Make sure not to fuck this up, Captain. I will personally remove your balls one by one with a teaspoon if this is messed up." This time he did sneer. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that pathetic thing called his son.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
**One Week Later**

Jared couldn't help but to laugh at Mishas's stories. The man had a way with words and Jared liked his company, despite what Jensen had said, Jared couldn't find any reason why he couldn't trust the older wolf.

Misha's words had come true. Jensen was held up in a lot of meetings and sometimes Jared could feel the rage across their bond as if Jensen was stood right next to him. It did lead to some very intense, but still amazing sex between them and although Jared's first heat have seemed to passed it didn't keep them from fucking like bunnies.

He blushed as he thought about the previous night. Jensen had licked him open, taking his sweet time before he deep throated Jared and licked him clean and only then did he push inside of him, filling him up completely.

"Jared, think you can tone your pheromones down a bit, you're making everyone hard." Misha grunted hard.

"What?" Jared blushed again as he looked down at Misha's crotch and saw his trousers tenting high. "Fuck, sorry." Jared didn't know where to hide his head.

Misha laughed again, "No need to be sorry, pup. You're in love." He winked at Jared and punched him lightly on the arm. "What do you say, want to go down to the lake for a while?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Jared shivered and immediately looked around. It was as if someone was staring at him, but he couldn't see who it was.

Misha picked up on Jared's unease and turned around to sweep the area again. "You all right, pup?"

"Sorry, just felt cold for a moment." Jared mumbled as he got to his feet. "Can we go in our true forms, please?"

Misha grinned. He knew Jared loved playing in the lake so he nodded in agreement. "Want to head over to your den first to shift there?" He knew that since all of the strange wolves arrived Jared became unease to be seen naked in front of strange wolves and he tended to change form at his den and stay in his wolf form until they return.

Jared nodded again and walked towards his home. He couldn't help but to shiver again. He had a bad feeling about things.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner5lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jensen's voice roared through the packed room. "NO!" He shrugged his father's hand from his shoulder. "We've been through this before. I will not allow my mate to be treated like a lab rat. He already appeared in front of you once and the Council confirmed him being an Omega."

"You seem to have no control over your pup, Morgan." One of the council members spoke up.

"Why must I control him if what he says is right, Owens?" Jeffrey replied as he rose to his own feet. "Jared is mated to my son, he is part of our pack and is under our protection. It's time that is respected."

"He is not your mate," Owens spoke up.

This time both Jeffrey and Jim took Jensen by his shoulders to keep him from blowing his top.

"Are your senses of smell and sight affected in any way, Councilor? Did you not see my mark or smell my scent on him. He is claimed. He is my mate." Jensen was surprised on to hear how calm he sounded to his own ears.

"Then what about the Western Pack's regulations, or are you just going to ignore them?" The wolf sneered.

"They have yet to make any claim known. Until they do, Jared is my mate." Jensen replied with ice in his voice.

"Well, then it seems like we're just in time." All heads turned as a man at the back of the room spoke up. He bowed deeply to the room and then continued. "Please forgive me for not introducing myself beforehand. I have traveled for a long time and only arrived here a few minutes ago. I'm here with a representative of the Western Pack. They are laying their claim for mating negotiations and ask that their young one be returned to them until such negotiations are complete."

Even before Jensen could react Jim stepped away from his chair and approached the Were. "May I see the claim?" He held out his hand and waited patiently for the man to produce the official document.

As Jim looked the document over Jeffrey had turned to the two wolves that flanked Jensen's side. He nodded once and both of them trotted off. They knew what they had to do.

Jeffrey placed his arm on Jensen's arm. "Relax, Jensen." Jensen's grip on the table in front of him had his knuckles white.

"This can't be happening." Jensen groaned.

"Jensen, we will deal with this." Jeffrey had to keep his son calm. If Jensen caused trouble here, he could be charged with treason against the council. He looked over at his pack Beta and could see the older man's shoulder's drop. Their worst fear just came true and there was nothing they could do about it.

"As you can see all is in order. Unfortunately Alpha Webb couldn't be present, but he has sent his representative to take Jared back home. I, of course will also return with them to oversee all of the negotiations." He looked at Jim's drawn face. "We will leave before night fall. The Alpha is eager to see his son again."

"Bullshit." Jensen cursed. "He's the reason why Jared fled. We all know what the Western Pack thinks of Omegas. He wanted to kill Jared when he realized he was an Omega."

"No," the man shook his head. "I had a long talk with him. He explained that Jared was delusional in his heat and that he'd fled. They tried to track him and get him back to pack grounds for his own safety, but Jared had managed to give them the slip."

"And you believed that?" Jensen was seeing red. "You're even more stupid than what I initially thought." He shrugged Jeffrey's hand from his shoulder. "I will not let him take you. He is my mate."

Owens stood up again. "You are bordering on insubordination of this council. Accept the claim of the Western Region, or face the consequences."

Jensen squared his shoulders. "You can take your regulations and you can take your so called General Council and you can shove it so deep up your ass that it comes in drips and drabs out of our fucking ears."

"You leave me with no choice, Jensen Ackles of the Morgan Pack of the Eastern Region. As council member of the General Council I charge you of high treason and incarcerate you until such time as your hearing can be heard." The whole room erupted in pandemonium. Eastern Wolves formed a protective circle around their Alpha's son - their future Alpha. They were ready to fight.

"Stand down." Jeffrey barked out the order and watched as his pack moved back. "Councilor Owens, your charge against my son is heard and understood. Although I don't agree with it, I as Alpha of this region and this pack has no choice but to accept it. I do however invoke the right as Regional Alpha for the trial to be heard here."

Jensen didn't react to his Alpha's words. He knew that his father was right. He had no choice but to give Jensen up, if he sided with him the pack would face the consequences. He didn't look at any of his pack members as he got lead out of the room. His only thought was of Jared and for the first time in two years he had no choice but to place his fate in the one man who he hates and hoped that Misha would be able to keep Jared safe.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
****  
_Diary - Entry ten_  


_'I'm not sure how many days, or even weeks have passed. I'm not even sure where I am precisely, all though it smells like the Omega House. I know I've been dosed up with Wolfsbane. Something about it being the best thing for me at this stage. But they don't seem to understand, how can anything be for the best?_

_My Alpha is gone. They got a lead on whomever was killing the Omegas and he went with the patrol to hunt the wolf down - except that he never returned - and the Omega killer got away as well._

_I tried to tell them that there was something wrong, but they all just soothed me down and told me not to worry. I heard the whispers around me. When my Alpha died I started to scream and scream and scream. Even now just thinking of him makes me want to scream again, but I can't. I've got a duty that was placed on me by myself._

_I need to revenge my Alpha's death. I will not let the wolf who took my life away from me get away with it. I've got only two things left to do. One - find the killer and kill him. Two - join my Alpha in the ever living fields.'_

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner6lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jared scrambled from the water as he felt Jensen's range of emotions slam hard into their bond. Never before has he felt Jensen so out of control over his emotions. It made Jared want to flee and fight at the same time. He whimpered and snarled as he shook the excess water from his coat. He tried to run back to the pack grounds, but found himself being blocked by Misha. He growled again and tried to side step the Beta wolf. It seemed like Misha anticipated his movement as Misha blocked him again. Jared snarled again, he was prepared to fight the other wolf, he had to get to his mate.

Misha didn't need to share a bond to know that there was something wrong. The whole area had gone quiet, he could feel the tension in the air. When Jared started to whimper and growl, Misha knew he had to stop the young wolf before he did something stupid. He didn't want to hurt Jared, but if he had to he would pin him to the ground and keep him here. The decision was taken out of his hands as two wolves burst out of the undergrowth and came to a halt in front of them. He wasn't surprised to note that it were Steve and Chris. They reeked of fury, but also of angst. He shifted but at the same time grabbed hold on the scruff of Jared's neck. The young wolf snarled and tried to nip at him, but he had more than enough experience in holding a wolf like that to get bitten.

"What's wrong?" He asked as both the wolves shifted as well.

"Western Pack is here to make their claim." Steve replied first.

"Shit." Misha cursed and had to hold on tight as Jared tried to squirm away again. Already the young wolf's scent has changed, fear settling in. "Jared, you need to shift. I also promise to let you go if you promise not to do anything that would make me running after you." He waited until Jared stilled beneath his hands and the wolf gave a slight nod with his head.

Jared shifted and looked at the three concerned men in front of him. "Is my Alpha here?" He swallowed hard.

Chris shook his head. "He sent a representative."

Jared nodded his head, he had to remain calm. "Is that why Jensen is so all over the charts in his emotions?" He tried to make it sound like a joke.

Steve looked at Chris and then nodded his head. He didn't have the guts to tell Jared what else Jensen had done. But he seemed to have underestimated Jared's sense of observation as the young man spoke up again.

"You're hiding something, what's going on? Please, Steve, tell me."

Steve dragged his hands through his hair and then quickly told Jared and Misha what they overheard just as they left the hall.

Jared blanched and felt his knees buckle beneath him. He was happy for Misha's support. "He's been charged for treason?"

Chris nodded his head.

"Will, will he be taken away?" Jared asked, it felt to him as if his whole world was just blown to smithereens.

"No, Jeffrey claimed his right as Eastern Alpha and the trial will be held here." Steve was the one who answered.

Jared nodded slowly. Already the plans he made to keep his Mate and his new pack out of all of this had changed. He had to think quickly. He couldn't let Jensen face the council on a charge of treason. There must be something that he could do. "We need to get back, I need to see him."

"Jared," Misha placed his hand on Jared's shoulder. "We've already made plans to get you out of here. That's why Chris and Steve are here. To help us. We need to leave." He started to pull Jared deeper into the woods.

"No." Jared shook his head. "I will not leave my mate."

"Jared, please. We don't have time for this. The Council representative and you're father's captain wants to leave by nightfall. We need to get going." Misha tried again.

Jared shook his head fiercely. "No, I will not go." He snarled through his clenched teeth.

"Damnit, pup. You don't have a choice." Misha growled back. They had to start moving.

"No." Jared pulled away from Misha. "My status is higher in the pack than either of yours." He blushed as he played that card. He never intended to use his status as Omega to get anything out of the pack. "I will not go with you. I will not let you order me."

Misha groaned. "Fuck, Jared. Don't do this. Please, we need to get you out of here. Jeffrey and Jim will skin me alive if something happens to you and that mate of yours, trust me if I say to you, I don't want to get on his wrong side any further than I'm already. Please, Jeffrey and Jim will take care of Jensen. We need to move."

"No, that's final." Jared turned and walked away. He knew he was still naked and under normal circumstances it would've bothered him a great deal, but now it was the last of his concerns. He didn't see the look of concern that passed over the three faces of the other wolves, before they all started to follow him. He was surprised when a wolf brushed past him and saw that it was Misha. He looked over his shoulder and saw that both Steve and Chris had also changed form. The trail back to the pack grounds was completed in silence.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner1lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jensen leaned back against the hard brick wall. His shoulder blades filled with cold as he kept himself in the same pose. Already he could feel the effects of the first dosage of Wolfsbane that he was forced to take. Owen had felt that he was a danger and it was ordered that he'd be drugged up.

He snarled as the cell door opened again and then staggered to his feet as Jared stepped into the small space. "Jay." His voice gruff as he reached out to take his trembling mate into his arms.

"Jensen." Jared wanted to weep. He could smell the drug on Jensen's skin and breath and his own anger built up deep inside of him. "I'm sorry." He knew Jensen hated him saying those words, but this was his fault. If he wasn't here then Jensen wouldn't have been in this situation.

"Look at me, Jay." Jensen said as he pulled Jared onto his lap so that both men were seated on the floor. "This is not your fault. Please, don't try to take this onto yourself." He hated the drugs, it lulled his sense as well as the bond he shared with his mate. He could barely feel Jared's emotions through the haze that corrupted his mind.

Jared didn't reply, but pressed himself deeper into Jensen's embrace. "I will get you out of here, I promise."

Jensen didn't know how to reply to that. He knew that the trial had to go it's course and that he wouldn't be released until that had happened. He arched his brow as Jared spoke up again.

"Who is this Owens?"

Jensen snorted. "One asshole of a politician. He's gunning for the top Council position and is trying to throw his weight around. He's seen as ultra conservative and very sympathetic to the Western Wolves. He thinks that if he can persuade them to vote for him."

Jared nodded his head. "He's also one of the highest ranking Councilor here?"

Jensen shook his head. "No, but he's the one with the biggest mouth and the other representatives are pushovers. He leaned his head against Jared's shoulder and sighed deeply. "I love you so much, Jay."

Jared pressed himself hard against Jensen's embrace. "Me too." He looked up as the cell door creaked open again. "I need to go. I know your Alpha and Jim are doing their best to get you out of here."

Jensen smiled. "Jared, stick close to Misha." He didn't comment on the fact that there might be a possibility that Jared would be gone by nightfall.

Jared smiled and nodded his head. He didn't answer, because he had no intention to stick close to the wolf, he had something to do and the less anyone else knew about it the better.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
Owens smirked as he opened the door and saw the Omega standing in front of him. "Well, well. If it isn't the Omega bitch himself. " He stood away from the door and let Jared in before he closed the door firmly again.

"You're more than just a politician, you have blood ties with the Western Wolves, and don't deny it, you smell like the rest of them." Jared replied harshly.

Owens laughed. He didn't deny the ties. His Alpha's family was related to the Western Wolves. He always thought that they understood him better. "You are a real piece of work, aren't you pup? But, I know taking you back to your Alpha would sort that out quickly. He would put you on the right path."

"And what path would that be?" He refused to address the Councilor with respect.

"To teach you the proper way of being an Omega bitch. To serve your Alpha and to know your place in the pack."

Jared shook his head. "You didn't do well at history in school did you? Because if you did, you would remember that the Western pack killed all of their Omegas, and I can promise you that practice have not ceased to exist, especially now."

Owens growled deep. "I gather that you're not here to talk about my academic qualifications, why are you here?"

"I want you to withdraw the charge against my mate." Jared answered.

Owens snorted. "Any why would I do that?"

"Because then I would go willing me back to Alpha."

Owens shrugged his shoulders. "You're leaving in a few hours in any case, so it really doesn't bother me at all.

Jared shook his head. "If you proceed with this trial you will not only lose your _good_ name, but in all likelihood you will have a full scale war on your hands. You do realize that the Eastern Pack is still the largest pack out there, and they've got the best soldiers. The war will rip the alliance apart and you will be seen as the wolf responsible for all that carnage. I can see you getting votes that way." Jared cocked his head and proceeded. "Or, you can sway the voters with your sympathy card by showing mercy and pledge that the negotiations for my mating will go down smoothly and then distance yourself from any further happenings." Jared held his breath. He just hoped he'd read the slimy politician correctly.

"Your Alpha," Owens started to say.

Jared shook his head. "My Alpha wants me, I can assure you that once I'm there, he won't give a damn about anything else."

"You will go willingly?"

"I promise that I will go willingly, I will not make a scene or create any problems. We can leave anytime, even now." Jared knew that the sooner the better. Steve, Chris and Misha were all in a meeting with Jeffrey and Jim. They were under the impression that he was still visiting Jensen. He had only a limited time to get away and they had to move quickly.

"Good. I will let your Alpha's representative know."

"I will wait here. You will withdraw the charges against my mate?" Jared asked.

"I will." Owens grinned. There was no way he was going to do that.

"Do you know what an blood oath is?" Jared asked casually.

Owens blanched. "You can't expect me..."

"I can and I am. I want your blood oath." Jared didn't wait for the man to respond but stretched out his arm while he waited for the other wolf to do the same.

Owens shook his head.

"Think about the power you will have."

It seemed to have swayed Owens as he held out his own arm and bit down on Jared's wrist as at the same time Jared bit down on his. They were now bound by blood as Jared promised once again to go willingly and Owens promised to drop the charges. If either one of them should attempt to break their promise both wolves would die. Owens also couldn't tell anyone about the blood promise, because it was banned and labeled as black magic. It would've cost him his position in the General Council if that became general knowledge.

"I need you to give this to Jensen. You can read it, because I know you will in any case." Jared held out a piece of folded paper to him. "Please."

Owens nodded and took the piece of paper. "Stay here, I will make arrangement for you to leave now."

Jared nodded his head and then waited patiently for Owens to return. Luckily he didn't have to wait long before the wolf was back with the Western Pack's representative and the Council's representative. Jared chose to ignore both wolves and slipped quietly out of the room. He was flanked by the two wolves, but could feel numerous eyes following them. This time he knew that it was his Alpha's men. He felt sorry for the Council's representative with them. He knew the man would not make it alive to the Western Pack's ground. Jared hoped that he would get an opportunity to save the wolf, but if that failed, he hoped that the wolf would die a quick death. Unfortunately his Alpha's soldiers loved playing with their food before they ate it.

When they reached the furthest point of the common grounds Jared stripped his clothes and silently shifted in his wolf form. He only looked back once at the peaceful setting behind him, before he trotted off. His mate would be safe and the Eastern Pack would be safe - that was the only thing that mattered.

Owens waited until Jared left with the wolves before he opened the piece of paper.

_'Jensen, remember, keep your promise.'_

And then he crumpled the paper up and tossed it to the side.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
**Two Weeks Later**

"Come on, Jensen, up you go." Chris instructed as he pulled his friend to his feet. Jensen was still under the affects of the Wolfsbane and unsteady on his feet. Together he and Steve helped their friend out of the tiny holding cell.

"Jared, what's going on, where's Jared?" Jensen slurred the words, his eyes searched the room for his mate.

Steve looked at Chris and then answered. "He's not here, buddy. Let's get you home."

Jensen nodded slowly and was grateful for his friends assistance. He must have dosed off again, because when he woke up again he was in his own bed. He frowned, he had no idea why he was released or what amount of time has passed. It felt to him as if his bond with Jared was severed. He sat up and looked around the room. "Jared?" He called out, and when he received no answer back he climbed out of bed. He had to hold on for a few seconds as the floor threatened to greet him intimately. When he was sure he was steady on his feet he moved out of the room. The rest of the house was empty as well.

Something was wrong and Jensen moved quickly to the door. Just as he wanted to open it, the door opened from the outside and he was greeted by his Alpha, Jim and the others. Jared was not among them.

"Where's my mate?"

"Jensen," Jeffrey placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "We need to talk." He tried to guide Jensen deeper into the home, but his son refused to budge.

"Where is Jared?"

"Jensen," Jeffrey tried again.

Jensen shook his head. "I want to know where my mate is, where is Jared?"

"He's gone." It was Misha who spoke up.

Jared growled. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He left with the Western Representative." Misha explained.

"And you didn't stop him?" Jensen grabbed hold of Misha and slammed him hard into the wall.

"Jensen," Steve grabbed hold of his friend and pulled him from the Beta. "You need to calm down. It wasn't Misha's fault."

Jensen didn't want to listen to reason. He had told Jared to stay close to Misha and now his mate was gone. "It's always his fault." Jensen snarled and reached back to punch Misha hard.

"JENSEN." Jeffrey's voice bellowed through the room. "Stop that." His father snarled.

Jensen growled again but shoved Misha away and then turned to face his father. "What happened?"

Jeffrey sighed. "Jared decided to go back to his pack for the negotiations on his own. He left without telling anyone of us. We only realized later when they were already gone."

Jensen wanted to howl out of frustration. "Where were you?" He looked at Misha, but it was Jim who answered.

"We were all at Alpha's den to discuss out options. Jared had told us that he would be visiting you. We weren't aware that he was already there and had left earlier."

"Do we know why I was released?"

Jeffrey shrugged his shoulders. "Owens didn't elaborate, he only addressed the council this morning and told them that he had overreacted. We didn't push it further."

"We need to go after them." Jensen turned to leave the den.

"Jensen, you're not allowed to go." Jim held up his hands as Jensen snarled at him. "There is nothing we can do about it. It's part of the regulations and before you go off on that, we all understand just how fucked up that is as well. We are allowed to send two representatives. One for the pack and our Alpha, and one for you as Jared's mate. I will go on behalf of your father and the pack and..."

"...and Misha will go on my behalf." Jensen finished the sentence.

Five heads turned to watch him. None of them ever though that they would ever hear Jensen suggesting Misha for something as important as that.

"Don't get me wrong, Jim. I don't want Misha near my mate, but he has the training to get Jared out of there and if the negotiations fall through, and we all know that is going to happen, I want someone that is able to get him out of there and to safety." Jensen explained.

Jeffrey looked over to Jim and then nodded his head. "It is settled then. They can leave tomorrow morning."

"WAIT, WHAT?" Jensen shouted. "Why only tomorrow?"

"We've got some final preparations to make Jensen, and they invoked the mating negotiations under the old law." Jim continued as Jensen stared at him blankly.

"It means that there must be a three week cooling off period before the claiming negotiations may start up. Tomorrow Jared would be gone for two weeks. It should've taken them a week to get back to Western territory and it will take us a week us well. We will arrive at the appointed time as it is expected of us."

Jensen felt his knees buckle beneath him. "I was out of it for two weeks?" He blanched at the thought. "Jared." Jensen whimpered softly. Now he understood why he couldn't feel the bond anymore, his mate might not even be alive.

None of the wolves answered, they had no words left in them, no promises to make. They could only hope that Jared was still all right, that he was still alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter contains more than violence and torture, it contains a brutal abortion as well, if this is a trigger - be warned.**

**Chapter 9**

**1 Week Later**

Jared tried to move his body, but by this time he knew it was impossible for him to do so. His body ached, there was not one place on him that wasn't covered in cuts, bite marks or bruises. Welts covered his chest, shoulder blades, his ass, thighs and even his cock. It seemed like his so-called Alpha loved the cane more than what Jared ever could have imagined.

He whimpered as the door to his tiny cell opened and filled with his Alpha. "The fucking Eastern wolves are on their way. It's time to move you." He snarled the way he always did and yanked hard at the chain that was wrapped around Jared's neck.

Jared had learned quickly that unless he wanted to get choked it was better to go with the flow. He followed the wolf out of the cell and crawled after him. He was drugged with Wolfsbane and couldn't shift, but he was still required to crawl on his hands and knees. He tried to dug his heels in as his Alpha started to pull him in the direction of the woods. He did it out of instinct, the images of the past two weeks flashed once again before his eyes.

**_Two Weeks Prior_ **

_Jared and the General Council's representative walked alongside each other. His name was Boston. They walked in silence as Jared refused to talk to either of the wolves with him. He couldn't help but to look back over his shoulder, something was following them and he knew that it meant trouble._

_The Western Captain with them made no secret of the fact that he couldn't stand the sight of Jared, but he kept it civil as far as possible. Jared knew it was just an act to placate Boston. Jared turned again and saw the captain sneer at him, a cold shiver ran down his spine. "Run!" He tried to push Boston away from the danger, but even before the man could respond the wolves were on top of him._

_They wasted no time in ripping the man apart, Jared could hear him scream before they became whelps of pain as Boston shifted to defend himself, but it was all in vain. Jared tried to help, but even as a wolf, there were too many for him to take on alone. As soon as Boston was dead they all turned their attention on Jared. They attacked as one and spared him no mercy. The only reason why they didn't kill him right there, was because he had to be taken to his Alpha. It would be the pack leader's responsibility to rip his throat out and rid the world of filthy Omegas. Even as he lay before them bloodied and nearly torn apart they shifted and laughed. Jared couldn't even remember how he got back to the place he was born. He couldn't call it home, it had never been his home._

Jared tried not to whimper as his Alpha dragged him deeper into the woods. He tried to sense Jensen over their bond, but with the Wolfsbane running through his system, he couldn't feel a thing. He didn't even know if Jensen was part of the Eastern wolves that came for the _negotiations_ , he knew his Alpha was planning on telling them that Jared had run off and died when he tried to cross turbulent waters. His father even practiced his role as heartbroken father for Jared, before he once again used the cane on him. Jared wished the wolf would just kill him already, but it seemed his father still wanted to play a few games with him.

Jared sighed as his Alpha came to a halt. He frowned as he saw they were at the old Omega House. He never thought his father would bring him here.

"They will never find this place." His father yanked at the chain and Jared stumbled forward. He tried not to moan as his father pulled him into the abandoned building. He shivered as his father leaned over him to thread the chain through a rusted bolt in the floor. For one moment he wondered what that had been used for, but his Alpha's voice brought him back to the present.

"You smell different." Webb frowned. He'd smelled Jared the first time his pack brought him back, but at that time he thought of it as fear, but later on he did smell fear radiating from Jared and it wasn't the same smell. There was something familiar about the scent, but he couldn't place his finger on it. "You're not going into heat again, are you?"

Jared shook his head. He knew better than to try and answer with words.

"It's a shame." Webb sneered. "I have a horny bunch of Alphas, you could've serviced them well, but then you don't need to be in heat to do that. You are an _Omega_ , after all." He spat out the word as if it was the devil's name itself. He cocked his head. "Don't know why I didn't think of that before. But, I want only the best for _my_ pack. Only one way to find out.” He looked at the sun, the Eastern wolves would be here in about two hours, more than enough time to do what he wanted to do.

Webb grunted hard as he palmed his crotch, he couldn't remember the last time he got laid. The Betas of the pack where not doing it for him anymore. He rarely wore any clothes so he didn't need to bother in removing them, instead he just run his hand over his cock and looked on as it grew harder beneath his hand. "Feels so good." He smirked as he saw the fear in Jared's eyes.

"You look like that bitch of a mother of yours. She always looked like that when I was about to plunge my cock into her. It must be a family trait." He laughed at his own lame joke. "You know," Webb kept on stroking himself, "I think I might keep you alive a little longer, the men deserve some entertainment."

Jared's eyes grew wide as he saw his Alpha's cock swell with blood and arch up to his stomach. He shook his head and tried to crawl away, but he was shackled to the floor and couldn't move away. "Alpha, please." He whimpered softly. He knew he would be punished for talking, but he couldn't remain silent. "Please."

Webb reached forward and grabbed Jared by the hair and turned him sharply, not minding the fact that Jared's head slammed hard into the wall. "Keep still." He grunted and was surprised to feel how hard Jared was fighting him. He never though this weakling had it in him.

The moment his Alpha grabbed him by the hair, Jared knew what was going to happen and he started to fight. He knew he had to and hoped that he would be killed before he got raped. He snarled, growled, clawed and even tried to bite, but the chain around his neck, his weakened state and the fact that his Alpha weighed at least two and half times more than he did, didn't help at all. His whole body hurt as his Alpha punched him, his breath escaped his body as a hard knock to his stomach winded him and at the same time his head got slammed into the wall. He grunted and then whimpered as he felt his Alpha's weight on top of him. Jared tried to buck him off, but his father had him pinned and he couldn't move.

"Some fighting spirit you've got in you, slut." Webb sounded winded. Jared was much stronger than he initially believed. For once in his life he thought that he might have underestimated the kid, and although he would always deny it, he knew that if Jared was not chained or weak because of the beatings and the fact that he had the bare minimum to eat, the kid might have given him a run for his money. "You will never be able to take me down, so take it like the good slut you are and open that sweet leaking hole of yours for your old man." He sneered and used his knees to push Jared's legs apart. His cock was leaking, his knot pulsed at the base of his shaft. He was ready to take Jared hard. He leaned forward and caught Jared's scent again. His cock hardened as he smelled the fear and humiliation, but then that one scent caught his nose again and he growled. "You're fucking pregnant!" He slammed Jared hard into the floor and got to his feet, he didn't even hesitate to kick out - his lust replaced with rage. "You really are a slut! For how many of those Eastern wolves did you open your legs? Did they all fuck you, did you drip for them? Did they knot you?" He kicked out again and again, not giving a damn where on Jared's body his feet connected.

Jared could feel the tears roll down his face as his father managed to subdue him into position. The fight went out of him as he was pinned to the floor. He wanted to beg for mercy, but as his father's knees pushed him open he bit hard down on his bottom lip to stop the cries escaping from him. He wouldn't beg. He would not let this break him.

_"You're fucking pregnant!"_ Jared heard the words and it didn't make sense, but then the words sank in and he whimpered. He tried to shake his head. It couldn't be, but he knew it was possible. He was in heat. They never used any protection. He was nauseous the whole time he was kept in that tiny cell, but with all the beatings he received, the limited water and food he received, it was normal to be sick. _'I'm pregnant.'_ The thought ran through Jared's mind even as his father's kicks connected with his body and he tried to curl into himself, but it didn't help. The kicks continued and then a sharp kick to the head made him gasp for breath and everything turned black and his body slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Webb's breath hitched. His worthless son was pregnant and he sneered. "Not for long." He made sure that Jared was secured to the floor and left him there. He had to get rid of the Eastern wolves and then he would come back here. He would personally take care of Jared's little problem. All his lust filled thoughts were replaced with one thing and one thing only - how to get rid of the pups while he made Jared suffer and then he would look on as Jared's life seeped from his body. Omegas would be extinct again.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
****  
_Diary - Entry eleven_  


_'Things have gone from bad to worse. My Alpha is dead and hatred has found its place, not in my heart, but in the pack's heart. There's a new Prophet from the gods. He has saved the wolves who went after the murderer, all except my Alpha. He now has the Alpha's ear and he says that the gods are angry. He says we as Omegas have angered them. We've tried to reason with our Elders, to make them see that that is not true. We tried to make them see that the gods created us, to be the binding between Alphas and Betas so that our nation will always be strong. We are the givers of life, we make our packs stronger, but the Prophet has a strange hold over them, it is as if they don't hear us. Even my own Alpha and Beta have stopped visiting me. I know this Prophet is the reason why we as Omegas are disappearing, but I have no way in proofing it._

_I've also discovered that I'm pregnant. It's been confirmed this morning, but instead of it being a reason to celebrate we wept. We've all been barricaded in the Omega house - apparently for our own safety - until the gods have calmed down, but I know that's not true. Most of the other Omegas are approaching their next heat cycle. They are all in need of comfort and love (and so am I). Our pack seemed to have forgotten that although we as Omegas are emotional and in touch with our feelings, we are only truly loved by our mates, by our Alphas and Betas - and they are not near us - they hate us.'_

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
"Can you smell him, Misha?" Jim asked as they shifted out of their true form the moment they crossed into Western territory. It was forbidden for any other pack wolf to be in their true form in another pack's territory without the explicit permission of the pack Alpha. Neither wolf wanted to take that chance.

"Very feint." Misha answered as he took a look around. "We're being watched."

Jim huffed. "Wouldn't be surprised about that." He looked around, could feel the eyes on them, but moved on. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Misha nodded his head. He was aware of how badly this could go wrong if they fucked this up. He had no idea if their plan would work, but it was their only hope. "Let's get moving."

Jim stepped forward but halted in his tracks as he heard snarls around them. "Looks like the welcoming committee has arrived." He stood his ground and watch as five wolves stepped out of the underbrush.

The wolf in front snarled again and Jim placed a bracing hand on Misha as the wolf tensed up next to him. "Take it easy, Misha." He addressed the wolf. "As representatives of the Eastern Pack and our Alpha we are here to negotiate over Jared as mate for our Alpha to be."

Misha growled before he spoke up. "I represent our Alpha to be, Jensen and his claim to Jared - his mate and life mate." The wolves snarled at the last comment and both Misha and Jim looked at each other. The Western wolves were unaware of the fact that Jared and Jensen were bond mates. Misha arched his brow, but Jim just shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't something that they could discuss now.

The wolf in front of them shifted. He had scars across his chest and legs - a sign of a fighter. "We don't really care why you're here, but I have instructions to take you to the pack grounds, so let's move it." He didn't wait for them, but turned around and moved deeper into the woods.

Jim and Misha followed silently. Both wolves still tried to pick up Jared's scent, but with little success. They walked about an hour, before they reached the pack grounds.

"Wait here." The wolf that addressed them earlier said before he and the other wolves moved away.

"What now?" Misha asked as he looked around.

"We wait." Jim sounded distracted.

"What's wrong?" Misha could feel the tension rolling off Jim.

"Not sure, but something's off." Jim looked around again. "Where's the General Council's rep? He's supposed to meet us here."

Misha shrugged. He looked around and saw a fallen tree that could be used as a seat. "Let's wait over there." He indicated with his head and walked in that direction.

"Can you smell Jared?" Jim asked. He frowned, there was something about Jared's scent that made no sense.

Misha nodded his head. "He was here." He rubbed his nose with his hand. "They're not very friendly are they?"

Jim smiled. Of all the wolf packs, the Western wolves were always more than a bit rustic. They tended to stay deeper into the woods, almost not relying on modern technology at all. It also meant that during Wintertime they were mostly cut off from the rest of civilization. "If you remember your history, Misha, you'd know that the Western wolves were always more nomadic than the rest of the packs. They are fiercely independent and always keep to themselves."

Misha nodded. "Still doesn't mean they can't be at least a bit friendly."

"I'm going to look for the Council rep, he must be here somewhere." He stood up and walked in the direction of some Beta wolves that were standing a few paces away from them. He was not surprised when they all moved away the moment he approached them. Jim sighed and then went back to where Misha was seated.

"That went well." Misha smirked.

"Put a sock in it, Misha." Jim growled but couldn't help but to grin. He'd forgotten just how skittish the Western wolves were.

When the sun started to set both men changed into their wolf forms to stay warm, they were more than pissed at this stage. No one had offered them anything to eat or drink and everyone they tried to talk to either snarled at them or ignored them completely.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner5lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jensen kept low to the ground. He wanted to swear, but remained silent. He was flanked by Chris and Steve, all three in their wolf form. They'd entered the Western territory over three hours ago and couldn't have been farther than a mile from the border. It was as if the whole Western Pack was on patrol duty. They couldn't move for more than five paces before they had to lay low for the next patrol to move passed. Jensen hated sneaking around, but he also knew it was the only way to get his mate back. Just thinking of Jared made him shiver and he was grateful for the fact that Chris and Steve were lying next to him as the cold he felt since they moved into the Western region settled deep into his bones.

He couldn't feel Jared, but he also couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and that his mate was in grave danger. He also knew that they had to be vigilant. If they'd be caught, the whole Eastern Pack would suffer the consequences. But, they had no choice. They all knew that Jared's Alpha would never agree to the negotiations. They had to get Jared out by themselves.

Jensen was still unsure how, but in the end they'd managed to slip past the ring of patrols and found themselves deep within the Western woods. They shifted back in their human form and moved forward.

"Can you feel him?" Steve whispered.

Jensen shook his head. "No, but he's injured. We've got to find him." He couldn't explain how he knew that Jared was injured, it was just a feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

  
"Please," Jared whimpered, his voice nearly gone as he'd screamed for hours on hours. His whole body shook with fever and fear. He could feel the life drain from him and just wished it were over.

Webb grinned. "Please, what Jared? Please spare your life, please don't let you shift, please give your pups back to you?" He shook his head. "You will bleed out and you and _your kind_ will never be spoken off again. He picked up the black bag and he swung it in front of Jared's face. "Say goodbye, puppies." His laugh was cruel as he turned and walked away. The last image Jared had of his Alpha was where the man walked past him, bag in the one hand while blood dripped from the other. Jared's blood.

Sobs racked Jared's body. His arms and hands were curled protectively around his abdomen, pieces of rope still attached to his wrists and ankles that had been used to spread him open before his Alpha used a knife to cut the lives that were growing inside of him out. He shivered and howled painfully as the nightmare that happened to him over the last few hours replayed itself over and over in his head, but he couldn't escape it. He'd never be able to escape it.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
"Two Betas? That's what's sent to me to negotiate? It's an insult." Webb sneered.

Both wolves turned as a voice spoke up behind them. Misha growled. He didn't need to be introduced. He immediately knew who this was. Hanson Webb - a douche bag and Alpha to the Western Region, unfortunately also Jared's father.

"Stand down, Misha." Jim said before he turned his attention to the Alpha. "Alpha Webb." He bowed slightly. "Thank you for having us and agreeing to these negotiations." He placed his hand on Misha's arm before he continued. "We've been chosen by our pack to represent them. There is nothing in any of the regulations - including your own - that says representatives can't be anything else but Alphas."

"The mighty Jim Beaver has spoken. Remember your place, Beta." Webb spat the words at them. He dragged his hand through his hair. "I hear you've been asking about the General Council's representative?" He looked at the men before him. "He left. He just up and left." Webb shrugged his shoulders.

Jim frowned. "When did this happen?"

"Not sure, don't give a damn, really." Webb sneered again.

"Where's Jared?" Misha asked as he clenched his fists.

Webb snorted. He wanted to gloat that he killed him, but he also wanted to drag this out, just because he could. He would no longer go with the story that Jared ran away and died. He would think of something else, maybe something that included the death of the two Betas that stood across from him. He looked sharply at Misha and then spoke up, "Not very familiar with the negotiations procedures there are you, Beta? Let me refresh your memory. You are not allowed to see him until the negotiations are finalized, and since they've not started yet, you don't get to see him."

"We could've started last night." Misha snapped back.

Webb laughed. "No. I was busy. You do realize that I am the Pack Alpha and that I have other responsibilities, I can't drop everything just because you're here." He looked around him. "I need to take care of pack business. I can meet you here at around one." He didn't give them time to respond, but just turned and walked away.

Jim had to physically restrain Misha from attacking the Alpha. He had no doubt that Misha would've won the fight, but they would've been both killed if something went wrong and Webb managed to came out on top.

"Did you smell all that blood?" Misha's voice was raw with emotion.

Jim nodded his head, it was difficult not to smell it. The man's natural scent was buried beneath the smell, it was so strong. He also smelt of Jared, Jared's scent and the blood scent almost the same strength. "I think Jared's in trouble."

Misha groaned. "What are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do at the moment. We need to keep up the pretence here and hope Jensen and the boys can find Jared and get him out of here." Jim answered.

Both men looked at each other and then took their seats on the log again. They still had a few hours to go until Webb would come back and there was nothing more that they could do, except to sit and wait.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner1lifejournal.jpg)

  
Jensen cursed as they had to hide once again for a patrol unit that crossed their path. The nagging feeling he had in the back of his head that something was wrong with Jared had been replaced by a red hot coal of fear in the pit of his stomach. He tried to feel the bond between them, but it was as if the bond never existed. There was only a big black hole at the end of it - it felt as if it never would be filled again.

"Jensen?" Chris placed an arm around his friend shoulder as he saw Jensen shiver. "Are you all right?"

Jensen nodded his head and then shook it. "We need to find him." He could hear the angst in his own voice.

"Can't you feel him?" Steve asked. They had all hoped that by the time Jensen was in the Western territory that the Wolfsbane in his system would've disappeared, but it seemed like they were mistaken.

Jensen shook his head. "No, it's as if it never existed."

"Do you think it's still the Wolfsbane?" Steve had to know.

"No, Jim said it would be out of my system within forty-eight to seventy-two hours after the final dose. So it can't be that." Jensen replied. "And no, he's not dead!" He added and snarled in anger. He didn't even want to think about that.

"Whoa, easy. We didn't say that, Jensen." Chris tried to calm his friend down.

Jensen sighed. "I know, I'm sorry." He looked around them. "We need to get moving." He didn't wait for his friends, but slowly started to move forward again. They were slowly moving away from where the Western Pack grounds were. Jensen couldn't explain it, it was as if he was pulled in that direction.

Chris and Steve fell in behind Jensen and silently the three men made their way through the dense woods. They let Jensen take the lead and made sure that no one followed them or tried to ambush them in any way.

Jensen frowned as the woods started to thin out and before he realized it they were standing in a clearing. An old dilapidated building, nearly burnt to the ground stood before them. The forest had tried to reclaim what belonged to it, boulders and pillars of rock covered in moss and different forms of plant life.

"What the hell?" Steve whispered.

Chris shrugged. "Not, sure."

"It's the original Omega House." Jensen explained. He looked at his friend’s faces. "I can see you never lived with Jim." He smiled. "Before everything went to hell in a hand basket and Omegas were still seen as the giver of life, all the regions each had their own Omega House. The Western Region's house was the biggest." He looked at the house again and then continued. "Jim said there are scriptures that give the impression that the first Omega was born in the Western Pack. Their Omegas were also seen as the strongest. He also said that when the war started over Omegas and that they were cursed, it started here." He could feel the building pulling him closer.

"Where's our Omega House?" Steve had to ask.

Jensen cocked his head before he answered. "The council house." He didn't look at his friends again but moved forward. "Can you smell that?"

Chris nodded his head. "Blood, and lots of it."

Jensen growled. "Not only blood, Jared's blood, his scent." He snarled and started to run. He shifted as he leaped over a fallen pillar and entered the abandoned building. He had no trouble in following the scent. It was Jared's scent and another wolf's scent. He shifted again and ran through the empty rooms. "Jared!" He called out and leapt over fallen debris, rocks and growing plants. He rounded a corner and fell to his knees. "JARED!"

His mate was lying on his side, blood pooled beneath his body. His color was an ash grey. "Jared?" Jensen's fingers trembled as he reached out to his mate to feel for a pulse. He didn't want to feel the cold skin beneath his touch, but he had no other choice and he pushed his hand forward, letting his fingers rest on the side of Jared's neck. It felt like a lifetime that went by, but it was only a few seconds before he felt the feint almost undetectable pulse beneath his finger points. He groaned and wanted nothing more than to weep. "Jared?" His voice was gruff with emotion as he turned his mate's body and nearly emptied his stomach at the sight that greeted him. "NO! JARED!!" He grasped his mate's shoulders and shook him hard, but there was no reaction. He himself shivered with cold as he pulled Jared's limp body onto his lap and rocked them together. "Please don't die, don't die." He was unaware of Chris and Steve next to him as they tried to pry Jared's body from his grip. Both men knew that they had to tend to Jared's wounds immediately.

"Jensen," Chris shook his friend hard but got no reaction out of him. "Damnit, Jensen, you've got to let him go." He tried again. He could see Steve was scrambling around, looking for anything they could use to stop the bleeding. Chris couldn't help but to curse for the fact that they didn't bring any medical supplies with them. "Jensen!" Chris yelled again and was rewarded when Jensen's gaze landed on his. "Let go of him, we need to help him."

Jensen whimpered. He didn't want to let go, but he also knew that Chris' words were true. Slowly he lowered Jared to the forest floor again. "We need to get him out of here."

"We will, I promise." Steve said out of breath as he returned with an arm full of broad leaves. "We can use this to bind it around the wound, it's the only thing I could find." No one objected as they started to fold some of the leaves to use it as packing material to soak up the blood. Other leaves where shredded into fine strips to use as binding to knot it around Jared's abdomen. Through the whole procedure Jensen kept his finger on Jared's pulse and his mouth to Jared's ear. He kept on whispering to hold on, not to give up hope. Steve nodded and Jensen pulled Jared to his chest. The wound was hot against his skin, but he didn't feel it. He started off at a run, he didn't care who saw them now. In fact - General Council regulations were on their side. No wolf would attack another wolf that was giving assistance to an injured pack member. He just hoped that the Western Wolves saw it that way as well, because he knew that neither Steve or Chris would hesitate to take down any wolf that would try to attack him while Jared was in his arms.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
"We've got trouble." Misha growled as he shifted into his wolf form. His hackles were raised and he snarled as a pack of about ten wolves approached them. He knew that they were there to kill them.

Jim's head snapped up at Misha's warning and he saw the wolves coming in their direction. "You must be fucking kidding me." He changed himself just as the first wolf attacked. He turned his body as the wolf leapt at him and turned sharply to avoid the wolf attacking him from the back. He looked around and saw that Misha was involved in a fight with a wolf as well. What amazed him was the fact that the other wolves hung back, but then it all fell into place. They were making sure that he and Misha didn't try and run away. If only they knew.

The wolf that attacked Misha was the captain that led them to the pack grounds and Misha grinned silently. This was one pompous ass he would love taking care of. The wolf was a good fighter, but he never had the training Misha had and soon found himself at a disadvantage. Misha's incisors had already found their way into the soft flesh of his belly and he could feel the blood streaming out of the wound. He was limping hard and as he leapt up when he thought he saw an weak spot in Misha's attack he found himself on the hard floor. The last sound he heard was a hard growl before Misha's teeth sank into his throat and his blood filled the wolf's mouth. He didn't even feel it when Misha let him drop to the floor, his spirit already ripped out of the lifeless piece of meat that stayed behind.

The attack was vicious and fierce, but it didn't last long. Jim's skill as a fighter and Misha's special forces training too much for the Western wolves. Both wolves panted hard as they looked at the bodies that lay around them. They hated the fact that ten wolves had lost their lives, but they did what they had to do. Slowly both shifted back. Misha had a deep gash on his left side and Jim's back had claw marks, but otherwise they were unharmed.

"I've got the feeling that the negotiations have failed." Misha said sarcastically.

Jim snorted. "Let's find us an Alpha." He growled. He knew that Webb had signed his own death warrant with this attack. He also now knew that the General Council representative didn't just pack up and leave on his own.

Misha shifted back and raised his head and howled. It was time to find the Western Alpha, and hopefully find Jared as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**1 Month Later**

"No sign yet of Webb?" Jensen asked as he dragged his hand over his face.

"Nothing." Misha answered. He looked at his friend. "You need to get some sleep."

Jensen growled. "Don't start with that shit, Misha. It's enough that my Alpha and the rest of the pack goes on about it, I don't need it from you as well.” He turned to face his friend. He owed Misha a lot, especially after they returned home with Jared.

His friend allowed Jensen to break down and not only cry his heart out, but also to take his anger and frustrations out on him, without taking it personally. They had lots of time to talk, sometimes the two of them sat for hours next to Jared's bed and talked. They also talked about Gabriel, both wolves made peace with what had happened and with each other.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Jensen, but you have too. You need to rest. You're sharing a bond with Jared. He's running on empty, and you my friend are running on fumes. Please, just take a few hours and relax." Misha pleaded.

"You’re starting to sound like Chris and Steve." Jensen growled softly, but he also knew his friends were right. He slept the bare minimum, looking over reports trying to locate Webb, making sure Jared's comfortable, while juggling his own pack duties. He sighed as he thought of his _pack_.

After they got Jared out of the Western Region and Misha, together with Jim, caught up with them, they informed the General Council what had happened. The Council didn't need much persuasion - not with the way Jared was carved up. Misha and Jim's fight sealed Webb's fate. A death warrant was issued against Webb, but even after a month no one had seen the Alpha wolf again.

The Council dissolved the Western Pack and placed those pack members who didn't flee under Jensen's protection. They accepted Jensen’s claim over Jared and since he was the Alpha to the only Omega in the Western Pack and since there was no Beta for the Western Pack, all of the pack duties and responsibilities landed on Jensen's shoulders. What angered him the most was the fact that when most of the Western Pack fled, they left behind young wolves that were confused and had no idea what to do; together with week old pups who couldn't look after themselves. Jensen had arranged with families in the Eastern Pack to take the young wolves and the pups in. His surrogate pack was young, but he knew they would be all right. If only he could say the same about his mate.

Since they found Jared at the old Omega house he hadn't said a word. He was in a coma for over a week, fighting for his life, and when he woke up he didn't speak, didn't want to do anything for himself. Mitch and the other doctors described him as being catatonic. They had advised Jensen that it was permanent and that he had to let Jared go. Mitch was lucky to survive after Jensen ripped into him. Jensen looked past Misha to where Jared was seated at a window overlooking the woods. The weather had started to change, already the leaves lost their color, most of the trees looked dead in their grey outfits.

"Let's get you some fresh air." Jensen lifted his hand as he saw that Misha wanted to say something. "I'll make sure to get some sleep, but first I want Jared to enjoy the sunshine." He didn't wait for Misha, but leaned forward and picked Jared up from the chair before he carried him outside. Jared has lost a lot of weight and they had difficulties in getting him to eat. A feeding tube was inserted, but with Jensen's patience he got Jared to eat little bits throughout the day. Jensen sat Jared down on one of the chairs and then took his place next to him. They could see the woods from here and some pups that were running around chasing one another.

"Can you feel him across your bond?" Misha asked as he made himself comfortable against the wall.

Jensen nodded his head. "Not as it is supposed to be, but now, especially at night when we lay side by side, I can feel his sorrow, his guilt." He looked up at Misha. "It's also starting to fill up with hope." He shrugged his shoulders. "It lasts only a few seconds at a time, but it's there."

Misha grinned. "That's good news."

"It is." Jensen smiled back and took hold of Jared's hand. "I just wished he would talk to me."

"He will. He just needs a bit of time."

Jensen didn't answer, but nodded his head in agreement. He looked on as two of the abandoned pups came running down a slope. It was clear that they were siblings and he had to smile as he saw how the older one tried to keep the younger pup from getting too close to where they were all seated. It seemed like the youngest pup had other ideas and he ran towards Jared. Before Jensen or Misha could react the young pup had jumped onto Jared's lap and curled himself up, ready to take a nap. The older pup growled and Jensen had a hard time not to laugh at him.

"Come here," he called softly and held out his hand. He could see the pup hesitate, but he also knew the pup was familiar with his scent and would see him as his Alpha. He smiled as the bundle of fur crept closer. Jensen waited patiently for the pup to come within his reach before he picked him up by the scruff of his neck and placed him on his own lap. He couldn't help but to feel the pup shiver. He growled within himself as he thought about Webb again. He knew the pup could feel his anger so he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"You're brother seems tired. You've been playing out there for hours. He's safe here and so are you." He scratched behind the pup's ear and grinned as the pup leaned into the touch. Their young could only shift into their human form from the age of four, both pups still too young to accomplish that. The young pup sighed and then started to turn and turn on Jensen's stomach until he found the perfect spot before he settled in. Jensen noted that he made sure he had the perfect view of his younger sibling before he closed his eyes.

"Do you know what happened to their Beta?" Misha spoke up.

Jensen shook his head. He knew Misha was responsible for killing their Alpha, but none of the other wolves had any idea what happened to the brother’s mother. He knew Misha still felt guilty about what had happened, but he knew that Misha had no other choice - he was fighting for his own life. "Misha," he stopped when Misha held up his hand.

"Look," Misha pointed in Jared's direction and Jensen gasped.

Jared's hand lifted from where it lay motionless a few moments ago and placed it across the pup and brushed over his thick coat once before he sighed and closed his eyes. There was a smile on his face and Jensen could feel the bond between them spark to life. Jared's emotions slammed into him. Fear, followed by hate, followed by the feeling of being lost rolled over Jensen. Hate came back with a vengeance, and then the feeling of death that took Jensen's breath away. He could feel himself struggling to breathe as the emotions threatened to bring him to his knees and he started to push back, filling the bond with love and light, not giving up, and slowly he felt the darkness subside from Jared's side as his love filled Jared's body.

He was unaware of the time that passed, but concentrated on only one thing and that was Jared. He could feel his mate's pulse beating as one with his own, he felt the hope that grew inside of his bond mate and he opened his eyes and for the first time as he looked into Jared's eyes in over a month did he see recognition and it made him smile.

"Jared," he whispered and was grateful when Misha took the sleeping pup from his arms so that he could move to Jared's side. He couldn't focus on anything else, except for the fact that Jared's eyes were no longer glazed over, his mate was actually looking and seeing what was going on around him. "How're you feeling?"

Jared smiled and reached out with his hand and touched Jensen's face. "You didn't give up."

Jensen shook his head. "I will never give up hope. I love you, you're my mate. You belong to me and I was not ready to give you up."

"He took our pups." Jared lowered his head as if he was ashamed.

Jensen could feel the rage in him, but he pushed it down, instead he filled the bond with love again. "He will die for that."

"I'm sorry." Jared's voice was still gruff and he swallowed hard. He smiled as a hand reached out to him and he saw that it was Misha. He drank deep from the cool water. "Thanks."

Jensen shook his head. "You've got nothing to be sorry about." He knew he and Jared had to talk about this, there were some things that Jared wasn't even aware of, things that he hoped would not send his mate over the edge. Instead he looked down at the little wolf spread out on Jared's lap. "Let Misha take him and his brother and I’ll get you back to bed."

Jared frowned as if he saw the pup for the first time. "How long?"

Jensen didn't need to hear the rest of the question to know what Jared was referring to. "A month."

Jared nodded his head and picked the little pup up. His hands shook as he placed the sleeping bundle of fur in Misha's hands. "I can't remember."

"Would you be angry with me if I choose not to tell you?" Jensen asked as he helped Jared up and when his mate's knees gave way, he picked Jared up in one smooth motion.

"Would you want me to keep something like that from you?" Jared asked softly as he let Jensen help him back into their house.

Jensen knew the answer to that question and he shook his head. "Let's get you settled for the night and I promise to tell you everything tomorrow." He smiled as Jared nodded his head tiredly and sat by Jared's side until his mate fell off to sleep. They still had a long way to go, especially with Webb still on the run, but Jensen was now confident that they would make it.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
****  
_Diary - Entry twelve_  


_'There are guards that surround our home, we as Omegas are trapped within. No longer are we allowed to walk among our pack - it is punishable with death._

_This is what the Prophet has proclaimed. He's a man of actions, not only of words. This morning he made his words law by killing two Omegas himself and the pack did nothing to stop him. I can't believe they are blind to what he is doing. I might only be seventeen years old (yesterday being my birthday), but he is the true evil here._

_We are only a few left. Plans have been made to get us all to safety, but I know by the looks of the other Omegas that they are only talking about me. As the youngest Omega, and also the only one that's with litter they will do everything in their power to make sure that I survive, even if it means their own deaths._

_I don't want this to happen, I'm scared. I've been praying to our gods for hours, but they have yet to answer me, maybe there is truth in the Prophet's words, maybe the gods are angry at us.'_

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

  
Webb kept himself low to the ground. He had to hand it to the Eastern Wolves and their patrol units. They were nearly as good as the Special Forces themselves. He had more luck in getting by them than he had skill. He saw this as a sign from the gods that he was meant to be here. He hoped that the rest of his plan would go down smoothly as well.

He snarled as he stayed low and saw the abomination that was called his _son_ walk passed him. Even from here he could see how weak the bitch was. It was a good sign. He might have misjudged himself when he left Jared behind for dead, but this time he would not make the same mistake. But he would also make him suffer. First he was going to kill Jared's mate. No one had the right to take over his pack. The Western pack belonged to him and him alone. The Council would see it that way when he ripped this boy called Jensen apart. He would not only rip his throat out, but he would offer his heart to his _precious_ son, just before he killed him as well.

He stayed hidden as Jared walked past and then snarled as he saw Jensen follow with a black wolf alongside him. He had heard about Misha and hoped that he'd have the opportunity to kill him as well, if not, well he could always make a plan later on. He crept deeper into the bush as Misha turned his head. If it weren’t for the fact that he was deeply hidden he would've thought that the black wolf might have seen him. He stayed in position as they moved out of his sight. He would be back later tonight and he would reclaim what belonged to him.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner1lifejournal.jpg)

  
Misha shivered and turned his head. He was sure that they were being followed. There were unconfirmed reports of Webb being outside their territory and all of the patrol units were set on high alert. That was also the main reason why he was in his wolf form. It would be easier for him to protect Jared this way.

Jensen was walking along side of him, and Jared a few steps in front of them. Both men knew that Jared needed some time alone, but being so overprotected over him the only compromise they could reach was for Jared to walk in front of them. Misha could still hear Jared's sobs in his ears from this morning.

It was hard for Jensen to tell Jared what had happened. To tell him that the damage that Webb had done to his body was too extensive for the doctors to heal and that Jared would never be able to get pregnant again. It was a terrible blow to the young wolf.

Misha shifted as they neared the Alpha's house. He wanted to go and check out the area again. Jared would be safe with Jensen, Jeffrey and Jim. "Jensen," he looked at his friend, "I'm going to circle the area for a while." He didn't need to explain why.

"Sure," Jensen nodded his head. "You'll find us here." He kept on walking and reached out for Jared's hand. Now that Misha would leave he would not let Jared walk alone.

Jared was breathing hard and Jensen squeezed his hand. "You all right?"

Jared nodded. "Gotten lazy it seems. This path never seemed this steep the previous times I walked this way." He smiled.

Jensen grinned. "Mm, have to agree with you, you have become lazy. We'll have to do something about that." He placed a bracing arm around Jared's shoulders and hugged him close. "I can always carry you."

Jared snorted. "You carry me too much. I've got two feet, I can walk by myself."

"You've got four." Jared couldn't help but to tease Jared a bit.

"Four?" Jared frowned before it sank in to what Jensen had said.

"Funny, ha-ha." He did smile. "I'm only using two at the moment."

Jensen gripped Jared's hand harder and moved closer to him. Jared had not shifted for more than a month and when Jensen had suggested it this morning, Jared refused it flat-out. In fact it looked like he wanted to be ill at the mere thought of shifting. "It will be all right, you know that."

Jared shook his head. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe in you." Jensen said with surety in his voice.

"I need to look at something in the library." He didn't respond to Jensen's statement.

Jensen frowned, but nodded his head. "We can go a bit later, is that okay?"

"Sure," Jared shrugged his shoulders. He smiled as the door to the Alpha's home opened and he was griped in a bear hug from Jim.

"Good to see you, pup." Jim hugged him again.

"Jim," Jared breathed the Beta's scent deep, familiarizing himself with the scent of being home.

"Come in, pup." Jim held the door open and let Jared and Jensen enter. "Jeffrey's is busy with a call, but he will be done in a moment."

Jensen got his own hug from Jim before the three men made themselves at home in the living area. "How're you feeling, pup?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea on how to respond to that. He knew Jensen could feel how he felt, but it was different to tell someone else how he really felt. He now finally understood why people always lied when someone asked them how they were.

"You don't need to answer that, pup. It's unfair of me to ask you something like that." Jim said as he took a seat. He didn't need to hear Jared's answer, he could see the way the young wolf carried himself that he still had a long road ahead of him. He turned his attention to Jensen. "Webb's in our territory."

Jensen nodded his head. He had a feeling that that was the case. He placed his hand over Jared's arm when his mate tensed up. "You're safe."

"What's going on?" Jared sounded scared.

Jeffrey cleared his throat as he entered the room. "We knew Webb would not leave you alone, so we made sure he could slip passed and enter our territory."

"You did what?" Jared grabbed Jensen's hand to enfold it with his own as he rose to his feet. "Why would you do that, we need to get out of here, he will kill Jensen, we need to go." He started pulling at Jensen to get him to the door.

"Jared, Jared." Jensen called his mate's name twice to get his attention. "Calm down, we've got this."

Jared shook his head. His whole body trembled with fear. "No, no, he'll kill you. He'll kill you, he'll take away our pups, he'll kill you." His body shivered as the memories of what happened slammed into him.

Jensen helped Jared to sit down and at the same time he pushed the bond with love and the feeling of being safe. "He will not kill me, he will not kill you. I will not allow that." He hated seeing Jared like this. That's why he didn't want to tell his mate about their plan. He snarled at Jeffrey when the other wolf came close. "Back off."

"Jensen," Jeffrey tried to say, but kept quiet as Jensen growled hard at him. He could see the anguish in Jared's eyes, the smell of fear reeked from his body. He hated what he did, but he didn't want Jared to be kept in the dark.

"Jared, look at me." Jensen held Jared's head in his hands until Jared's hazel eyes met his. "I told you there's a death warrant out for him, but it could take months before one of the council guards finds him and executes the warrant. We had to get him here on our grounds. He will come after me and I will fight him. It's the only way to resolve this matter."

"He will kill you, you don't know him. He doesn't fight by the rules." Jared pleaded, his own heart still racing.

"He will not succeed." Jensen knew what to except. One of the ways Misha helped him with while Jared was in a coma was to train on how to fight against Webb, it was one thing that kept him going. He would take his revenge for what Webb did to his mate.

"How can you be so sure?" Jared shook his head. He looked at Jensen, Jeffrey and Jim. "How can you let Jensen do this, it will mean his death."

"Jared," Jim spoke up. "It's Jensen's right as your Alpha to challenge Webb for what he has done. You can't expect your Alpha not to want to take his revenge?"

"His revenge?" Jared snorted. "I know what my _Alp..._ , what _he_ can do. I've seen him kill wolves for the fun of it and you want my mate to go and fight against him? He will rip Jensen apart and you want me to be fine with that?"

"Jared, please." Jensen tried to calm Jared down.

"No, no Jared, please." Jared snapped back. "You want to show you're macho and go out there and take him on. What would you achieve when he's dead? Nothing, because I already belong to you. You explained to me that you have his pack, so you will not gain that either. So why, why fight him?"

Jensen growled. "For our pups, or have you forgotten about them?" The moment he uttered the words, Jensen knew he had done the wrong thing, and there was nothing he could do to make it go away, to make it undone.

Jared's shoulders slumped. "I can never forget about that." He looked up at Jensen's face. "I'm sorry that I was too weak to protect them." He lowered his eyes and then just became quiet.

"Jared," Jensen tried to speak to Jared but even the bond between them had gone silent. He cleared his throat and then turned to face his Alpha. "You will take over my place as Alpha to my surrogate pack."

Jeffrey nodded once. He didn't voice the words out loud, but in silence he also accepted the responsibility for Jared. He would not mate Jared, but Jared would become his and would be his sole responsibility if things did not work out. He didn't even want to think of that.

"Keep him here." Jensen spoke to Jim as he turned to leave. It was time to draw Webb out into the open and get this over and done with. He looked at Jared and pushed love through their bond before he turned and left. He had to do this.

"Jensen," Jared's voice was a mere whisper. "In the fight he will let you bite him, injure him, he will feign a more severe injury so that you think you've beaten him. Don't fall for that."

Jensen nodded his head and then walked out.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner6lifejournal.jpg)

  
Webb snarled as he felt the wolves circling around him. They kept out of his line of sight, but he could feel them move as he did and they were boxing him in. He had realized by now that there was no luck involved in him getting through the patrols, he was let it and that angered him.

Slowly the pack of wolves behind him herded him into a clearing and then it dawned on Webb. He was challenged to a fight or maybe they saw it as herding a lamb to the slaughter. He grinned, he would win this fight, no mere pup would take him out.

As he stood in the middle of the clearing he changed into his human form. "Show yourself." He barked as he turned around to look from where the challenger would come from. He turned a full three-hundred-and-sixty degrees before he came face to face with the wolf that challenged him. "I should've known." He sneered as the wolf changed into his human form. "You’re the one who took my pack?"

"If you're asking if I'm your son's mate and the one that took responsibility for the Western Pack, then the answer is yes." Jensen replied as he stood his ground while Webb circled around him.

"I don't have a son." Webb spat. "I apparently sired an abomination, which I have no care to discuss. Especially not with you."

Jensen growled, but stood his ground. "Jared is your son, he is more than just your son. He is an Omega. Someone you should be proud to call your own, someone you should cherish and love."

"An _Omega_? They are cursed and are not allowed to live or give life. The gods are clear on that."

"And what about the scriptures? They show us the mistakes we made and warn us not to make them again. We were to blame for their demise, we were the reason that Omegas were wiped out. We started to believe in false prophets and they lead us into damnation. Jared has been sent to us, to the Western Pack, as a sign that the gods have forgiven us. Don't you see that?"

Webb barked out a laugh. "Our scriptures are not the same as yours and I followed ours. I made sure that the bitch that gave birth to him died, I then took a knife and gut the litter from him and threw them in the deepest river I could find. The only thing I still need to do is to take his life as well. But, I know I've got plenty of time to do that. I want to give him something, before I kill him. I want to give him your heart, still of life, but warm to the touch. What do you think, perfect, isn't it?"

Jensen didn't answer, instead he shifted. His body changed into his true form, his coat shining as the sun shone through the trees. He had to remain calm. For the first time since he stepped out to face Webb he thought about the bond. It was sturdy with belief and faith and Jensen needed nothing more.

Webb hated the way Jensen remained calm, he didn't even have to be in his wolf form to know that the younger wolf had total control over his emotions. He was a true Alpha and Webb snarled at the thought. He wasted no time in changing himself and even less time in attacking first.

The snarling wolf came hard at him and Jensen braced himself for the impact. At the last moment he turned away so that the charging wolf had to alter his own course and by doing that throw himself off balance. He still felt the impact as the big wolf collided with him on his flank, both wolves tumbling over before quickly gaining their footing again.

Both wolves snarled at each other, circling before Webb charged again. This time he was the one who changed his direction suddenly and managed to sink his canine teeth deep into Jensen's back leg.

Jensen howled as the pain flared through his hindquarters, his legs unwilling to move for a second or two. But it was enough for Webb to attack again, this time he sank his teeth into Jensen's left flank making Jensen howl in pain, black spots formed in front of his eyes. He body jerked away and he felt the muscle tear, but he couldn't let it slow him down.

Jensen moved away and circled the other wolf, thankful for the fact that at least they fought in some way like men, because if they would've fought like the wolves they were, he would've been dead by now. He didn't give Webb the opportunity to attack first but did it himself this time. He saw the way Webb turned his body and knew that was what Jared spoke about. His teeth latched onto Webb's side of the neck, his jaws interlocking so that he could tear the coat, muscle and fur away. He knew Webb had thought that he would go for his Achilles' heel, but he targeted the wolf higher and got a firm grip on his neck. He knew he only had this one chance and he was going to use it wisely.

Webb howled in surprise and pain as he had left his hindquarter wide open for Jensen to attack him there, instead the wolf went for his neck and even with his thick coat he felt the incisors clamping down hard. He could feel it sink into the artery and he tried to shift his weight to throw Jensen off balance but the loss of blood already made him weak. Slowly he sank to the ground, Jensen towered over him, not once letting the pressure go on his neck - squeezing the life out of him, blood streaming down the side of his muzzle.

Jensen could feel his own injury throb with pain. He was glad that he had something to bite down on, even if it was Webb's throat as he struggled to remain conscious. He could feel the blood running down the side of his body, already a pool had formed where he and Webb were locked together in their deadly fight. Jensen shook his head and his long fangs slipped deeper into the soft flesh. Webb no longer struggled against his hold, but was whining softly. For any other wolf, Jensen might have felt mercy, but for this wolf, there was no mercy to be spared. Jensen growled hard and pushed his jaw shut. He felt the last beat of Webb's heart against his chest and only let go as the wolf underneath him went limp.

Jensen dropped the dead weight from his mouth. The world kept on spinning round and round. He tried to shift but found himself howling as the break of his bones tore the wound to his side open. He heard himself whimper and then darkness surrounded him and he knew nothing more.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner2lifejournal.jpg)

  
****  
_Diary - Entry thirteen_  


_'This will in all likelihood be the last entry. Our plan to escape has been foiled and we've all been sentenced to death. The prophet made it clear that we as Omegas are the reason why our species were under such hardship. The worst thing - the pack believes it. It doesn't matter that the whole land is going through the same harsh weather conditions as what we've been experiencing. It doesn't matter that our healers have stated that the high mortality rate in our pups is a result of the poor quality of food that we're eating. The prophet made it clear that the gods are angry with us. We all now know how the Omegas died that went missing. He offered each and every one to the gods. He cut open their chests and ripped out their beating hearts, squeezed the blood out and drank it before the heart and body of the Omega is thrown on a fiery pyre. He believes (and so does the pack) that this was the only way to rid us from this curse._

_I also know that he's the murderer of my Alpha as he admitted to it in so many words. No one in the pack, not even our pack Alpha seems to care about that._

_Since I'm the youngest and also with pup my sacrifice will be done last. I've not stopped praying to our gods, but have received no answer yet. My fate can't be changed, it's been decided.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

**6 Months Later**

**New Western Pack Territory**

Jared actually giggled and Jared couldn't help but to grin. He had his mate naked between his legs, both men enjoying each other's body. Jared's cock was pressed against his thigh, Jensen could feel how hard he was, his own cock thickening with the thought of pressing into Jared, claiming him again as his.

"Need, you." Jared whispered as he took Jensen's mouth in yet another lingering kiss. His hands trailed over Jensen's body, his fingers skimming lightly over the wound on Jensen's side. Jared groaned as Jensen nipped at his bottom lip, his lips parting to let Jensen take control of the kiss. He groaned as Jensen's hands cupped his ass, squeezing him hard and pressing their bodies even closer.

"You've got me." Jensen whispered, his fingers dipping into Jared's crack. His mate was still slick as a result of their previous love making and Jensen pressed two fingers into the tight channel, both men groaning as the muscle gave way to let Jensen's fingers sink in.

Jared's body reacted to the intrusion, his hips pushing back as he widened his legs to give Jensen more access to work his fingers. "Hot." Jared groaned as he pushed himself back onto Jensen's fingers, rocking slightly as Jensen moved the digits in and out of his hole.

Jensen grinned again, his mouth moving towards Jared's collar bone, licking and nipping all the way down. At his mark he stopped, lapping at the sensitive area over and over until Jared shivered underneath his mouth. He bit down hard, the mark pulsed in his mouth and he nearly came undone as Jared's channel tightened around his fingers, trapping him inside of him.

"Fuck," Jared nearly screamed the word. Jensen knew how sensitive his mark was. His mate had made him cum a number of times before by just caressing the mark. "Please," he gasped as Jensen lapped at the mark again.

"I've got you," Jensen whispered back and added a third finger and pegged Jared's gland, loving the way Jared nearly jerked off the bed.

"Alpha," Jared's body shivered. "More, please, ‘m ready," he rocked back onto Jensen's fingers again.

"Mm, think so too." Jensen grinned as he pushed himself up and then with one strong stroke pushed home. Both wolves hummed in pleasure.

Jared didn't give Jensen time to let Jared adjust to his girth, but pushed his hips upwards to take Jensen even further into him.

"Still so fucking tight," Jensen groaned as he slowly rocked his hips, setting a steady pace in and out of Jared.

Jared enclosed Jensen in his embrace, pulling his Alpha tight against his body, his long legs encircled Jensen, ankles crossed at his back. Slowly they rocked into one another. The steady pleasure increasing with each thrust and pull. Jared moaned again as Jensen raised his hips and changed his angle, making his cock brush over Jared's prostate. He arched and shivered, his body ached for more. "Knot me, please."

Jensen grunted. He didn't need any encouragement, his knot already formed at the base of his shaft, moving forward with each thrust. He gasped as it pressed against Jared's rim and with the next thrust it pushed inside, making Jared scream out in delight.

"Alpha!" Jared tightened his hold, making it nearly impossible for Jensen to move, their bodies rocking in a natural rhythm. He could feel the burning sensation in his stomach, spreading through his lower body, his cock pulsating with need and his balls aching with release.

"Cum for me, Jared." Jensen groaned as his own orgasm took over his world, his knot growing even bigger within the tight channel, his seed bursting from him, coating and slicking Jared even more. Both men kept on moaning and grunting as waves of intense pleasure swept over them.

Jared sighed as he felt the knot settling deep within him. He still mourned the fact that Jensen would never be able to breed with him, he still felt empty, but even though his body would never carry pups again, he would never exchange the feeling of being filled and owned for anything else in the world. Tiredly he closed his eyes. He was safe. Jensen was safe.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Werewolfbigbang/?action=view&current=banner4lifejournal.jpg)

  
"When did you find this?" Jensen indicated to the journals that Jared held in his hands. Both of them still naked from their last love making. He smiled as Jared gently climbed back in bed, his mate still so careful of the near fatal wound in Jensen's side that rendered him unconscious for almost a month. Jensen's body ached with pleasure as he held Jared to him again after his mate got out of bed to retrieve the journals.

"The day I hid away from my _Alp..._ , from him, I came across the old Omega house and I was in one of the back rooms when I saw this sticking out. I started reading it then, but I didn't get very far." Jared couldn't help but to shudder as he remembered what had happened after that.

Jensen grinned. "These are very special, can you think of the look on Jim's face if you showed him this?"

Jared smiled back. "He will get a kick out of it." He looked at the journals again. "I read them."

Jensen nodded. He knew that even after all this time, Jared still had some issues that he dealt with, which meant that he would wonder off for long period of times, thinking things through and if he felt up to it, he'd discussed it with Jensen. Misha always trailed behind, keeping out of Jared's space, but near enough to guard him if it became necessary.

"And?" Jensen asked as Jared remained quiet.

Jared took a deep breath. "It describes the last days of the Omegas." He leaned into Jensen's touch. "I still need to read the last entry."

"Do you want to read it with me?" Jensen could feel through their bond that Jared wanted to be close to him for this.

"You don't mind?"

"Never." Jensen smiled as he pulled Jared to his chest so that Jared was nearly lying on top of him.

Jared smiled back and slowly opened the journal to the last page...

**_Diary - Entry fourteen_ **

_'I can hear the chants on the outside of the house. I'm all alone and would be lying if I said that I'm not scared. One by one all the remaining Omegas were led out of the house and placed on a sort of a wooden pyre and slaughtered while our pack prayed to the gods, except that they were not praying to our gods. They were praying to **him** , the Prophet. They still don't see - he's become a false god, he's corrupted their minds, bodies and souls._

_I have a feeling that the Prophet has other plans for me. It's been more than an hour since the last Omega has met her fate and they have yet to come for me. I try not to look out of the small window, but I can't help but to wonder why there is so much movement around the house all of a sudden. I haven't given up on our gods and I found myself, in the middle of all this carnage on the outside on my knees praying. I'm no longer praying for my own salvation, I'm praying for salvation for my pack._

_I can feel myself smile as the temperature in the room rises and I know my prayers have been answered. The wolf that appears in front of me, resembles my Alpha and I can't help but to whimper at my loss and at my own impending death._

_Slowly his form changes and I can see my mate again in his human form. I don't hesitate, but go willingly into his arms so that he can hold me close._

_"You will not die for nothing. You've got an important part to play here, Frey. The man that proclaimed himself as prophet will die tonight here with you. It will anger the pack even more, but without his influence they will recover and learn from their mistakes. One day, when they are deemed to be ready, Omegas will be returned to them."_

_"You've got one task before you can meet me again. You need to finish up this journal and you then you will hide it away - the next of many Omegas will find it again when the time is ready."_

_My Alpha didn't say much more. He didn't tell me how this Prophet would die and I didn't ask. Instead I now find myself writing my last words. I'm ready to go and meet my mate and my Alpha again._

_To the Omega that's reading this journal to you I say - be proud of what you are. An Omega is the right between all things wrong. Whatever hardship you endure, remember it will not be in vain. For if you're reading this, then it means that there are Omegas again. Embrace yourself, let your Alpha and your Pack embrace you. Other Omegas will follow - our gods have promised this.'_

"They burned him alive in there. That's why there are scorch marks against the walls." Jared buried his head in Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen nodded his head. He'd seen the building for himself, he now understood the violence that happened there. "The gods kept their promise to him."

Jared shook his head. "Did they really? I might be called an Omega, Jensen, but I'm only a shell. I'm no longer able to bare pups. I'm empty."

"No, you're not empty. Being an Omega is not only about being able to bare pups. It's about being someone special that means the world is right and that we as werewolves will survive. It means that we will not go extinct. You are the first Omega, we've got a promise from the gods that there will be more."

"You're right. The gods have made a promise and we must believe in that. They've given us even more." Jared smiled. They'd moved into their new den after they'd made the decision to bring the Western Pack back to their own territory. The pack was still young, only a few Alphas and Betas came to settle here. There were only three pups in the whole pack, but all three were born from the same litter - a clear indication that the gods where smiling upon them. Jared had a feeling that one of those pups might be an Omega, there was something about the pup that he couldn't explain. He had told Jensen that and his mate had shared his sentiment. All that they had to do now was watch and wait. "There will be more." Jared smiled again and hugged his Alpha close. He had his Alpha and his pack. Life would work out.

**THE END**


End file.
